The Academy
by KeiZiahKnight.1886
Summary: This is a weird multi-dimensional crossovers, if your curiosity got the best of you that's fine by me, if you're into weird... well I can't say if it's weird oh what the heck decide for yourself! Just one thing, you're in for a good one! JElsa/HibaHaru/SasoIno/Jack Frost/Elsa Arendelle/Sasori Akasuna/Ino Yamanaka/Hibari Kyoya(Kyouya)/Haru Miura
1. Intro

Hey guys! So I've been writing this fic every since September and I've had instances that I left it got back to it then left it again but finally it's finished! For the people who have read my work before sorry this isn't a pure JElsa pairing. It's gonna star my three favorite couples

*HibaHaru *SasoIno *JElsa

Now if you're not into weird crossovers then that's fine by me. I'm the type of person who comes up with weird things and settings so if you like that then go on and read ahead!

Note: None of these characters belong to me, they belong to their rightful owners. I make up stuff as I go so most of the information and things here are just made… you know… for the sake of it.

Also special thanks to Autumn's Sweet for being well… so sweet! We had the same title story for the same couple but thankfully we talked it over and yeah, give her some love mmkay?!

Reminder, I don't post unfinished stories that's why I've been inactive, but rest assured I'll be making some more but it would take some time… 8 months… great…

Enjoy!

~ ~ 


	2. Frozen and ROTG World

Years have passed since Elsa had struck her sister Anna with her powers. Seven years to be exact, Elsa is now fifteen and soon she would be sixteen.

Elsa locked herself away after that incident and ever since she had called her gift a curse.

"If only he was here... he might have changed everything… but no, he would be afraid… afraid of a monster like me."

As Elsa stared at a corner thinking of negative thoughts a knock was heard on the door.

"Elsa?" It was her mother.

"Come in." She stood up from her sitting position and greeted her mother and father. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Elsa, you'll be turning sixteen soon so it must be time to give you this."

Elsa's father handed her a letter that had 'The Academy' written in bold letters.

"What is this?" She curiously flipped the letter over and over, suspicion written on her face.

"You received this letter months ago, it's a special school for royals and non royals who have powers, who are smart and talented and also those who have extreme fighting skills."

"Royals and non royals with powers?" Elsa's eyes widened, was there a possibility that she could control her powers? That there was someone out there like her? Hope filled her and her parents had noticed this.

"They will help you control your powers for the greater good. Elsa," her father placed his hand on her shoulder, "once you graduate you will be able to spend time with Anna."

"What?" She whispered, had she heard right? Is that true? How could they trust her with what she had done before? "Why do you say that? Why do you trust me? I might hurt her again."

"Elsa, honey." Her mother took her gloved hands and smiled at her. "You've sacrifice this much, we trust you. That's what a family is for, trust."

Elsa felt overjoyed and hugged her parents tight, she hadn't done that in a while but because of her joy she did. They hugged her back and she smiled. She couldn't wait for her sixteenth birthday.

xX0Xx

The guardians were called by North using the northern lights. There was Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, and Jack.

"North? What's goin' on 'er mate? Why'd you call us?" Bunny spoke in his Australian accent.

"We're here for a special assigned task." North spoke in his Russian accent.

"A special task?! Ooh what is it?!" Tooth excitedly spoke, living in the fast lane made her A BIT crey crey.

Sandy showed images as he guessed.

"Another job? Don't you think we have enough of those?"

"Nonsense, Jack! This is SPECIAL!"

"Yeah I get it, you're emphasizing special. So what is it?"

"Hmmm, I tell you about… now."

A big screen appeared on the wall of the room and then a man that had white hair, uni brow, and moustache appeared on the screen.

"Ah, Major Monogram! Long time no see buddy!"

"Ah, North. Good to see you old pal." He spoke in a deep voice.

"So, Santa and Major are friends. What's this all about?"

"Oh, I see. You're Jack Frost… ah youth." He reminisced and Jack just stared at him with a bored face.

Major Monogram cleared his throat and spoke.

"Well, guardians protect children while we, the O-W-C-A, fight-"

"OWCA?" Jack snickered and Monogram coughed.

"Organization Without a Cool Acronym, I know."

"Wait wait wait, hold your frost bite. Organization Without a Cool Acronym? Really?" He laughed and Monogram sighed.

"Yes, I just said that. Anyway, our organization fights villains from all over the world. But that's not what I'm here for. We need you, the guardians, to guard and teach special students in, THE ACADEMY." He clenched his fist and epic(not) sad music played in the background as he let a single tear fall.

'But I don't want to go to The Academy daddy.' A young voice spoke.

'I'm not your father, it's been decided.' Another voice answered, this time older.

'I love you daddy.'

"Wha-" Jack was about to speak but Monogram cut him.

"So, you will be teachers there to help the kids learn about their powers."

"Hold up, Monobrow!" Jack shouted and Tooth slapped his arm lightly.

"Jack!" She whisper-yelled.

"Don't call me that." He answered calmly.

"I'm gonna be a teacher?!" He shouted, no way was he going to be a teacher, he can't even teach himself! Okay, now that sounded a bit wrong.

"No," North answered.

PHEW!

"you're gonna be a student." Monogram continued,

"WAIT, WHAT?!"

"You have a lot to learn, besides, it would give you an opportunity to make some friends."

"People can't see me." He answered bitterly.

"Then why can I see you?"

Jack's head snapped, yeah, why can he see him?!

"You have a lot to learn, boy."

"Okay, I'm in!" If it meant meeting people rather than kids then this is amazing!

"Good, so North, good pal. You're gonna be second in command, vice principle to be precise. AND the creativity or art teacher."

"Hold on, Monogram." Bunny finally spoke up. "I paint beautiful eggs mate, why aren't I the art teacher?!" Bunny spoke in a grumpy tone.

"Because you're the combat teacher, along with another skilled fighter."

Bunny went to silence, his frown turned into a wide smile. "Hold on, who's my co-worker?"

"His name is Puss."

"A cat?" Jack spoke while raising his brow.

"We work well with animals." Monogram replied. "Next is you, Tooth."

"Right."

"Since you work around the world non-stop, you are the Public Relations Officer."

"Oooh! What is that?"

"Your job is to scout the world for extraordinary students who might need help, we already have a lot of students so I asked you guardians for help, but there could be more."

"Got it!" Tooth smiled at Jack, obviously happy with her job.

"And Sandy, you're the school coordinator. Since you know everyone's dreams, you can make the events of their dreams."

Sandy smiled as he nodded.

"When you get there you will meet the school principal. A pleasure working with you all." 


	3. Naruto World

Ino Yamanaka, a young kunoichi from the village of Konoha. The kunoichi finally had some time to herself so she decided to take a stroll around the forest of death. While walking she tripped and was about to fall on the ground but the ground opened and she fell in.

When she opened her eyes she saw a dark old cave, she eyed the cave curiously as she never let her guard down. She heard footsteps and faced the direction, she saw an old woman, then there came light.

"W-who are you?"

The old woman 'tsked' and shook her head. Ino looked at her surroundings and saw the beautiful carvings of wood all around.

"Beautiful!" Ino's eyes sparkled. "These are beautiful old lady."

"Ooooooh." The old lady said with please as she stepped in and toured Ino around. Ino was very interested and this made the old woman happy. "Since you made me happy I will grant you a wish."

"What was that? I didn't hear you." She eyed the bear carving carefully and didn't bother to hear anything.

When she was about to repeat it the cauldron behind her shook and once she looked at it images started forming. When the images disappeared she looked back at Ino and smiled.

"Child, come here." Ino heard her this time and took her eyes away from the carving.

"What is it?"

"There's this school, they teach royals and non royals with magical abilities, those who are smart and talented, also those with beyond comparison fighting skills. Since you're a ninja, maybe you could learn a few things from skilled fighters around the world."

"What is this about? Do you want me to go there?"

The old woman smiled and Ino was left to think, if she left her parents would be mad, plus her responsibilities, who would take care of- wait, there are so many people, besides there's that forehead girl Sakura who's the Hokage's errand girl and apprentice, they won't need her. Plus the old hag said royals, might meet some cute princes there!

"Alright, I'm in. But let me pack my things first."

"Oh that won't be needed."

"What do you me-"

The old lady pushed her in the cauldron and the next thing she realized was that she was in this glorious estate like school.

xX0Xx

Sasori of the red sand, great puppeteer, skilled at what he does and strong as well, was walking back to the Akatsuki hideout inside his great puppet Hiruko. He came from a stealth solo mission and was almost near the hideout until he heard that he stepped on a piece of paper.

Written in the paper was 'Enhance your skills here', at first Sasori was interested but then thought that it would just be a nuisance and he would have just wasted his time there. He crumpled the paper and was about to throw it but he heard steps and a strong aura come.

"You're an impatient one now aren't you?" The voice came from behind which revealed a small old animal.

Sasori scoffed and tried to hit him using Hiruko but he effortlessly dodged every attack, he got annoyed and tried to kill him using various techniques but he still dodged, this caught Sasori's attention. When he stopped dodging he looked at Sasori and smiled.

"You have a lot to learn, you can enhance your skills if you want. I could teach you a thing or two. You have a lot to learn about patience, come follow." He turned and started walking. "My name is Shifu."

When Shifu started walking Sasori took it as a chance to stab him with Hiruko's tail but Shifu moved to his side and avoided the tail swiftly, Sasori moved the tail again but nothing. Shifu still avoided the tail no matter how close and how many times he had tried.

"No more games." Shifu spoke. "If you want to fight me then wait until you are strong enough to beat the other students."

Sasori was silenced and with Hiruko's voice he spoke.

"What do you mean by students?"

"The strongest people around the world with supernatural powers and strength, if you can beat them then I would fight you."

Sasori smirked, people with supernatural powers and strength, they would make great puppets.

"You've caught my attention." He then sent his messenger puppet to give the leader a proper message of his leave. And once he was done he followed.

Sasori followed Shifu to a dark cave and when they reached the light at the end they stood at an enormous school with different types of creatures roaming around. 


	4. KHR World

Haru was at the park at night, no one was there so she took the chance to do her stealth and agility training, twirls, flips, flexibility exercises, and other various gymnastics that would make her better in combat when emergencies come, also when Tsuna and the others need back up. She told herself that she must not be a burden and learn how to fight. Though she is the smartest in Midori her smarts would go greatly with strength. Beauty, brains, and brawn!

As she trained she saw an envelope fall down out of nowhere, she jumped and took the envelope from the air and landed with a flip.

"Hahi? What's this?" She saw the envelope had bold letters on them saying THE ACADEMY. She opened the envelope and read that she was accepted in the school, she checked the other letters and gasped as she saw the description of the school.

A school for royals and non royals who have magical abilities, people who are outrageously smart and talented, also those with unbelievable fighting abilities.

She then saw a following note saying…

"Care of-"

Before Haru could react a large hole appeared from the ground and swallowed her up. When she opened her eyes she was bedazzled beyond belief.

xX0Xx

Hibari was lying down when suddenly he noticed a strong presence that felt familiar, when he sat up he saw, non other than, Reborn.

"You."

"Chiaossu."

"What do you want." Hibari's cold voice spoke, it was a demand rather than a question.

"I'm here with a proposal."

"Hn."

"Would you like to fight me?"

Hibari stopped, he looked at Reborn and raised his brow, this had a catch he could tell.

"Not just me, but also strong opponents that you have less chances of beating."

"What do you mean 'less chances'." Hibari hissed and stood up.

"I mean, you get to fight strong people. There's this school with strong people that you could compete against. I already informed Kusakabe so he'll be taking care of your work. What do you say, Hibari?"

A school with strong opponents, he smirked and looked down at Reborn.

"You have my attention."

After school Hibari met Reborn at the entrance, he glared at Reborn, his impatience got the best of him. Hearing about strong people to fight made him a little too excited.

"When are we leaving?"

"Now."

And right then they fell into a hole. 


	5. The Academy

/Elsa/

Today is Elsa's sixteenth birthday and today she would be going to The Academy. She packed her things and they held a small family gathering. Once the gathering was done Elsa had gone to the private shore where the school's private boat is.

"Take care, Elsa."

"We'll see you soon dear."

"Yes of course." She curtsied and frowned. "Tell Anna I'll miss her."

"We will."

Elsa hugged her parents for the last time in a while and boarded the ship. Once the ship set sail she waved to her parents.

Once they were out of sight a man approached her telling her to stay inside since it would be a wavy trip, she nodded and head back to her quarters, once she closed the door she was immediately set flying to her bed as the ship flew left and right, she hurdled around and after a few more bumps it stopped and she fell to the ground. The room must be a wreck right now!

"What in the world-!" When she opened her eyes she was shocked to see that nothing was out of place, everything was as it was even her hair!

"Princess Elsa." Another man knocked.

"Y-yes?" She answered, still dazed.

"We're here."

"We are?!" She shouted, how could they be there when it was just a few minutes at sea?!

"Yes we are your highness, the school staff took your luggage so you can settle in your room now."

"I wha- never mind, thank you."

Elsa came out and her mouth popped open to the sight before her, there stood an enormous building with who knows how many floors! Creatures of all kinds flew, crawled, ran, everywhere! They were even breathing fire!

"Hi!"

Elsa gasped and looked at the brunette in front of her.

"Uhm, hello."

"I'm Rapunzel, but you can call me Punzie or Punz or Rap whichever you want!"

She's sprightly, Elsa thought and smiled.

"I'm Elsa, Princess of Arendelle."

Punzie gasped and held Elsa's hand which caught her off guard.

"I'm the Princess of Corona! That means your my cousin Elsa!"

"C-cousin?" Elsa confusingly looked at Rapunzel then snapped. "Oh that's right!"

"I am sooooooo so happy to meet you, Elsa! Come on lets go tour around!"

Before Elsa could reply Punzie already pulled her, she reminded her so much about Anna.

/Jack/

The guardians arrived a few days before another school year started, Monogram explained the rules and regulations followed by a tour of the majestic school before them. Jack excused himself from the group and explored himself, he was amazed with the school and found out that it had seventy seven different floors but different places, so each student were given a watch teleporter to teleport to their classes.

Jack explored the school some more and found the garden. It was a big garden with so many flowers that one can even get lost in, lucky there was a path and a map here and there. There were also beautiful fountains there. It was a relaxing place and Jack decided to relax for a bit.

A few more days passed and it was the opening ceremony, students came piling in each with their own unique ability but no one has the same as Jack's. He flew around and saw magical people, geniuses talking about things that they could only understand themselves, and fighting students with amazing battle forms and strategies. He flew some more then something fast zoomed pass him.

"Woahoah! Challenging me are we?!"

He yelled to the wind and gained speed, when he was close he saw a man flying a dragon, the dragon saw him and flew faster, Jack flew faster and they were both neck and neck. They flew faster and the dragon landed beating Jack by a minute.

"Now that was fun!"

The man flying the dragon came down, he had brown hair and a severed leg, Jack then thought they would be good friends.

"I'm Jack, nice dragon there."

"I'm Hiccup and this is Toothless, you put up quite a fight."

"Of course, but your dragon won. Impressive."

"So, your a student here?"

"Yeah but I was forced here."

"Tough luck, wanna head out and walk around?"

"Sure, but what about Toothless there?"

"They have a station for dragons, cool right? I like this school since Toothless is with me."

"Best friend thing huh."

"Yup."

/Sasori/

When they walked out of the cave Sasori saw various creatures and numerous amounts of people, each of them having their uniqueness. He saw people fighting with speed and power no one could comprehend, they had smiles on their faces meaning they were only playing around. If he could get his hands on them then he would definitely have some strong puppets.

"This is The Academy, you'll be studying here with these students to enhance each of your abilities."

"You didn't tell me this was a school." He spoke, a few moments later he looked around and saw that he was out of Hiruko and was wearing a normal black cloak with a pink collar. "What the- you, where is my puppet." He demanded in the most grueling voice he could muster.

"You're puppet is at its scroll, you don't need to hide in that while you're here."

"What, you don't tell me what to do."

"Calm down, you're very impatient. Just do as what you're told and you'll enhance in no time." Shifu turned and glared at Sasori which caught him a bit off guard. "Don't do anything we'll make you regret, understand?"

Sasori knew what he meant, but he would do it, he had done it many times without being caught, what was the difference here?

"The difference here is that we are always watching you."

"What the-" Could he read minds? Sasori though.

Shifu continued to walk but then he stopped and looked at a girl with long blond hair and was sitting on the ground gawking at the surroundings.

"What is a young lady doing here?" Shifu asked.

/Ino/

Ino just gawked at her surroundings, various flying creatures, people with magical powers, she must be crazy! She just gawked at her surroundings until she heard an old man's voice.

"What is a young lady doing here?" A voice asked.

"I-I uhm, I was thrown here by some old lady and she said I would be studying here."

"Interesting, does she own a bear statue?"

"Carving?"

"Yes."

"Well, uh yeah. She did." Ino answered not looking at who it may be.

"Well would you like a tour around the school?"

"Oh I, uh sure." When Ino stood up she felt different, when she looked down she wore a black cloak with a purple collar. "What the-?!"

"So you're a Combata." Ino looked at where the voice came from and saw a raccoon like animal, she stared at it and shook her head, she noticed the guy beside him, he had red hair and hazel eyes. Pretty handsome in her opinion but he gave the vibe of 'no trust'. She looked at the animal and thought that it might just be his summon.

"I have no idea."

"Well that's fine, you'll find out eventually."

"Eventually." She muttered.

"I am Master Shifu, I teach control."

"What kind of control?"

"Every kind, chakra, mana, power, everything." He smiled at Ino who smiled as well. "Now let me tour the both of you, get to know each other, you'll be here for a while. Try to make friends."

"Friends, impossible." The guy beside Ino scoffed and she raised her brow in protest as Shifu led the way.

"Nothing is impossible, especially making friends."

"Says who." He looked at her with a bored look and Ino's eye twitch, he was going to be impossible to deal with, but better than knowing no one, for now.

"Says me, got a problem?" Ino sassed him, ha, two can play this game, she thought.

/Sasori/

"Says me, got a problem?" She answered and Sasori smirked, how dare she make a move like that. "I'm Ino, lets be friends, or at least acquaintances, its better than knowing no one here."

"I'm better off knowing no one."

"Just tell me your name and we'd be done with this."

Sasori raised his brow, what an annoying girl, she even reminds him of his partner, same hairstyles and annoyance. His name she asks, should he tell her his name? Would that be wise? Seeing as she wouldn't shut up maybe he could make up a fake name, but that old Shifu would say that it's a lie. Fine, tell her your name, at least she'll know your name before you make her a puppet.

After thinking he decided to tell her but then he saw her near the flowers, he looked around and saw that Shifu had left. Filthy scum, leaving him here with this brat.

"Master Shifu left when you were in deep thought, said he had a meeting to attend to." She spoke, she must have noticed him looking around.

Sasori looked at the flowers and saw a red one, he curiously eyed it and saw that it was the only red flower there. He was about to pick it but the girl slapped his hand making him very angry.

"What are you doing? That flower is poisonous, geez you just got here and now you're trying to kill yourself? Shallow."

Sasori saw her take the flowers by its stems and placed it down, she searched for something around her body and when she finished she muttered something and sighed, Sasori then realized that he had nothing with him, he cursed Shifu and watched the girl as she stepped on the flower.

"How did you know that that was poisonous?" He spoke up.

"I know a thing or two about flowers, that would've killed you the minute you touched its petals. But don't worry, there's only one."

Sasori was a bit impressed, sadly that kind of poison would be useful for him but he hadn't known.

"So, your name?"

Sasori smirked, she deserved to know his name. "Sasori."

They heard the bell ring and the students came walking towards the building.

"We better hurry then, Sasori." She spoke and walked ahead as he followed.

/Haru/

Haru opened her eyes due to the bell ringing, she was shocked to see the creatures that lurked around, this must be the school, she thought to herself as she saw the students go towards the enormous building. She followed them and noticed that she was wearing a black cloak with a pink collar, she looked around and saw three colors, blue, pink, and purple. She followed them to the great assembly hall filled with students.

"Wow." Was all she could muster.

The room fell to silence as a group of people came to take the stage.

The man with white hair and moustache cleared his throat and spoke.

"To the old students, welcome back. To the new students, welcome aboard. I would like to introduce myself, I am Major Monogram, I am the OIC of, THE ACADEMY." Sad music played as he clenched his fist and let a single tear fall down his face. "As you all know, The Academy is a special school for Royals and Non Royals with magical abilities, those who are smart and talented, and also the fiercest fighters there are. You are placed here for a reason, to enhance your skills for the greater good. There are three dorms here-

One, the Mahika This dorm are for students who have magical abilities, born, taken, or received. This is where you will stay. The color of your collar is blue, this is to identify your dorm and class.

Next, the Brilliante This dorm are for students with unbelievable amounts of intelligence and for those who have sophisticated talents. The color of your collar is pink.

And lastly, the Combata This dorm are for students whose specialties are fighting. Take note that these fighters have different strengths and fighting styles. The color of your collar is purple

Now let me give you a little introduction, The Academy is here to teach you various subjects, some formal and some informal, formal meaning humans have this and informal, well you get the point. You will find on your wrists watches designed by our science tech and engineering teachers, these watches are teleportation devices to take you to where you need, through command or automatic placement, you'll find your schedule there and which place it is, but remember, this teleportation device is a watch and the moment your five minutes late for class it will teleport you to detention. It's not a toy you can use to teleport wherever you want when there are classes, it will only teleports you to your classes, but you can also teleport to your rooms when its time to go back or when you have free time anywhere you want.

These watches also serve as a backpack of school supplies, when in class you can use the notebook and pen command, there are all the supplies you'll need and you can even store things in them by using the store command, just scan and store, and that is all thanks to our brilliant scientists. These schedules are generated by the watch itself, the classes you get solely depends on your skills and abilities but we ensure that all students get all the necessary classes they need to enhance. Now let me speak a few words for you students."

After Major Monogram spoke, the students will go to their assigned class, Haru raced to the gymnasium, her first class was Stealth and Agility class, she stopped and slapped her forehead, she had a teleporter for goodness sake!

"SA Gym eighteen!" She shouted and in an instant she was at the gymnasium.

"Hello little kittens, I am Professor Kitty Softpaws and here you will learn how to be swift, agile, and quiet as a cat." A black cat came out of nowhere and it shocked Haru and some of the students but most were unfazed. "You will learn to be quick, to avoid your early deaths, you will train to avoid life taking obstacles and be victorious."

Kitty jumped and flipped and landed in front of a grueling, life threatening obstacle course.

"Who's first?"

"Me!"

/Hibari/

Hibari patiently waited for the tour to be over, he wore a black cloak with a purple collar which meant that he is a fighting specialist.

Reborn toured him around and they entered gymnasium eighteen where the stealth and agility class was. When they entered he became impressed with what's before him. There was an obstacle complete with saws, blades, alligators, tiger pits, lava, poison darts, and big mallets that swing in at an uneven fashion.

"That's the stealth and agility class' play ground." Reborn spoke, noticing Hibari's interest

"Who's first?"

Hibari was impressed, this obstacle course is fit for a carnivore, he thought and would like to try it himself but then he heard someone volunteer, that voice sounded loud and annoying and strangely familiar.

"Me!" A brunette who's hair was tied up came to the stand, she had a pink collar meaning she was in the smart and talented division, she smiled at the obstacle like it was child's play and it perked Hibari's attention.

Haru breathed in and started the course, first there was the saws, the saws were sharp and moved quickly but Haru moved across the moving saws gracefully, next were the blades, the blades were from below and would strike randomly, Haru just danced to avoid each blade, the next was the alligators, there was a thin platform that could break when weight is on it and it would spell alligator dinner if it broke, Haru performed two cartwheels and a back flip that she easily maneuvered without breaking the platform, then there was the high wire where below it were hungry tigers and surrounding the platform of the tigers were boiling lava, instead of walking calmly she skipped a few skips and reached the end, and lastly the mallets, they moved in a random pace and with one wrong move might trigger the poisonous darts, Haru twirled and jumped like she was enjoying her ballet when she finally reached the end there was a thirty feet fall, she jumped and did a perfect somersault then landed perfectly on her feet, and all the time she perfectly kept her smile.

The students applauded at Haru who just smiled like nothing happened.

"Looks like we have ourselves the first in the class, and you even did it in eight minutes time, that's a record. Name?"

"Miura Haru, nice to meet you." She bowed then smiled.

"Now who wants to try next?"

Hibari stepped in. When he was at the stand Haru's eyes widened as she saw him.

"You!" She screamed which amused Hibari a little.

"Name?"

"Hibari Kyoya."

When Hibari announced his name he darted of, swiftly avoiding and getting through the obstacles, the other students gawked at his speed and balance and in five minutes time he was able to finish.

"Five minutes time, I am impressed, very impressed. It seems we have another first in the class."

"Hn."

He looked over at Haru who's eyes were crushed, she was shocked and it made Hibari think that she had given up thus making him bored but when he looked again he saw the fire and anger in her eyes, not accepting her defeat, she stomped over to him and glared at him, looking him square on the eye which caught Hibari off guard and his attention.

"I. Do. Not. Accept this. I swear I will never let you beat me again!" She stomped away just as the clock timed out meaning it's the next class, Hibari stared at the fuming brunette as she left, she was a competitive one and she just sparked his interest. 


	6. Jack and Elsa

-Jack-

I came out of the assembly hall after Major Monobrow finished his oh-so dramatic speech about 'The Academy' and made us go to class, I had mixed schedules so I had nature class at first. I entered an enormous classrooms packed with students then after a while this huge ogre came in and it kinda stunk up the place but he was a teacher so no one complained.

"Hello everybody, I am Professor Shrek! Here to teach you the wonderful world of nature, now nature class is a class to teach you how to be better with your surroundings in the wild. So I will teach you how to navigate your way without any delay. You see kids, I live with me wife and children in this BEAUTIFUL swamp-"

I didn't listen to this ogre while he babbled on about his 'wonderful' swamp, I just kept thinking about why I was here when I should be having fun. School is boring! I heard the bell ring and quickly shot out of my chair, I flew out of the room before anyone could and checked my schedule. Next was... music?! Why?!

"You have gotta be kidding me!"

I didn't need to learn how to sing or play instruments so why?! I'm a guardian! Guardian of fun! Forget this I'm out of here! I flew out and flew around the school, it was so big that I could never explore it within years! I checked the clock and it was almost five minutes since my second class and then I heard the clock say 'five minutes late' and everything vanished!

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a dark room and then I could've sworn I heard bats. I looked around and then I heard someone speak.

"Five minutes late for class? Then welcome to detention."

"What?!" Hold on, no one said anything about detention!

"Didn't you hear? Those who are five minutes late for class are teleported to detention." I heard his dracula voice and twitched, don't tell me it's- "Jack Frost, I should've known."

"Hey Drac, long time no see."

"Don't you 'hey Drac' me boy, you will serve your time here and I will keep a close eye on you."

"So that's your job now? How's the hotel? Thought you were crazy about it!"

"Shut up! I am here to discipline bad children, like YOU."

"Aww, thanks for the compliment, Drackie."

"Don't call me Drackie! I am the school's Guidance Countselor and I shall not be-!"

"Countselor? Really?" I laughed, he even made counselor to countselor!

"Yes that is a title, get over it!" He poised his hands and zipped my mouth, I crossed my arms and glared at him, I was going to move but he glued me to my chair! Or at least, froze me.

"Ahh, peace. Now, you will stay there until the bell rings for your next class so don't be late!" Then he disappeared in the darkness.

xX0Xx

Hours passed and the bell finally rang, I was able move but my body was so stiff I felt like a rock!

I flew out of detention and looked at my watch, next class was Science Tech, great.

"Ah, I don't wanna go to this stupid Science Tech!" Just as I said the last words I was teleported to the class of nerds, then at the exact moment the teacher came in, he was a kid!

"Greetings student, I am James Isaac Neutron, but call me Professor. Jimmy. I will be your Science of Technology teacher this year."

"Uh hey." I raised my hand and also my brow. "Aren't you a little young to be a school teacher?"

"Well my intelligence has nothing to do with my age and that's why this school has chosen me to be your Science of Technology teacher."

"Mouth full of words there doc."

"As I way saying…" Kid blew me off! How rude! I crossed my arms as he begins his lecture.

After a few more subject it was finally time to kick back and relax. Class ended at about two pm so that the students can get used to the ground, we were told to go to our respective dorms to get our keys and know our roommates.

I got my key from the info booth and teleported to my room, I learned that I can teleport to classes and my room a while ago, I didn't really listen to Monobrow when he talked. I looked around the room and saw that no one was there so I took the bed near the window since the other one was next to it.

It was actually nice, big beds, study tables(which I would never use), big cabinets, shelves with stacks of books, it was fit for royalty since there are royalties here. Royal sized bathroom, tub, mirror, hot and cold setting, man I could stay here, if it weren't for the classes I'd be living a life of luxury, there's even a huge t.v, consoles, and a snack bar! Forget what I said, this place is awesome!

I was looking around the huge place, I looked at the cabinet in my corner and saw various clothes, uniforms, everything! Monobrow did a great job! Just as I was looking around I heard the door open, when it did I looked back and saw a guy with light blonde hair and blue eyes, he smiled at me and flopped down the nearest bed like he had just arrived from a day of tiresome work and wanted to relax, we're going to be great friends I could tell.

"Cody, Cody Breeze." He introduced.

"Jack, Jack Frost." I smiled and he sat up looking around.

"Might be luxury if it weren't for all the classes."

"Yeah, bummer right. There's even a huge t.v and so many games! Man, I could live here!"

We both laughed and looked at each other, great friends.

"So, Jack. You an elemental?"

"Ice and snow, I could even control cold winds and fly."

"Multi-powered! Nice! I can control the wind, make hurricanes, and I can fly too!"

"Nice! Looks like I have a flying buddy." I opened the doors to the balcony and pointed out. "Up for a race?"

"Heck yeah!"

We flew outside and sped our way through the garden, the main yard, and finally back at the main lobby of Mahika. We both ended up in a tie and had a bad case of adrenaline rush.

"Sick moves, Jack! I thought no one could compete with me!"

"As if! Flying's been my life! You're the one to talk! Awesome skills!"

We exploded to a brofist and placed our arms around each other's shoulders for support while laughing. I stopped laughing when my eyes landed on a platinum blonde with blue eyes, she wore the same uniform like mine as she took her keys with a brunette. She laughed and smiled and I swear I felt like I wasn't breathing anymore.

"Jack?"

She looked so pretty with her blue eyes, she had pale skin and rosy pink cheeks, she had purple eye shadow that made her prettier and standout than the rest of the girls.

"Yo, Jack!"

But her lips were the ones that were breath taking such lovely color and-

"Jack! Dude stop drooling!"

"I what?"

"Stop staring at blondy over there and talk to her if you want!"

"No! I won't do that!"

"Jack, you've been staring at her for a LONG time. Go on!" Cody pushed me but I kept back, he kept pushing me so I flew away making him lose his balance but before he could hit the ground he hovered, inches away from the floor.

"Almost!" I laughed and he laughed too, great friends, I know. When I looked back the girl was gone.

"Told you to make a move." Cody scolded and flew besides me. "Ask her out, she might say yes."

"Maybe after a million years." I sighed then he placed his shoulder around me then he gave me a noogie.

"Cheer up man! She's a Mahika! You'll see her often! You might even have the same classes as her!"

"Nah, I have mixed classes." Bummer.

"You can change that and shift to a routine shed! Just pick your shed, didn't you listen to Major Monogram at the entrance ceremony?"

"Nah, Major Monobrow kinda bored me. You listened to him?" Maybe he's not that much laid back like me, maybe he does good in school! Aw that's sad.

"Nah, the shed thing was the only thing I heard. I didn't even know that the watch we had could teleport you from class to class! I just heard it from those smarty students at Brilliante!"

My type of best friend! "Same here! Thought you were going to do good in school!"

"Have you ever heard of cramming? Because you've just met the master!"

"My type of man!" We slapped hands and walked around the dorm while talking, this guy was a riot! He even called himself the 'street-boy trouble maker' then I told him that I was the 'snowy terrain'.

"We should make a team!"

"Have any names?"

"'Trouble Terrain, what do you think?"

"I think, this school just gave birth to double trouble."

"You just read my mind!"

"Oh wait! I have this friend here that trains dragons, he's from Brilliante, wanna meet him?"

"Is he up for some trouble?"

"Nah, he's kinda mister goody-toe-shoes but he's cool."

"Hey, the more the merrier! Lets go!"

After meeting with Hiccup and racing for a bit, we came back to the Mahika dorm, it was dinner time and I told Cody to hit the eating area and save me a chair because I wanted to leave my staff at the room. When I was about to go to the male part of the dorm I saw the same pretty girl come out from the female area alone! I just stood there as she walked to the main door but then her handkerchief fell from her pocket and I quickly took it.

"Uhm, excuse me." She turned to me as big blue eyes full of wonder and curiosity met mine, I gulped and shook a bit but I did my best to keep my cool. "Your uhm, handkerchief fell from your pocket."

"It did?" She had the sweetest voice I've ever heard! "Oh, it did." I gave it to her and saw her hands had gloves, royalty.

"I'm Jack, Jack Frost. Its nice to meet you." I spat out, I'm such an idiot! But then I saw her smile and she shook my hand which felt warm.

"My name is Elsa, Elsa Arendelle. first princess of Arendelle. I am delighted to meet you."

She was so regal! Talk about royalty, she was a princess! She had such a pretty name too! Elsa. I just stood there like an idiot while I let go of her hand.

"Thank you for returning my handkerchief, would you like to walk with me to the dinning hall?"

"Oh, uh- I uh, s-sure." I stuttered like a moron as she opened the door and I quickly followed her, so much for leaving the staff. We walked to the main building and entered an elevator.

"So, Jack. Are you perhaps a new student here?"

She was talking to me? Answer her!

"Uh, yeah. But, I was kinda forced here. Major Monobrow said I needed to."

"Major Monobrow?" She asked me, her voice was so irresistible!

"Oh, I meant Monogram." She giggled and I could've sworn that my heart leapt out.

"So you are close?"

"Kinda, he was the one who said that I had to go here, but I don't mind. I met some friends."

"Well I hope you consider me as one because I would like to have you as a friend."

She what?! Really?! Oh yes oh yes oh yes! Say yes!

"Of course, your majesty."

"We are friends right? So no need for formalities."

She smiled at me and I smiled at her and to what seemed to me as decades the elevator door opened and we walked to the great dinning hall. It was HUGE! The food smelled great and I saw the buffet line had so many food from local to international cuisine!

"Well, Jack. I will see you later."

"Uh, yeah. See ya."

She walked to the table where the brunette I saw her with was, then before I knew it an arm strongly slung itself around me and I saw Cody with a huge grin glued to his face.

"You should've told me you were going to come with her! I understand!"

I felt myself burn up so I looked away.

"N-no! W-we just met by accident!"

"Oh really? Looks like Jackie boy's gotta crush!"

"Come on! Stop it! Lets just eat!"

We sat at a table where other elementals were but sadly I was the only one with Ice, I glanced at the table where Elsa was and she happily ate with her friends.

"Hey, Jack! Lighten up! Its not like she's gonna disappear!" Cody patted my back and I blushed then the other guys teased me about it. Finally dinner time was done and we went back to the dorm and luckily we talked about something else.

When we got back to our room Cody switched off the lights and went to sleep while I just stared out my window… is this love at first sight? 


	7. Frienemies

-Elsa-

I came to my assigned room with Punzie, at first when we came to the main building we were stopped by an armored guard, he said that we had to wear our cloaks, thankfully we were both Mahika so we wore the same cloak, we checked our rooms but we were in different rooms so we asked the school coordinator Mr. Sandy to make us roommates, funny really, the school coordinator doesn't talk but he agreed to make us roommates since we were cousins. I came to our room without Punzie, since she loved exploring, and read a book there, a few hours later she came to take me to dinner but I told her to go ahead. When I came out of my room a few minutes later to go the dinning hall I met this guy who had white hair and blue eyes, he was attractive but I shook it off thinking that I'm being over dramatic. I talked to him in a regal manner and I find him funny with all the stuttering he does.

He gave me my handkerchief back and we exchanged names, we walked together to the dinning hall and had a few talks, we consider each other as friends. I saw Punzie with a few of her new friends and head there myself, I bid Jack farewell and sat beside them, thankfully they didn't see me with Jack because I was more than aware that they would tease me.

After that we slept.

I woke up, took a bath, wore my uniform which was a blue long sleeve blouse, black skirt up above the knees, white socks, and black shoes. But of course we had to wear the cloak though the cloak didn't really fully cover our entire body so the color of our blouse and skirt was still seen. This was the uniform for the Mahikas but the others were the same only different colors of blouses.

So today's schedule's first subject will be history.

"History seven zero four." I spoke to my watch and teleported to the classroom. I was early for class so I sat wherever I want, sadly Punzie and I had different schedules so I had no one to talk to.

"History textbook." I spoke to my watch and came the image of the book, I took it from its hologram and there it was in solid form. I find the watch very handy and amazing.

I started reading then I noticed two figures teleport in the classroom, one had long blond hair and had her right eye covered with her long bangs, her cloak was color purple so she was a Combata, she had blue eyes and was really pretty. The next one had short chocolate brown hair tied up with her bangs just right so her also chocolate brown eyes were both seen, while the blonde was beautiful she was adorable, her collar was pink which meant that she was a Brilliante. I was kind of worried about the Brilliantes, I wanted to do well but there are these absolutely smart students who I'd stand nothing against! But there's no harm in trying.

They looked at me then at each other then they looked at their clocks.

"Hahi! So there are students here who are as early as Haru desu?!" Aww that was adorable! I'm guessing her name is Haru since she spoke in third person.

"Oh wow, I didn't think there would be people this early. I might have some competition in academics after all." The blonde spoke with such a sweet and soft voice that there I knew she would be popular with the boys.

"Oh! By the way! My name is Haru Miura but you can call me Haru desu!" She's adorable! And bubbly!

"And I'm Ino Yamanaka."

"Elsa Arendelle, nice to meet you."

They sat besides me with Ino on the left and Haru on the right. They saw me reading the book and smiled at me.

"So, Elsa. You're going to compete as top in class?" Ino asked me flipping her hair a bit making her look attractive, I can tell she's a sassy one. We are definitely going to be good friends.

"No, not really. I just want to do good to make my parents proud." I smiled and she smiled back, I'd like to have her as my friend.

"That's right! We should all do our best!"

We talked for a while until students came teleporting in, we knew each other a bit and found out we had a lot of similarities like how we all love sweets!

Our teacher came in and we all stared at the green ball with arms and legs, weird thing is that it didn't touch its body but he was able to use them! Weird school! I looked at Ino and Haru and saw the confusion in their faces.

"Weird." Ino spoke as she stared.

"Cute!" Oh, Haru.

"Good morning students. I am your history teacher, Professor Sour Bill. But you can call me Professor Bill." He spoke with such a bored tone that then we knew this class would be hard to stay up in but I had to try!

"Can anybody tell me the year of the great fighting battle where fighting specialist came all over the world to fight for strength?"

Before I could answer a voice cut me off saying the answer!

"867 B.C." The voice at my left literally answered after Professor Bill finished his last word! Oh no, I didn't know Ino studied ahead!

"And the first talent expo?"

"1654." The voice at my right answered, Haru did the same!

They both answered quicker than anyone else! Each question they would answer correctly, sometimes even at the same time!

"Now, what is the most uncommon element there is?"

That's my chance!

"Ice!"

I answered, but then I looked both sides since I heard the two people beside me answer the same. The bell rang and class was dismissed, Ino stood up while looking down on me. Did I make her angry?! Haru stood up next and didn't look at me, she looked out the window besides us instead! Where they both angry since I answered?!

"Well," Ino started as I gulped, "lets go to the next class together shall we?" My eyes widened and I sighed in relief.

"Ooh! And in our break time lets go outside! The weather looks so nice! What do you think, Elsa?"

I smiled like an idiot at both of them, I was so happy! And relieved! I thought they were both mad at me!

"But be warned, I won't go easy when it comes to academics, even with my friends." Ino smiled at us and I smiled even wider, she called me a friend!

"Of course! Haru always wanted a study frienemy! Come on, Elsa!" She smiled widely at me and I couldn't help but smile at both of them. I have friends! Finally! 


	8. Rivalry Part 1

-Ino-

After meeting Elsa and Haru we started getting close to each other, we met Elsa's cousin Rapunzel, I introduced them to my roommate Merida, and we met Haru's roommate Mavis. We even call ourselves The Big Six. These girls have different skills and dorms, me and Merida are from Combata, we're both fighting specialists, I fight my style while Merida has her bow and arrow. Elsa and Punzie are from Mahika which means they have magical abilities, Elsa can create Ice and snow, Punzie can heal using her tears but she said she had golden hair before so she's working on that. Haru and Mavis are from Brilliante, Haru's smart and talented mostly in stealth and agility, Mavis is the daughter of dark history's Professor Dracula, she's a vampire so her special talent is turning into a bat, controlling others physically, and erasing peoples minds.

The Big Six separated ways after classes since they had things to do but I had nothing to do so I just went to the garden. The garden was full of flowers and it was the most beautiful place for me there, the place was pretty empty since the students either go to the mall or the game house in the main building, it was long and wide so who knows how many places there are there, there's tons of places there so you wouldn't feel bored but I just loved the garden since I feel calm there.

I walked to the garden's big tree and saw someone there just sitting and relaxing, I came up to the tree and saw Sasori sleeping there. I stepped a little closer to him and then his eyes shot open which shocked me. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him since the opening ceremony then he just disappeared.

"Haven't seen you in a while."

"What are you doing here?" My brow twitched, be nice Ino.

"You don't own this garden so I have every right to be here. What are you going to do about it?"

He didn't answer so I sat beside him just to see his reaction, he twitched and glared at me.

"Why are you sitting next to me?"

"Because I want to, you can leave if you want but I'm staying in THIS spot right here."

He didn't move so we just sat there very near to each other.

"You're taking my personal space."

"Its not your space to begin with."

I was sensing that he was getting annoyed of me which made me a little amused by him but I stopped, I moved away and he raised his brow.

"You said you wanted space so I gave you some."

We stayed in silence so I decided to break it.

"So, where're you from?"

He didn't answer.

"I'm not from here but I came from a place called Konoha."

Nothing.

"I've actually made some friends here, what about you?"

Still nothing.

"It wouldn't hurt if you at least try to answer!" I snapped, seriously, I knew from day one that it would be impossible to deal with him but he should at least answer!

"Fine." Finally! "I don't care. Now just shut up and leave me alone."

"What?! You can't kick me out here since you don't own this place! But," I spoke catching his attention. "if you beat me at a mind game then I'll do what you want." I smirked, I'm very confident that I'll win this. Controlling minds is my game!

-Sasori-

This girl challenged me in a mind game and she smirked confidently, little brat didn't know what she was up against. A girl from Konoha? No problem.

She challenge me to a game of Shogi, I gave her the first move which made her happy but I'll soon wipe that smile off her face. We played and shockingly this girl knew what she was doing, we played for a while but I saw an opening and beat her. I looked at her and saw the pain of defeat in her eyes which made me smirk, that will teach you to never challenge me in mind games.

"Now do as I say and leave me a-"

"No! Not yet!" She shouted making me a bit shock. No? Then let me break her spirit.

"Fine, let's play another round."

It was a close fight, I was impressed but I still won. She challenged me with other mind games and it would be close but I still won. After the last challenge I saw her give up, I expected her to just sit there and stay quite but to my amusement I saw her icy eyes filled with determination. It will be fun breaking this girl's spirit.

"I don't like this! Not one bit!"

She was about to challenge me again but the bell rang, it was evening and students need to go back to their dorms.

"This isn't over, Sasori. I swear I will beat you."

She gritted her teeth and stomped away. Interesting, I would've killed her off but this was amusing, besides, Shifu said he'd be watching. Lets just see how this goes and how I would improve in this school. 


	9. Rivalry Part 2

-Haru-

I was happy that I made some wonderful friends and also study rivals! I even met Punzie and Merida! They met Mavis, my roommate and we started calling ourselves The Big Six.

Classes continued but I had fun since Elsa and Ino are my study rivals, we had most classes together but some apart, like my stealth and agility. I came to class and Ms. Kitty started giving us tips and lessons on how to improve ourselves. We had a little pre-test after her lesson and I made sure to remember all her teachings. After a few minutes the test started, a few more questions and I would be finished but before answering the last one Hibari already passed his paper! The other students gawked at him but I passed my paper right after him.

After the other students finished Ms. Kitty started calculating the scores and a few minutes later she announces the top scores.

"Haru Miura."

"Yes!" I whisper under my breath victoriously, beat that Hibari!

"And Kyoya Hibari."

"What!?" The students silenced as his name got called, this Hibari makes my blood boil! I need to beat him! Even if it's just by a point!

After classes I came to the gym, there are new obstacles that can be used daily so I came there to clear my head, the new obstacle was there so I gave it a go, after nine minutes I finished the obstacle, I was proud of myself since the record time of the obstacle was fifteen but the time record changed to nine. I came out of the gym and head to the near vending machine and got myself some water but when I came back the time record was changed to seven minutes and Hibari just passed me as he walked out.

"I-I…" I choked, I don't speak my usual third person anymore since Mrs. Eleanor, the etiquette's professor A.K.A Merida's mother taught me it was improper. But that's not the matter here! Hibari just beat my record time again!

I kept repeating the course but I still finished in eight to nine, some even ten since I was tired! I don't want to lose! I kept myself determined but my body felt heavy and unconsciously I started to fall. I waited for the big fall but I felt a strong hand keep me up. I looked up and saw Hibari.

"Hibari?"

He carried me to the bench and placed me down it, he placed a bottle of water beside me then left. I thought he was a heartless freak who enjoyed my suffering? Thankfully he still has a heart. But I still won't loose to him no matter what. 


	10. Partnership

xX0Xx

It was a big day, the students were all gathered at the assembly hall for a big announcement. They came packing in and sat at the chairs waiting for the school staff, The Big Six came and sat in the middle of the assembly hall and there Major Monogram came out.

"Good morning students! As you all know it has been exactly two weeks ever since The Academy's year started, well now it's time for us to randomly pick your School Class Partner or SCP's."

"School Class Partner? What's that?" Elsa asked her friends and non answered.

"As an introduction for those new students, an SCP is your partner for the entire year, you make projects, activities, and grades together. This ceremony are for those new students only, the second to fourth years have their SCP's already, remember that this school doesn't appoint you to how old you are, even when your a thousand years old you're still a first year, further introduction. You and your SCP's schedule will be changed so that you will be able to stay together, you're classmates now may not be your classmates after the schedule shipping since you will all be divided into six sections, six per year. Both of your grades will determine which place your on in class, whether its the first place or last place. You'll always sit next to your SCP and work together as one. There will be events in the near future where you must learn together and have each other's backs, so better learn to get along. This will be a male and female pairing that we call 'Couple' at the end of the school year the students nominate and crown the best Couple this year."

After Monogram explained the SCP and Couple Ino sighed happily and stretched her arms.

"Ah! So this school likes itself some romance! My type of school!"

"A Couple? Shouldn't schools restrict that kind of pairing?"

"This is a magic school, Elsa! It's a different type of school!" Ino patted Elsa's shoulder and smiled.

"I-I guess."

"Hey guys! Major Monogram is starting!" Punzie shouted and they returned their attention to Monogram.

Monogram opened a small box and a flying quill came out, he grabbed a piece of paper and placed it at the table where the quill floated, the girls watched in amazement as the quill wrote, soon after the first Couple was paired.

"Merida DunBroch and Hiccup Haddock."

"Me first?!" Merida shouted in her Scottish accents and they were both asked to the stage.

The pairing was random because Merida was a Combata and Hiccup was a Brilliante.

"I'm Hiccup, nice to meet you."

"Merida."

They shook hands but Hiccup flinched because of Merida's grip, they sat down and Merida's watch started buzzing.

"Once you've met your SCP the watch will remember who it is and remake your schedules. It will also give you a Couple name."

After Monogram explained the watch silenced and the girls saw the name 'MeriCcup'.

"Aww, MeriCcup. That's so cute!"

"Ah shut up, Punzie! This ain't cute!"

As the time passed more students got their SCP and only few remained left.

"Rapunzel Corona and Cody Breeze."

Punzie and Cody came up to the stage and introduced themselves.

"Hi! I'm Rapunzel! But you can call me Punzie!" Punzie greeted in her cherry personality.

"I'm Cody, we're going to get along real well!"

Rapunzel and Cody's couple name is CodUnzel.

"Don't you have someone courting you? What if you start liking Cody?"

"Of course not, Elsa! Eugene is the love of my life! I have this older brother feeling with Cody so no."

"What about you, Mavis? Don't you have a boyfriend?" Haru asked Mavis and got the girls' attention.

"Well yeah, Johnny's my true love so I won't like someone else. We zinged." Mavis blushed and looked down which made the girls giggle.

"Hmm, I wonder who my partner will be." Elsa zoned out as Monogram continued.

"Mavis Dracula and Peter Rogue."

"Hi, I'm Mavis." Mavis smiled and a tall fairly built guy with dark blonde hair and green eyes shook her hand.

"I'm Peter, lets not take this romantically like some do. Lets treat each other like siblings."

"Phew! Agreed!" They shook hands and Mavis smiled on the way back.

"So? That guy was pretty cute." Ino winked and Mavis laughed.

"We agreed that we'll treat each other as siblings."

"That's good! Johnny won't have any problems then!" Haru patted Mavis' shoulder and they all smiled, they looked at Mavis' watch and the name MavEr came.

"Elsa Arendelle and Jack Frost."

Elsa was still zoning out, the girls stared at her and one... two... three..

"ELSA!" They screamed together making Elsa scream.

"W-what?!"

"Stop zoning out! It's yer turn!" Merida shouted and Elsa came to the stage, when she got up she saw Jack come up fidgeting a little.

"Jack?"

"Oh uh, hi… Elsa."

Elsa sighed in relief and Jack looked at her smiling.

"I'm glad it was you, at least I know you." Elsa smiled and reached to shake Jack's hand making him blush. "SCP's?"

"SCP's."

They shook hands and felt a strong shock enter their bodies, both were shocked but soon they let go and sat back.

"So, Elsa. How'd it go?" Mavis asked as Elsa sat down.

"Well it went great, I don't have to worry much since I know him."

"You do?!" Ino and Punzie shouted in shock. "When?!"

"A while back, we met at the dorm and we greet each other from time to time."

"Hmmmmm…." The girls raised their brows and got back to position, they looked at Elsa's watch and their Couple name was JElsa, it was almost over and there were only a few students left.

"Next is Ino Yamanaka."

"Finally!"

"And Sasori Akasuna."

"Sasori… WHAT?!" Ino shouted from the top of her lungs as the girls covered their ears.

"Ino, what's wrong?!" Punzie asked as Ino gritted her teeth.

"Just a sec."

She calmed herself down and came to the stage where Sasori stood.

"I can't believe I'm going to be stuck with you for the rest of the year." Sasori frowned and it made Ino more mad than she already was.

"You're not the only one red head, I have to deal with you for a long time. So lets just do what they say with the least communication possible."

Ino reached out her hand and Sasori sighed, they knew it was impossible to get out of this.

Ino sat back down with a sigh.

"I take it back, this school would be better without Couples." She looked at the watch and saw SasoIno, she sighed again and moaned. "SasoIno, that sucks."

It was the last Couple to be announced and Haru was the only one who wasn't called, and another name she hopped was not it.

"Lastly, Haru Miura."

"Yes!"

"And Kyoya Hibari."

"No…."

"Go get 'em, Haru!" Punzie patted and she started walking, when she got to the stage Hibari waited.

"I don't like this, you're my rival, how am I suppose to beat you when we're going to work together?" Hibari didn't answer, he just held out his hand and Haru shook it, she sat back down and saw HibaHaru on the watch.

After the closing ceremony the students had the day off to meet and get close to their SCP as The Big Six walk out two girls looked like they had their souls ripped out.

"Ino, Haru, it's not that bad. Go and meet your SCP, maybe they're not as bad as you think." Punzie comforted.

"Yeah! They might be really nice!" Mavis tried to pep up.

"At least what ya got was someone who looked strong, not a wee little fishbone with a broken leg!"

"It's gonna be fine."

They both snapped and screamed in frustration.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Ino and Haru both screamed and started their rampage

"I can't believe I got paired up with Sasori! With all the guys in this school why him?! He is so impossible!"

"Why Hibari?! Why can't it be someone else?! Why do I have to work with a guy who I want to beat?! That is so unfair!"

The two girls continued their rant as the others calmed them down, when they do they sigh in defeat.

"I can't believe I have to deal with this." They both sigh and stand up.

"Don't let us keep you guys, go on and meet your SCP's."

"We'll try to figure something out, if I can deal with the impossible red head."

"Are you guys sure?" Mavis asked as she placed a hand on Haru.

"Yes, we are."

"Well, see you guys at the mall later."

"Bye." Ino and Haru waved.

"Bye guys." The rest of the girls waved. 


	11. SCP Part 1

-Ino-

I sighed, looks like I'm not the only one who has problems.

"So, what happened to you and your SCP?" I asked Haru, she was always a peppy one but after meeting her SCP she's been as down and angry as me.

"Ugh, stupid jerk kept beating my at everything I'm good at, he even beats my record time!"

"Really? I have the same problem with that impossible red head."

"Oh yeah? Hibari beat me at stealth and agility, what did yours do?"

"Sasori beat me in mind games which I'm very good at."

All of the sudden our watches beeped and it said 'meet your SCP'.

"I guess we have no choice but to meet them."

"Random, more like they're playing a trick on us." Haru sighed.

We sighed again and bid our farewells, I had to go to wherever Sasori was and I had a good feeling he was at the garden.

It was as empty as usual and I saw him at his usual spot at the big tree.

"Sasori." I called and he looked up raising his brow. "Can we talk?"

"What is it about? I don't like being disturbed."

"Can't we at least get along?"

"No."

"We're partners now, can't we get to know each other? I hate the fact that we have to work together and I know you don't like it either but I'm trying here. Can't I get your cooperation? It'll be just for a while."

He didn't answer me, I sighed and sat on the other side of the tree since he likes his space.

Time passed and the sun started to set, it was a beautiful mixture of orange, yellow, pink, and purple. I sighed, it would be like this all the time now since he's my partner.

"It's quiet, but its peaceful."

"That's why I like it." He talked? Strange.

"And I guess you like this sunset too?"

"I don't see it."

"Of course you don't, you're at the other side!"

He poked his head and I saw him look at it, he returned to his position before and we had silence as the sun set.

-Sasori-

The sunset was beautiful but I've seen better ones, she stayed silent as she watched the sunset. So I'll be stuck with this loud little brat. Damn it Deidara, are you cursing me or something? Why do I have to get stuck with his lookalike?

As the sun set the stars came out and I did a little stargazing for a while. I heard her giggle but I didn't care. I heard foot steps and I saw her sit next to me.

"I wanted a little company."

"Go find it somewhere else."

"Nah, why go away when there's someone here? Besides I know you, I still kind of consider you as a friend or acquaintance. Whatever you like."

"I don't need friends."

"But you have one."

We stayed in silence, looks like I'm stuck with her. Time passed as she just stared at the stars, I saw her lips tug up and she smiled.

"You know what I think?"

She was still trying to engage me in conversation, all her efforts will be useless so why try? I was getting tired of her so I just went with it.

"What?"

"The sky is one big piece of art."

Art? Now where did that come from? This seemed to be interesting.

"Art? How do you say that?" She looked at me as if knowing that I've taken this conversation to interest. "What do you think art is anyway?"

"I think, it's fleeting yet eternal."

She's sparked my interest.

"Why don't you explain it? How can something be both?"

"Do you know what memories are?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do."

"You know the meaning, sure. But do you know the essence? The beauty? It's considered as art in my opinion."

I think I might have underestimated this one, but I am curious about how she could say memories are art.

"Memories contain both happy and sad happenings, these memories are like beautiful paintings that we see. The difference is they stay in our minds, the happenings itself are fleeting but the memories stay within making it eternal. Like an explosion, it creates beautiful arrays of light in an instant and then disappears. Like a doll, a mannequin, or a puppet, it is created physically and can be preserved but in due time it will break, even in the slightest touch it will crumble but it stays longer, much like eternity. But memories are both. Take a flower for example, when you look at it a flower just withers when it's left alone or when its too old, but the memory of the flower remains making it eternal. Like life, you live years, making friends, knowing people, pursuing your goals in life. But one day you die and leave. You flee the world but the world has a memory of you, through your friends, family, and career which makes you eternal."

Finally someone reasonable to talk to. I've argued with Deidara about art but he never understands, but now, seeing as I've talked to her and seeing her side of art, it actually makes a wonderful combination, both fleeting and eternal. I suppose I can call her by her name now, seeing as I never did.

"And here I thought you were a loud, reckless, and stupid girl. But I guess you have some things up in that head of yours."

"You can be surprised with someone who you haven't really taken the time to know."

"Can you give me another example of art that's fleeting yet eternal?"

"There are many examples, you can find them in your everyday life. For me, life is one big master piece." She looked at me then at the stars. "There." She pointed up. "That's another example of art."

"Explain."

"The sky's cycle. Tonight the stars are bright, then the sun starts to rise, in the morning the stars are still there but it's not that visible, then the sun sets, then there's night again revealing the stars. Sunrises happen every morning, also the sunsets and the evenings. It may flee for a few hours but it comes back to an unending cycle making it eternal."

"But what do you think about eternal art only? Shouldn't beautiful creations last?"

"It should and it shouldn't."

"What do you mean?"

"No matter how beautiful one creation is, in the future it will still be outshined and soon it wouldn't be called beautiful anymore. But beauty is in the eye of the beholder, we don't see things like other people do, we have our own opinions and understandings so if one beautiful creation lasts then it's in the eye of one another whether its considered as beautiful or ugly."

With that answer I knew what she meant, looks like this girl will be able to teach me what she knows, we can exchange knowledge and talk about how we both see the sides of things, this partnership might not be so bad.

The bell rang signaling the students to go to their dorms, she stood up and dusted herself off. She took one last look at the sky which looked like it was going to rain and then at me.

"Lets get back to the dorms now, seems like the sky is sad." She smiled at me and offered her hand.

Was it wise to take her hand? Who cares, as long as I get to learn from this girl I wouldn't mind. It's hard to find people like this these days.

"Lets get back, Sasori."

"Alright, Ino." 


	12. SCP Part 2

-Haru-

After leaving Ino I went to the Combata dorm first, the people were training so I asked those who weren't busy.

"Excuse me, do you know someone named Hibari?"

"Oh, you must be his SCP." The guy muttered something like 'poor girl' but I shrugged it off.

"Yes I am, can you tell me where he is?"

"Well he usually sleeps at the rooftop of the dorm, maybe he's there."

"Oh, thank you!"

I raced off to the dorm's rooftop and saw Hibari sleeping there. I looked around the rooftop and saw that it was really pretty! It was a rooftop garden and in the corner of the rooftop were two trees and tied to it was a cradle made out of a long and big cloth, big enough for two people. Sleeping there was Hibari who gently swung left and right. If I disturbed him now then he would be mad, I sat down the tree and read a little booklet.

-Hibari-

I woke up a few hours after the closing ceremony, I was paired with the loud brunette herbivore, this should be interesting. I looked down and saw her there sleeping. Did she come here and waited for me to wake up? I looked down and saw the book in her hand, the stealth and agility pocketbook. She's upset that I kept beating her and went to study I see, sadly I've already finished the booklet.

I closed my eyes again and drifted back to sleep.

A few more hours later, I woke up to see that the girl was gone, finally gave up I see. I looked up and saw the stars were already out, I took a moment star gazing then I heard the door open, I glanced at the door to see it was the herbivore..

"Oh, Hibari. You're awake!" She smiled brightly at me and sat below the tree. I thought she hated me so why would she smile at me?

"What are you doing here?"

"Huh? Oh, as much as I hate to say it but, I'm your SCP so as much as I dislike it we'll be working together from now on."

"I work alone."

"But, Hibari. SCP's work together! They work together on everything! Why don't you-"

I've had enough of this herbivore, I knew if I simply pushed her away she'll keep coming back. So I threatened her.

"I said I work alone," I glared and it made her step back, "I don't need you helping me on anything, you're no partner of mine. Get lost, and if you ever come to me again I will bite you to death."

I started walking away and she tried to speak to me but I cut her off.

"I don't need a nuisance that can't beat me, you'll only get in my way."

"B-but…"

"I said get lost!"

I walked out the door and closed it shut, but after I had closed it I heard muffled sobs.

-Haru-

He closed the door… he screamed at me… I never knew he could do that…

After the door shut I fell to my knees, I was scared, I never knew that the person I treated as a rival disliked me that much to push me away and scream at me. I never liked being screamed at.

"D-don't c-cry, Ha-Haru…" I sobbed, I hated the fact that I was just screamed at! "D-don't c-cry."

Just then it started to rain, perfect! Just perfect! I wanted to leave but I couldn't, I was too weak to stand up so I just sobbed along with the rain.

Suddenly, everything went black and I felt something on top of me, I wasn't getting wet anymore and I wondered why. I looked up and saw Hibari holding an umbrella above me, he didn't wear his cloak which was obviously above me so he wore a purple long sleeve blouse, black pants and shoes.

"Get up." He ordered, I tried but I fell. I felt weak. He sighed and pulled me up, I was going to fall but he kept me up. He pulled me against him and he gave me the support I needed to walk. We entered a big room not far from the rooftop and he sat me down the bed, he went inside a room and my vision started to become blurry and then everything turned black.

-Hibari-

I heard the girl sob and then I heard the rain, normally you'd go into a shady place to avoid getting wet but instead she cried along with the rain, I sighed and spoke to my watch 'umbrella' I took my cloak off and entered the rooftop, the rain was a bit hard so I threw my cloak at her and placed the umbrella above her.

"Get up." I told her but her legs failed her, I pulled her up and pulled her against me.

Damn herbivore got me wet, we went to my room and I sat her at my bed. Now my bed is also wet. I came to get her a towel and tell her to leave but when I came back she had fainted. I placed my hand on her forehead and it seemed she had a fever. I sighed, I called the nurse and after she had changed the girl's clothes she gave her some medicine saying that she would be fine after some rest. I thanked the nurse and she left. I guess this girl is going to have to stay here. I placed a towel on her forehead and left her there, I lay down the couch and closed my eyes.

-Haru-

I woke up with a towel on my head and I was in an unfamiliar room, it was dark and all I could hear was the rain. I sat up but I felt dizzy so I didn't move for a while, I removed a curtain from a nearby window to let some light in and I saw the moon, it was big and bright. I looked around and gasped when I saw Hibari sleeping peacefully, that's right, this is his room, he must have taken care of me, but why? I thought he hated me? I took a spare blanket from the cabinet and gently placed it over him making sure he wouldn't wake up.

I felt dizzy again and I lay down the bed, I then realized that my clothes were changed and they're now purple pajamas, surely Hibari wouldn't do that, I checked the table and saw a nurse's note. Phew, the nurse changed my clothes, not Hibari. I lay back down the bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

-Hibari-

I woke up due to the sun's light, the curtain was moved so it let the sun in, I checked the bed and saw the herbivore was gone. Good-

"Good morning!" I heard her scream and it irritated me a lot.

"What are you doing?" I asked irritably as she set a tray down on the coffee table in front of me.

"I wanted to thank you for you know… ah! Anyway, I wanted to give you something special so I decided to make you breakfast!" She smiled at me, that smile is unbelievably bright in my opinion, I didn't want to deal with this herbivore right now.

"Out."

"No can do Mr. I-hate-mornings, our new schedule starts today so since I'm here, I'll wait for you to finish everything you need to so we can go to classes together."

"No."

"No? What do you mean-"

"I said, get out!" I glared at her and she finally got the message, she bit her lower lip and left.

I sighed, she finally got the point. 


	13. SCP Part 3

-Jack-

I gulped as I fixed myself properly, I'll be meeting my SCP this afternoon and I had to get ready! I still can't believe that my SCP is Elsa! I had to prepare! I rushed around the room as Cody played with a softball tossing it around like there's not a care in the world.

"Do I look okay?!" I asked him in panic and he just raised his brow at me.

"Jack, you look fine man. Relax, its not the end of the world… oh wait, for you? It is!" He laughed at me and I threw a snowball at him making him laugh some more, typical Cody. If you're with a guy like this, you'd have no choice but to cool down.

"I'm just worried, what if she doesn't like me? What if I mess up?"

"Then that's when you know if she'll accept you or not, just be yourself. She'll love it."

"Since when are you a love expert?"

"Dunno, I just read that off this sick chicklit magazine."

We both laughed and walked to the main lobby, its strange really, our SCP's are roommates just like us, my SCP is Elsa, really lucky, while Code's is the brunette I see her with, Rapunzel. When we came down to the lobby we saw the two girls laughing together and I gulped. I was nervous!

"Relax! Women smell fear!" He joked around, or at least I hope he was! Can they smell fear? You know like animals? I was really nervous man!

We came up to them and they greeted us, Elsa smiled at me and I could feel myself shaking! Why? It's not everyday you meet a gorgeous girl like her! She had her hair tie up to a bun and as usual she wore gloves.

"So guys, where do you wanna go?"

"Hmmm, how about the arcade!?"

"Ooh! The arcade! Never been to one of those! Elsa?"

"How about we go and get some refreshments first, then we go to the arcade?"

"Wow, Elsa! You talk like my mom! 'Refreshments', big word!"

I hit Cody with my shoulder as he laughed, Rapunzel laughed with him and Elsa joined in.

"I'm sorry, if you want me to stop talking formal then I'd be happy to."

"Gladly!"

Elsa smiled at Cody and it KINDA made me jealous, I said kinda!

"What about you, Jack? Where do you wanna go?" She stopped talking so formal but I still shook, Cody shouldered me and I cleared my throat.

"Uh, yeah. Arcade's fine."

I tried to act cool and lean on something but there was nothing there! I was such an idiot! I looked stupid in front of Elsa! I heard Cody and Rapunzel laugh and I got embarrassed but when I look up I saw Elsa offering her hand to me with a worried expression.

"Are you alright, Jack?" She asked and I gulped, she looked worried about me that it made my heart beat quickly, I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up, I stare at her pretty blue eyes as I held her hand. If only time could stop. I heard Cody and Rapunzel laughing in the background and I quickly took my hand away from Elsa and avoided looking at her, I blushed madly and heard both of them teasing me… us.

"Jack and Elsa sitting on a tree!" They sang. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Stop it!" I shouted then I heard Elsa laugh, wow she has such a pretty voice!

"Calm down, lover boy! Let's go get us some smoothies and then we go to the arcade. Fine with you?"

"Fine with me! Elsa?"

"I'm down."

We all stared at her and she blinked then cleared her throat and spoke.

"Y-you said-"

"It's fine! We'll just roll with it." Cody smiled, why does he seem to have a charm with the ladies?! We were here for a couple of weeks and he's already got a fan base!

"R-right… roll with it."

"To the maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllll!" Cody sprinted with Rapunzel right behind him screaming the same thing so I was left with Elsa, jeez I'm so nervous!

"So, Jack." She spoke and I jumped. "To the mall?"

"R-right. T-to the mall."

We went to the mall and got a few smoothies, this is the best thing I've had! Elsa and I had the same things, a mango blast while Cody and Rapunzel's are crazy mix-ins, those are the weirdest drinks in the mall since it had so many things mixed in it but they seemed to enjoy. We sat at a table and talked.

"So, Elsa. Are you seeing someone?" I almost spat out my smoothie when Cody asked that, he winked at me and Rapunzel giggled.

"Well, no. Not really. I'm not really into that stuff right now, study first."

"Spoken like a true student! Except for everything you said." CodUnzel, their Couple name, laughed and Elsa laughed along with them. I sighed, I have to thank Cody for that one, I might have a chance with Elsa!

"What about you, Rapunzel? Seeing anyone?" I asked Rapunzel, I wanted to get in the conversation so I asked her a question.

"You can call me, Punzie. And yeah, I'm seeing someone, his name is Eugene and…" she went on and on and on and on about her and Eugene that I almost fell asleep but Elsa tapped me and chuckled.

"She's done." She chuckled, I must've looked stupid. Punzie and Cody finished their drinks as Punzie talked, they walked to the arcade with me and Elsa behind.

"So, she's your best friend huh?" I started.

"Well yes, but she's also my cousin giving me a closer connection to her."

"Oh, so that's why even on the first day you were already close."

"First day?"

Argh! She must be thinking that I eavesdropped on her at the first day! Quick, Jack! Think!

"I uh… kinda saw you in the main lobby together. You know, buddy buddy."

"Oh, so I wasn't wrong when I thought that you were the guy I saw before."

"Before?"

"I kinda saw you in the main lobby on the first day too, you know, before we properly met."

She saw… me… before… too… what do I say know?!

"Oh look, we're at the arcade!" I heard Elsa say and we went in, when we got in we saw CodUnzel playing a rage game and they weren't taking it very well.

"Jump! Jump! Jump! You stupid cat! Jump!" The white cat died and Cody almost lost it, same goes for Punzie..

"He doesn't jump! Its right there and he doesn't jump!"

"I think we should get them off there."

"Agreed."

We came up to them furiously pounding on the keyboard to make the cat survive.

"Yo CodUnzel, time to quit the rage game!" I shouted and they didn't budge. Instead they shouted back.

"Shut up, JElsa! I'm beating this game!" They both shouted which caught us off guard. Elsa placed a hand on Punzie giving her a disappointed look and she sighed.

"Let it go."

Punzie sighed after Elsa spoke, she let the keyboard go and taps Cody, he plays another round but dies again, poor Codes.

"Lets play another game! Cat Mario sucks anyway."

"So, what's next?!" Punzie jumped while Cody looked around, he spotted a multi-player gun game and suggested team vs teams.

"CodUnzel versus JElsa! Who will win!?"

"Definitely not you guys!"

Me and Codes started laughing as we argued with each other about who's gonna win so we placed the new model oculus on and got our guns, wow this is so cool! It's like I'm really in the game! It's so HD! When I looked at my side I saw Elsa in full body armor! I was shocked, I didn't think our characters looked like us!

"Ready to go, Jack?"

"Ready! Lets beat CodUnzel and show them who's boss!"

Elsa smiled at me and we made our way to the battle field. I moved my head, this is so realistic! I looked around and saw Cody trying to fire at me. I moved away with Elsa behind me and I saw CodUnzel tailing us.

"Enemy on sight! Repeat! Enemy on sight!"

"Aye aye, Captain!"

"That's pirate! We're soldiers!"

"Aye aye, General!"

I couldn't stop laughing and same goes for Elsa, they chased us as they fought about soldier language.

"Just say: 'Sir yes Sir!'!"

"Oh, Sir yes Sir!"

Just as they finished we shot them meaning we won the game. We removed the oculus and the board says JElsa wins.

"Aw, so not cool."

"Well its your fault, fighting about soldier stuff." Elsa and I high-five and CodUnzel started laughing. Cody's a real sport.

"So, it's getting late. Almost dinner time. Wanna head to the eating place?"

"You mean, dinning hall?"

"Sure whatever you wanna call it, Elsa. So, lets go?"

"Okay!"

"I'm down."

We started laughing as Elsa repeated her favorite street phrase. She smiled at me as CodUnzel talked about other games.

"I'm glad you're my partner, Jack. I'm sure this will be a great year. JElsa?"

I gulped but smiled, I'm so lucky to have a shipping name with Elsa!

"JElsa forever." We shook hands and then followed CodUnzel, she didn't seem to mind the 'forever', I wonder if next school year we could be partners again, that'd be great. It's four years so I hope I could talk some sense into North. One thing's for sure, I like the idea of JElsa.

Mavis Dracula and Peter Rouge - Section 1 year 1

Elsa Arendelle and Jack Frost - Section 2 year 1

Ino Yamanaka and Sasori Akasuna - Section 3 year 1

Rapunzel Corona and Cody Breeze - Section 4 year 1

Merida DunBroch and Hiccup Haddock - Section 5 year 1

Haru Miura and Kyoya Hibari - Section 6 year 1 


	14. Forest Test

xX0Xx

The next morning after the students met their SCP's, they follow the new schedules to have their SCP near them. They were divided into six sections per year, the six sections each had a member of The Big Six so the girls would only hangout on breaks.

Ino and Sasori have been on good terms after talking about art, although they get along a few times Ino still gets angry every time Sasori beats her. Sometimes they get on each other's nerves but Ino would make a way for them to be on good terms again. Their schedule's different from Elsa and Haru making them have no competition on their section.

Haru and Hibari aren't doing so well, after the morning incident Haru had completely stopped forcing Hibari to cooperate with her making them have no connection like the other Couples, though they don't speak with each other they remain at the top of their section.

Elsa and Jack have been doing really well, they got close to each other and would hangout sometimes. Although Elsa had a problem with Jack, he wasn't studying that well. He got good grades thanks to Cody and his cramming program but Elsa knows that Jack could do much better. Even though Jack isn't that much of a studyholic they were still at the top of the section. They worked really well, one's weakness is the other's strength like Elsa with academics and Jack with subject that require strength, control and speed. Elsa was the book worm and Jack was the athlete making them a great ying and yang duo.

xX0Xx

After the class Major Monogram had a big announcement so the students were gathered in the assembly hall and waited for Major Monogram's speech. He came out and the whole hall silenced as he spoke.

"Students, today I will be announcing this year's special exam. Every year we host an exam to test every Couple's teamwork through strength and wit. This year will be a Forest Test. All of you will be placed in a virtual forest where you'll fight for survival. I will tell you the rest of the details on the exam day so be prepared, the time and date, well we'll announce that on further notice, the principal has yet to make a decision. You and your SCP must work as one to reach victory, this is an exam of teamwork so the best Couple wins!"

After Monogram's speech the students went out to their usual hangouts, thus The Big Six meet together at their favorite place in the mall, the smoothie corner.

"Haru!" Mavis shouted making Haru snap back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"You were day dreaming."

"I'm sorry, I'm just having some… trouble."

"Well tell us all about it!" Punzie spoke after she sipped her smoothie.

"It's Hibari, how can we work together on this Forest Test if it's as clear as day that he hates me and everything about me?"

"Don't you hate him as well?" Merida spoke in her usual Scottish accent.

"But I'm willing to work together to at least pass."

"Can you even pass at the Forest Test? Isn't it about survival?" Elsa asked as she patted Haru's back.

"I don't know. I just don't want to do badly on that test."

"Don't worry, Haru. Just speak your mind and then you'll be in good terms. I just randomly spoke about art and it turns out Sasori likes the same thing." Ino flipped her hair as usual.

"I don't think Hibari is like that at all. Back in our place, people fear him because he bites people to death."

The other girls shiver except Haru and Mavis, Haru sighed and ignored her strawberry bomb smoothie.

"Don't worry, Haru. Everything will be okay, I'm sure." Elsa comforted but it didn't do much. 


	15. Preparations

-Haru-

I sighed, why in the world did I have to get paired with Hibari? I hate this. I checked my schedule and saw that I had a vacant today, no one was available at this time so I roamed around the halls. I had to prepare for the test but I don't know how, it was a survival test so it meant fighting that's for one. Strength and wit… I can dodge pretty well, does that count? Sigh… I'm a failure.

I walked into a Chinese old fashion styled hall and then I saw this door saying 'Master Shifu'. I curiously went inside and saw an animal, a raccoon? Maybe. It was meditating and when I closed the door it breathed in and stood up. I was shocked and at the same time I was thinking it was adorable, it was an old raccoon but it was adorable!

"I am Master Shifu, came here out of curiosity I see." It spoke!

"Y-you're…"

"Yes, yes I am. Come, sit."

I sat down a pillow and he gave me tea, I inhaled the nice aroma and it calmed my entire body down. I drank it and it felt like I was in a relaxation spa.

"Calms you down doesn't it?" I nodded and he smiled at me. "I can sense you're in a lot of distress, maybe it's about the Forest Test?"

"Yes." I sighed, I am really in so much distress right now.

"Maybe I can help? I am a teacher here."

"A-a teacher? I looked around and saw no one.

"I know, I'm a special subject teacher. I teach control."

"Control of what?"

"Anything you want to control." He smiled at me and I sighed, worth a shot right?

"Can you teach other things? You know, like fighting?"

He smiled at me and stood up, he gestured for me and I followed him. We entered a massive dojo filled with equipment and training mechanisms, they were mostly old school mechanisms but there were new ones too.

"When it comes to fighting, there are the combat teachers." He poised a stance and gestured for me to attack. "But I suppose training you as my own won't hurt. Let me see what you know."

After a good thirty minutes of sparing he poised his hand to stop, geez, Master Shifu is one tough raccoon! I was mostly on defense with all his attacks! And I can see that he isn't even getting started! He gave me a bottle of water as I took my cloak off and wore my usual pink long sleeve blouse and black pants, good thing I decided to wear pants today, they did make us girls decide whether to wear pants or skirt since some girls aren't comfortable in a skirt, but it was still a requirement to at least wear a skirt once every week.

"You have good reflexes, I bet you do good in stealth and agility class."

"I do!" I shouted with a hint of pride, which brings me back to another person who's good in SA class and has a big problem with pride, I shook the thought off and focused on Master.

"Well that's good, you can survive but you can't just dodge every time. You should learn how to fight too."

He lead me to the training ground and I knew what was coming next, good thing I have a good four hours left before my next class. I have to thank the one who made my schedule! Or maybe there was a flaw in the time table of my watch making my schedule have a five hour break, but either way, I'm glad I have it! Hibari must be sleeping right now on our break but lets not think about him shall we?

"This is the type of Chinese Kung Fu Martial Arts that I use, the Red Panda style. It's easy and it's powerful, you'll have a lot to learn so lets get started."

-Ino-

"Sa-so-ri~!" I shouted and he flinched as he worked on a puppet, this guy's got this insane thing for puppets and I figured it was his special talent or something, if not then maybe he's in the intelligent division, he is pretty smart.

"Oh, Ino. You're there." After the whole art thing we've begun acting casual with each other, it makes me really happy but I don't know why.

"Working on another puppet?" He chuckled and it kinda took me off guard, after spending time with this impatient red head I saw his sides that I really didn't expect and this was one of it. It's kinda attractive, you know, his deep voice and all, he's pretty handsome with that red hair and brown eyes… argh! Ino, shut up!

"What do you think about this puppet?" I can tell it's art related, guy's crazy about art as much as I can tell! I examined the puppet with a red cloak, it had some seals painted on it and some weapons. Then it clicked, now I know why he's obsessed with puppets! It's obvious now!

"You're a ninja!"

"Kind of."

"What do you mean 'kind of'?! Its obvious! Those seals are used for Suna's art of puppetry!"

-Sasori-

Ino mentioned the art of puppetry like it was something you hear and see everyday. I've became casual with her like she's a teammate and if it were Academy terms then she is one. I keep getting surprises from this girl and her knowing the art of puppetry is the biggest surprise yet.

"You know that?" I raise a brow and her smile grew wider, so she does know.

"Of course! I've done A LOT of research about puppetry and I thought Kankuro was the only one I'd meet with that kind of jutsu!"

"Kankuro?" So she's met someone like me, and she's researched on it… interesting.

"He's a friend from Suna, I knew red hair was very often around our parts."

"So he's a puppeteer?"

"Well yeah, his puppetry sparked my interest for the thing."

"So you're interested in it?"

"Yeah but I can't seem to make my chakra to chakra strings, I thought of giving up but I still looked for a way to do it. I couldn't so I focused of medics."

"You're a medical nin?"

"Yup, one of the best around." She smiled at me, it's surprising that a girl like Ino had an interest in puppetry.

"So you say you liked puppetry?" Emphasizing the word 'liked'.

"I still do, I just gave up on learning it since I couldn't make chakra strings." She paused and stared at me for a long time, I was getting impatient but if I say something now she'd probably scold me and I know how noisy she can be. "Maybe…" she finally spoke.

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe you can teach me a thing or two about the thing. It's been a while since I've tried making chakra strings but hey, it's worth a shot. Just make sure you're good at it or else I'm going to find another tutor!"

"Are you giving me a choice?" She has absolutely no idea on who she's dealing with, well she doesn't know and if she does she'll probably run away.

"Nope, you can't say no. I'm stuck with you for the entire year, I'll at least make some use of you."

She smirked, she has a way of saying things that what she say she doesn't mean. I felt the corner of my lips pull up and she sat next to me watching my hands as I work on my puppet.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a ninja? And that you use puppetry? I barely see you fight in combat class."

"You didn't ask and I had no reason to tell you."

"You have a reason red head! I'm your partner, at least let me know some things about you!"

"Well? Why are you complaining? You know now don't you?"

"You should've at least told me sooner." She crossed her arms and pouted I raised my brow and I sent the puppet back in its scroll. I stood up and looked down on her as she pouted, she wouldn't let this go easily.

"Well?"

"Well what?" She glared.

"Don't you want to learn how I make my chakra strings?"

Her eyes lit up and she quickly stood up, I can tell that she would really like to learn about puppetry.

"Fine, just to see what I've done wrong. But after this we're planning our win on the test." She pouted and then smiled at me, this girl Ino is really interesting.

-Elsa-

I've been getting really close to Jack and we have so much fun together! I even found out that we had the same element! Ice! Is this destiny? Control yourself, Elsa! Stop acting like this! He probably doesn't like me, sigh. Enough of that! I've spent most of my times with him and we even exchanged stories! I even told him the reason why I'm here and everything about me. Well he told me about the guardians, Pitch, and his second life! It would be unfair if I didn't tell him my story.

Jack is really a nice guy, although my one problem with him is that he takes studying lightly. I had to do ALL the studying and strived to perfect every exam and quiz to stay on top. Come to think of it, the six of us got divided to each six sections so Ino and Haru are different from mine. I miss being on the same class as them, here in this section I have no one to compete with, they said they had no one to compete too so I really miss the competition between the three of us. Well Major Monogram said that all the Couples will compete in the Forest Test so that means I get to compete with all of them, but the thing is, it's a survival test, strength and wit. It means we'll have to fight both physically and intellectually. Good thing Jack is good at fighting, I can defend myself but I'm more into thinking. Sigh.

Well it's time to meet Jack at the mall.

I walk to the smoothie corner and saw him sipping his drink, he looked cool with his arm relaxed and he looked like he didn't have a care in the world… stop it, Elsa! Focus!

"Hey, Ellie!"

He spoke, I gulped. Ellie? Who's that? Was he meeting someone before me? He looked my way and I felt embarrassed so I turned back.

"Woah! Hold up, Elsa!" He reached me and I gulped. "Sorry, I didn't know that you didn't like being called in nicknames." He apologized, nickname?

"Nickname?" I spoke, he smiled at me and I swear I would've swoon over him like some fangirl if I didn't control myself… ugh… school, makes you feel things…

"Yeah, I kinda thought of calling you Ellie but I guess you didn't like it. Sorry."

"N-no! Its okay! I'd like you to give me a nickname!" I shouted and he kinda stepped back, oh no! That was inappropriate! But then he smiled at me… wait! He smiled at me! Does that mean he's not angry?

"Okay then, how about…" He closed his and rubbed his chin, I stare up him and then he smiled down on me. "Els, does that sound okay with you?"

"Y-yes!" I felt my cheeks turn pink as I smile at him. Els it is.

-Jack-

Don't. Blush. DON'T. BLUSH! Elsa looked so adorable as she smiled, her cheeks were pink and I couldn't help but look at her. I scratched my cheek and I glance at her. (Classic anime scene.)

"So, Jack! How do we do our Forest Test plan?" She smiled brightly at me and I swear I could feel my cheeks turn red. I look away as she smiled but I kept glancing at her.

"Uh… I uh… oh uh… fight?"

"I know that, silly. What I mean is, don't we need a strategy?"

Silly….? Shut up, Jack.

"Oh yeah, lets plan."

Damn it, Elsa. Why do I always loose myself when I'm around you?

xX0Xx

As the students prepare for the test their watches beep indicating the date and time of the test.

"Two weeks from now." Haru glanced at the training facility and back at her watch with keen and sharp eyes. "I must survive."

"Two weeks from now, at exactly 5:00 pm. Sasori." Ino glanced at Sasori as he finished his puppets.

"We'll be ready."

"Jack." Elsa spoke with a worried expression.

"Don't worry, Els. I'll protect you, I promise."

They smile at each other as they looked back at a strategy portfolio.

"Hey, Punz!"

"Yeah?"

"You know how to fight?"

Punzie took out a frying pan which caught Cody's attention.

"I can." She smiled as Cody raised his brow.

"Frying pan?"

"Who knew right?! What about you?"

"I'm good."

"Hey, Peter!" Mavis flew into the room and changed back to her human form.

"Yes, Mavis?" He smiled at Mavis and set down his book.

"What do we do in this Forest Test? I'm kinda scared."

The dark blond stood up and patted Mavis' head, he smiled down at her making her feel reassured.

"Just leave it to me."

"Merida, you almost hit me!"

"You've gotta know how to dodge! Yer gonna die quickly if ya don't!" Merida shot another arrow and Hiccup dodged it quickly. "There ya go!"

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" 


	16. Enter The Test

xX0Xx

The students are gathered in a big dome where they are allowed to wear an outfit of their liking. Major Monogram came on a floating platform along with the staff members and the students silenced.

"Today is the Forest Test, as you all know this is a survival test where you are all tested on your skills. I will explain the test, each Couple will receive two flags, place it wherever you want as long as it's not hidden. The flags must be seen by your opponents so this is where the real test begins. This is a 'capture the flag' test where you have to collect as much flags as possible. You will fight for these using your strength, wit, evaluation, and reflexes. This will be a four nights' test so we will give you the supplements you need to survive, just food no weapons, you can bring your own weapons or fight by hand to hand combat whichever pleases you. Traps and powerful weapons are allowed, we have also set traps in the forest to make this absolutely difficult for you. We will be grading you in your skills and teamwork so winning or loosing will not determine your grades but the winners of this test will receive a special prize."

Major Monogram's intern Carl pushed a small cart with two cushions while velvet cloth was on top of what seemed to be as the items.

"The winners of this test will get," Monogram removed the cloth and revealed a lamp and on the other two crystal necklaces. "one wish from the genie of the lamp and a protective charm necklace that can protect you from anything. Take note that the genie will only grant one wish, and one wish only. Not per person but exactly one. The charm can protect you no matter how strong an opponent or a weapon may be."

The students became interested in the prizes and started talking, noise began to fill the area but Monogram spoke again making them quiet.

"The test will begin in exactly fifteen minutes, say your good lucks and move to the plates you're assigned to."

The platform flew up and disappeared. The Big Six girls formed a circle as they talked.

"Woah! Ino, you look sexy!" Punzie shouted making Ino raise her brow. Punzie wore a simple pink tee, brown pants, and sports shoes.

The girls looked in awe at Ino as she revealed her skin. She wore her usual purple kunoichi outfit and it made her feel relieved to wear the outfit again, she had her usual hairdo which is a high ponytail with her bangs covering her right eye.

"I-Ino… how can you wear that without feeling uncomfortable?" Elsa asked, she wore a blue shirt with a snowflake on it, black leggings, and sport shoes. She didn't wear her gloves this time since she and Punzie both agreed on the outfits since they thought it would be easy to move around in.

"I'm used to it, this is what I wear back home every day. To tell you the truth it feels great to wear this. I can finally feel some breeze!" As she spoke the guys around kept gawking at her and the girls kept pulling their SCP's away.

"And, Haru! You look adorable!" Punzie spoke again and the girls looked at Haru.

"Huh?" Haru wore a yellow sleeveless hoodie with a bunny print, a black mini skirt with cycling shorts and black shoes.

"Haru, do you always wear those when you're about to fight?" Mavis spoke up, she wore her usual all black outfit.

"Well, I wear this when I practice stealth and agility. Does that count?"

"Kinda. And, Merida. What's with the gladiator princess look?" Punzie asked Merida who wore viking armor.

"Hiccup made me wear this viking armor."

As the girls chat about their outfits a bell was heard, it signaled the students to take their place. The girls bid good lucks and farewells as the went to their platform.

-Elsa-

I walked over to the platform where Jack waited and he smiled as he saw me. Must not break! I smiled as I forced to hide my blush.

"Hey, Els! You look good in those!" He spoke and I blushed, I stepped on the platform and gulped.

"You look good yourself." I smiled at him, he indeed looked handsome in a blue hoodie and tight brown pants, he didn't wear shoes and he had snow all over him. Ugh! I blushed and he chuckled, I'm so embarrassed.

"This is actually the first time seeing you out of the uniform."

"Same here."

We smile at each other as my cheeks grew pink, we heard a siren and it meant that the exam was about to start. I hope we at least do good. I'm getting worried here.

"Don't worry." Jack spoke. "I'm right by your side."

He smiled at me and I felt very safe, I sighed in relief. Of course, I'm safe when I'm with Jack.

-Ino-

I walked to the platform and saw Sasori wearing a simple black cloak, black shirt, and red pants.

"Keeping it simple?" I asked as I stepped on the platform.

"It's better than showing of your skin." He scolded, I smirk at him as I raised my brow.

"I'll have you know I wear this kinds of things regularly. I can move freely in it and that's the advantage."

He grunted and I chuckled.

"Don't worry red head, I'll be back in uniform after we win this." I smiled confidently at him and his lips tug up.

"You're confident."

"Of course I am! I'm Ino after all."

-Haru-

I walk over to the platform and stepped on it, Hibari wore a simple white blouse, black pants and shoes. We stayed in silence then heard a robotic female voice spoke.

"Let the test begin."

Walls started going up and it felt like the platform went up as well. After a few minutes the walls came down and we were in a big forest with no one on sight.

"Protect your flags, the red flags will turn orange once it's been take. If both flags are taken then the watches will teleport you out of the forest and to the audience stand. If one flag is taken then your SCP has a chance to take it back within five minutes but if your SCP doesn't succeed then you're both out. Two flags are both counted in the flag counter, it's not a 'two flags-one count' test, if you take two flags then your counter will go to two. There is also a termination rule, when for example a Couple has six flags and another has none when the Couple that has six flags has their own flags taken then the six flags they get will be uncounted for and would be completely terminated. You will be graded in performance, character, and teamwork yes, but no score on the test, This is a survival of the fittest. Good luck."

After Major Monogram spoke I saw the flags on the ground along with a big backpack of food supplies. I took the flags and gave one to Hibari. We didn't speak to each other and just began our hunt. 


	17. Night 1

-Ino-

It was turning dark and we haven't seen anyone, I tried tracking people down by reading their chakra but nothing! It's like there's no life here! The sun has finally set and we heard a siren same as before.

"Night time has arrived. Now, the test begins."

Major Monogram spoke, I looked around and saw red lights everywhere! I felt living presence around us and I looked at the flag that I tied around my waist, it glowed red as well.

"So it's just beginning." Sasori spoke as I felt his back pressed to mine. "These red flags glow to indicate the enemy our position. They want us to fight and take other flags quickly, this is just night 1." I saw him glance at the flag he tied around his wrist.

"What are you so worried about?! We're going to fight, and we're going to win! Besides…" I smiled, "I have an expert puppeteer with me, I'm not too worried."

Before he could speak the bushes started rustling and there jumped a girl in a witch's outfit and a guy wearing a normal green shirt and blue pants, he had a big sword with him.

Sasori pulled out a scroll and a puppet came out, I grabbed a kunai and readied my stance.

"Hey freshmen, don't think your gonna win or anything. We seniors have been winning these things for the past two years and we're not gonna let you take our place, not that you can anyway." The guy pointed his big sword at us like he wasn't carrying anything.

"Ihihihihi, poor little freshmen. Going against us already." The witch laughed and I got annoyed by her, more students came rushing in but when they saw the two people they backed away, so, they're strong?

"You, girl!" She pointed her little stick at me and I got annoyed, and I mean really annoyed. I was spitting out venomous aura.

"Hey, Ino."

"What?" I gritted my teeth and glared a Sasori, he moved back a little with a little shock, then his brow twitched in annoyance and I smell an argument coming in.

"What are you glaring at? How dare you glare at me little brat?"

"What do you mean how dare me?! And who are you calling a brat?!"

-Sasori-

Here we go again, Ino is making this really difficult again. How dare she glare at me like that? We glare at each other for a short time then we both heard the two people in front of us laugh.

"Awww! Couple have a fight?!" The witch spoke.

"That's cute!"

Ino glared at them and I could tell she was really angry. When I was about to attack them she did it already.

"Butterfly needle!"

The whole area we're in got filled with flower petals and the students around the area became paralyzed, I saw that the two people in front of us got half of their bodies sucked down to the ground. I saw Ino walk up to them with an annoyed look on her face.

"You know I absolutely hate people who get on my nerves." She placed explosive seals on both of their heads and they just shuddered in fear… wait… explosive seals?

After that we both disappeared, the flowers became explosives and in a few meters away there was a big explosion. Ino did this? I guess I don't know this girl that much yet seeing as she knows her way around illusions.

We walked back to the area where the students lay unconscious, still alive.

"Shouldn't they be dead?"

"Those were just spark seals. They just made them unconscious, lucky for them." She started collecting the flags and one by one the students started to teleport out of the forest. When she finished I then saw a number flash on my watch.

"Twenty four?"

"That's few." She grunted. "Seems like the other students left while you annoyed me."

"I annoyed YOU?"

"Just… just shut it."

"No, how dare you make me shut up brat?" I'm getting mad, she doesn't know who she's talking to, she turned to me as she bit her lip.

"I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to push my anger towards you!" She sat down and hugged her knees near her. I sighed, this girl has so many tantrums.

"Get up." I told her as the whole area cleared.

"Are we okay?" She looked up at me, she always did this. Whenever we get on each other's nerves she would always ask me this question.

"Yes, we are." And I always found myself saying yes. I offered her my hand, she grabbed it and stood up, she smiled at me and squeezed my hand. After a few seconds she let go and gathered the flags we collected.

"SasoIno from section 3 year 1 is in the lead, with the equivalent of twenty four flags."

"Ha! Take that test! Three nights to go and we win!"

And there she goes, back to her peppy noisy attitude. I swear, this girl is very interesting.

"Huh?" She looked at the clock and I saw her lips form a smirk. "Looks like we have ourselves some competition." She showed me her watch as it spoke.

"… with the equivalent of thirty flags."

-Haru-

When night struck the flags shone a bright red glow, Hibari and I followed the lights taking every flag in sight swiftly making students teleport to the stand in shock.

"SasoIno from section 3 year 1 is in the lead, with the equivalent of twenty four flags."

I smirked, SasoIno huh. I moved my pace and after a few more flags.

"HibaHaru from section 6 year 1 is in the lead, with the equivalent of thirty flags."

"Take that girls, lets see you try me now." I smirked, I jumped up and twirled around in happiness. Hibari passed me and got a few more flags, I quicken the pace and got more flags as well.

The air around us feel so heavy, I could almost choke. He hates me a lot I suppose, he wouldn't even bother looking at me. I don't like this feeling… I don't like being hated.

-Elsa-

"What do we do now, Jack?"

"We just keep quiet, the rest are fighting to get more flags. I'm sure a lot of students will get eliminated from the test so let's just keep our guard down."

"And what if we're spotted by someone?"

"We'll fight them off, easy."

"I don't think it is for me."

The whole place was filled with red lights but as time passes the number of lights decrease. Jack and I kept a low profile, I was scared really but I had to fight. I don't think I'd do well on this test, I can't fight well, proven in combat class. Ino and Haru are already in the lead, I can't lose now can I? But I'm scared, I tried to calm myself down but no can do, then I felt a strong hand reassure me, I looked at Jack and he smiled at me.

"Don't worry, if you don't want to fight them I'll fly us off. Besides, I'll protect you won't I?"

I smiled back at him and felt my cheeks turn pink again.

"I trust you."

I do, I really do. Why can I trust someone so much I don't know, I just trust him… I just really really trust him. I know I'm safe around him, my fear will never reach me as long as I'm with Jack. So, let the test move on. 


	18. Night 2 (SasoIno)

-Sasori-

The day went by quickly and we've gathered fifty two flags, it was the second night but we couldn't see any red lights. We walked around but when we reached the deeper parts of the forest it turned darker. Only the faint shine of the stars were our light, we walked around the forest for quite a while then I stopped, something's not right. I marked one of the trees and then followed up with Ino, a few minutes later I confirmed I was right.

"What's wrong?"

"We've been going in circles."

"What?! How can you be so sure?!"

"I had a hunch before so I marked one of the trees and I was right, when we passed this area I saw the mark I made. They're making us go in circles on purpose."

"There must be something to this, they won't trap us here for no reason. But if we are," Ino placed the bag down and lay down the grass with a contented sigh. "the least we could do is rest and admire the stars."

"The stars?" I sat beneath a tree as she pointed up.

"Of course! The stars are my favorite form of art, they're just… really fascinating." She smiled, after a few moments of silence she pulled on my cloak.

"What is it?"

"The view is better when you lay down, try it."

I did what she said and she was right, the stars looked better when you lay down since you look directly at it.

"Nice huh?"

"It sure is."

After a while of staring at the sky I felt Ino move, when I looked at her she was fast asleep. I chuckled, this girl's is really entertaining. Who knew I'd learn a lot and feel a lot from this girl? I laugh, I smile, and I feel… happiness? How come I'm feeling all these things? I thought I locked all of these away?

I glanced back at Ino to see a peaceful smile on her face.

Is she unlocking all those emotions again? How is that possible? Strange… but I don't mind, lets just see what happens.

After a few moments of silence Ino's eyes shot open, she looked around and then looked straight at me.

"What is it?"

"I just woke up, I don't feel sleepy anymore but I don't know why. How long was I out?"

"I don't know, but its not that long."

"Oh."

Silence came again, I was getting used to this silence. It was somewhat comforting.

"Hey, Sasori."

"What?"

"Lets open up a conversation." Ino looked at me with a smile plastered on her face.

"Go ahead."

"So, if you had one wish what would you wish for?"

If I had one wish? I became silent, what would I wish for?

"I have no idea." I admit, I never thought of what I wanted to wish for. "What about you?"

"Ah, I have no idea. I guess we'll think about that once we win." She smirked at me and I smirked back, she's really confident now isn't she?

"Hey-"

Before Ino could continue to speak the place became filled with darkness, we quickly stood up and I felt her back press onto mine.

"It's the second night, what could they be up to?" Ino growled, I chuckled at her little action.

After a few seconds of pure darkness a spark of light came, I saw a man who had somewhat the same hairstyle as Ino, he also wore Konoha's forehead protector.

"W-what the-"

Ino stuttered, the man's dead eyes came to us as he grabbed a kunai and quickly came at us. I moved but Ino seemed to be frozen in her place, the man's kunai almost stabbed her neck but I moved her using my chakra strings. She came back to her senses and quickly got her composure back. The man came back quickly and pursued us deep in the forest, instead on fighting Ino ran so I followed her. I couldn't leave Ino since we had to work together on everything to win. The man was getting nearer and soon he grabbed Ino by her hair, she screamed in pain as the man placed the kunai right above her neck.

"Tch."

I reacted quickly enough and pulled her put of his grasp before he killed her. Was this part of the test or did something go wrong? This school's staff wouldn't be killing students, would they?

Ino gasped for air as the man disappeared, this place was playing with us.

"Sa-Sasori." She shook, obviously stricken by the happenings.

"It's okay, he's gone."

She fell to the ground and sobbed, was this really affecting her? Was she this scared of death? Just then a blade came right us, we were caught off guard and saw that a female puppet with brown hair had directed it towards us, alongside was a male puppet with red hair. My eyes widened at the sight of those who controlled it, they looked like exactly the puppets they were controlling.

Damn this place, messing with our heads was their main objective, making it hard for us. The same man who tried to kill Ino appeared along with a woman who had brown hair tied to a high bun and wearing glasses, they all had dead eyes and looked like they were being manipulated. Both of them pulled out a kunai and charged along with the puppets.

"Ino, get up. We have to fight."

"No…"

"What?" I growled, "What do you mean no-" I glanced at her and saw that she covering her ears, she continued screaming 'no' like she's lost all her senses. I had no choice but to fight alone, not that I needed help, they did say that we should be working together but in Ino's situation she was nowhere in reach.

I pulled out my puppets and fought them, I blocked and attacked at the same time. I had plenty of strings to control as much puppets as I want but now I only used two. It was a bit difficult but I finished them off. With one swift move of my blade I charged my puppets at them then they disappeared.

Once they disappeared Ino calmed herself down, I glanced at her as she controlled her breathing.

"What happened to you?"

"This isn't over."

"What do you mean it isn't over? What is?"

"Those… things... they're not done yet… I… heard it."

This girl is making no sense whatsoever, something must have happened to her when she blacked out.

"What exactly did you hear?"

"Voices… some I've heard but most of them are cries of pain, suffering… death."

Is this all part of this exam? Did they purposely try to kill us? Interesting, now I'm beginning to think that it wasn't a mistake that I came here. Aside from the things I've learned this is starting to get interesting. Though in Ino's case she looks like she's going to lose all her strength.

"What do we do?" I asked, she'll probably say quit the exam.

After a few moments of silence I was beginning to think she's blacked out again, but soon she stood up and looked me in the eye, fear and determination mixed in her eyes.

"We fight. We'll win this so there's no backing down. They're using our fears against us, maybe they'll start using me against you. I've heard those voices and I'm afraid of them but… it's better to fight than living in the shadows, better than giving up. They might control me before you know it, I'll fight of course but those voices are strong so I doubt I'll last long. The one thing that I want you to remember is…"

She walked towards me and I saw the glint of sadness in her eyes, she handed me a kunai and I know exactly where this going.

"if I ever try to fight you, don't hesitate to fight back. If any means, kill me if you have to."

She was serious about this isn't she? I've killed a lot before but something about this isn't right, maybe the fact that she gave her life up willingly is what's setting me off, either way, it would be easy to kill her right? I've done it before so I could do it now. Problem is, Shifu would probably halt the exam and stop me, but if Ino was right and they would turn us against each other I'd have no choice.

"Keep your guard up, we have a long night to go." As if on cue the whole place began to shake, darkness filled the area once more and we were guarding each other's backs.

A few hours of fighting and I could tell that Ino was getting tired. We've encountered a lot from shadows, strange animals, and other creatures. I've seen some of them since the other students have things like them but the others were completely out of the ordinary. A little bit more and the wave seemed to stop, I heard something hit the ground from behind me and when I looked Ino had collapsed on the ground. I cautiously came to check on her keeping my guard up as she suggested, when I came near a kunai was almost inches from my face, it would've hit me if I didn't act fast enough.

Ino stood up, her eyes were as dead like those who attacked us before, speaking of them there they are now. They came out of the shadows with their dead eyes set on me, Ino was being used by them so I had no choice but to fight all five of them.

"Sasori," The woman puppeteer spoke, "come with mom and dad. Don't you miss us?"

Damn it, Ino said some thing about fear but how come my so called 'parents' are here? Do they portray my fears? I have no fear but why are they here? Did they bring the past along with the fears? Damn it, damn it all.

"Sasori, come here. Come to your parents."

"Sasori, don't worry. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. We can talk about art as much as you want, come here." Ino spoke, they were trying to mess with my head, too bad for them.

"I don't have parents. And, Ino. Snap out of it, they're only controlling you."

Once I said those words dark mist began to encircle Ino's body, the dead eyes of those who were around her became black, soulless black. They charged at me and I felt a large increase of power in each one of them, I began to fight them but I had a lot of trouble, they were coming from everywhere, their speed and strength increase made it harder for me. Ino joined in so it became harder.

I began to focus and started to fight seriously, I picked up my pace along with my strength but the more I fight with power the stronger they get. I was getting a bit excited, it's been a long time since I had a good fight, I enjoyed it. I smirked and saw an opening, I attacked using my puppets and defeated the first two, now all that's left are those parent puppets and Ino.

"Sasori, don't make this difficult for mom and dad." The female spoke. They attacked me again with another increase of power.

Ino came to fight in close combat, I quickly pushed her off though her reflexes got the better and she almost hit me, I dodged and used one of my two puppets to push her off, and to my success it worked. The fight continued, it was becoming harder and harder since their strength would rise after a few minutes, I was getting tired of this though it's a good fight. I jumped back and placed my puppets back in its scroll, I pulled another scroll and there came out was Sandaime Kazekage.

"Now, it's not that your special or anything but be grateful that you're eyes had seen this remarkable piece of art."

I attacked using Sandaime's iron sand, they did put up a fight thought it didn't last long proving how strong I am. I trapped Ino in sand on one corner and I trapped the two puppeteers in the other, soon I slammed two pillars between them, crushing them inside. Yes they do look like my parents but they only looked alike, I have no remorse against them and I never will.

After that I saw black mist leave Ino's body, she fell but I was able to catch her using my chakra strings. I placed her down slowly and saw that the people who attacked us were only mannequins, I saw words became visible in the middle of the ground as the sun rose up, it shone and once the sun had completely risen the words became as clear as day.

SURVIVING YOUR FEARS

I sneered, it was a good fight but I had no fear. It's better to say that I have won the fight sure but I was never afraid. More words came as and I read the following.

THESE MAY NOT BE YOUR FEAR NOW, BUT IT WAS IN THE PAST AND SOON IT WILL BE ON THE FUTURE

The light from the words came straight to Ino and wrapped her head in a faint light, the light disappeared along with the words as Ino woke up. The mannequins became dust and was blown away by a strong gust of wind, Ino completely woke up and stood.

"What happened? Why was I out?"

"What?" She doesn't remember anything?

"I mean the questions I asked, just answer them." She crossed her arms and looked at me with a bored expression, why was it so nice to have her back? I smirked, they removed her memory so she wouldn't remember, but did they remove everything?

"You don't remember anything?"

"Well, I remember that we were fighting weird creatures all night then I just woke up here." So she thought we were just fighting those creatures.

"There, you remember. Now don't ask me anymore."

"That doesn't explain why I was out and why- ow- my muscles hurt badly."

"You've been fighting all night of course that would hurt and you slept in an instant when we finished them off, doesn't that make any sense?"

"Okay now you're just insulting me."

"Was it obvious?" I smirked and she smiled at me playfully. She lay down the grass with a sigh.

"I'm tired, lets just rest for the entire morning is that okay with you?"

"Do what you want, we have two more nights so you better build up your energy."

"Gladly."

After that she fell asleep, I continued to rethink the words they gave. Fear in the past, that I understand since they dug deep down my childhood for my parents, that was a violation of privacy and I'm sure to ask Shifu about this but fear in the future? I won't develop any kind of fear. I'm sure of it. Was it hers then? Maybe. For now, we have two more nights to prepare for. Every night seemed to be getting harder, I wonder what the next one is.

I don't want to fight her. 


	19. Night 2 (HibaHaru)

-Hibari-

I took a look at my watch and we've collected sixty flags so far, it was the second night and we came into a clearing, there were no signs of red flags anywhere.

"Is it okay if we rest?" The herbivore behind me spoke, ever since the incident in my room she hasn't annoyed me. This whole time she stayed quiet to my surprise and pleasure, she's been keeping her pace up with me and when it came to fighting she's able to.

I stopped and she did as well, we sat down below a tree and rested, she kept her distance away from me so I decided to get some shut eye.

"Aaaaaaah!"

My eyes opened when I heard the girl scream, I looked around and saw that she was being strangled by a dark shadow, I pulled my tonfas out and quickly tried to strike but the shadow disappeared deep in the forest. I chased it and continued to hear the girl's pain filled cries, I continued to chase it to a cliff where it placed her over the cliff.

"Girly, why don't you scream the name of your savior."

"I… I…"

-Haru-

I asked Hibari if we could take a breather, we haven't had a spec of rest but it was okay, we sat down underneath a tree but I kept my distance and I mean kept away from him as much as possible. I tried to get some sleep but then I saw this black shadow, I stood up and then the next thing I knew was being chocked to death.

After a few minutes of being chocked and seeing nothing I heard a deadly sinister voice.

"Girly, why don't you scream the name of your savior." It said, I saw nothing but pitch black, my vision started to get blurry and I was getting dizzy, the lack of air made my head grow very light and my neck was hurting like insane.

My savior? Tsuna-san would always be the one to save me at these situations but right now?

"I… I…" Who was I going to call on? There's no one here except… "Hi-Hi…ba…ri…" The pain was killing me, I was going to die… no… I don't want to die!

"Wrong, sorry no second chances." It mocked and I felt the pressure on my neck cease, for a minute there I was glad but then I realized that I was falling to my death. It was wrong? I was wrong? No… please... I don't want to die… please… anything… no…

"KYOYA!"

I felt strong arms catch me and when I looked up Hibari had caught me, he jumped up and we landed on a safe area.

-Hibari-

She screamed my name, both actually. When she said my last name the shadow released her, when she screamed my first name the shadow disappeared. I used roll to catch her and then jumped to a safer area. She clutched my shirt in fear, her hold was too tight for me to set her down so I just let her be. She coughed and desperately breathed for air, her neck was burning red and there were some cuts and bruises as well.

We came back to the area where we left the bag of supplies, I gently placed her down as she gasped for air then I took a water bottle out. I poured the water on the handkerchief and came back to her.

"Hold still." I told her, I dabbed the wet handkerchief around her neck and on the injured spots.

Tears started to roll down her eyes as she winced in pain and sniff. Looking at her right now she seems to be like an injured animal, small and fragile, yet fierce.

"I-it hurts." She cried, "H-Hibari."

Once mentioning my name a luminous shadow appeared behind a tree, I glared at it as it neared her. She was the target of this thing, but it seemed to have disappeared when she mentioned my first name.

"Say my name, my last name." I ordered.

"Uh, Hibari."

The shadow grew and it came nearer quickly.

"Now, say my first name."

"Why? I'm not used to calling people by their first names."

The shadow was almost near.

"Say it."

"But-"

"You say that Sawada herbivore's first name so what difference would it make if you said mine? Just say it."

She hesitated and gulped, she took a deep breath and looked directly at my eyes.

"K-Kyoya."

Upon the mention of my first name the shadow disappeared.

"Good. Now just listen to me from now on. Call me by my name do you understand?" As much as I hate letting people call me by my name I'd have no choice but to let her.

"B-but-"

"Just listen to me and do as your told."

"But I can't call someone who hates me by their name."

What? Someone who hates her? Does she think I hate her? That would explain a lot.

"You shouted at me, you didn't like me being around you. Wouldn't that mean that you hate me?"

I sighed, I saw tears fall from her eyes as she recalled me shouting at her. Honestly, was she this sensitive to those things that it would mean that I hate her? It was like looking at a defenseless animal seeking safety. Like a herbivore hiding from a predator. There was no one here to take care of this girl so I have no choice but take it upon myself to take care of her, even if its none of my business.

My hand placed itself at the top of her head and it began petting her, she looked directly at me with sorrowful eyes and I somehow found myself drowning; paralyzed by those eyes.

"I don't hate you. Now, just listen to me and call me by my name do you understand?" I could see the shock in her eyes but soon it was replaced by the bright light I saw before.

"Y-yes." She smiled brightly at me. "I will!"

The corner of my lips tugged up as a small smile escaped my lips. I smiled? I just smiled. I noticed that everyone around her seemed to smile and laugh, does she have the ability to make people smile and laugh?

I had no time left to asses her abilities since black shadows seemed to fill the place along with various creatures and animals. We stood up and I positioned myself to fight, she did the same with her form of hand to hand combat. She smiled at me once more as she eyed the enemies before us.

"You know, you've just given me hope. So whenever you'd be grumpy with me I'm not going to give up that easily, you told me that you don't hate me so I won't stop pursuing you. So expect me to always be around you since we have a long way to go, Kyoya."

I smirked at her remark, she wouldn't give up now would she? What a brave herbivore.

"I have a name too and it's Haru, so call me by it. No buts."

"Hn whatever you want, Haru."

After hours of fighting everything disappeared, darkness covered the clearing but then six shadows took form of something and when it was finished it seemed like exact copies of Sawada and his friends.

"T-Tsuna-san!? Everyone?!" Haru shouted in glee but then stopped as she noticed their dead eyes.

"It's just a trick. Don't let them fool you."

The six of them started attacking us and we fought, I was surprised when I noticed her fighting skill increase, I knew she knows how to fight but I didn't expect her abilities to be like this, well considering her skills in stealth and agility I should've guessed she knew some things. She wasn't that much of a fighter in combat but that would prove this herbivore an interesting one.

I focused on my own fighting and I felt their strengths increase from time to time, I smirked, it was becoming an interesting fight. I fought them as they came at me all at once.

"H-help… m-me…"

I heard a familiar voice and spun around, the same dark shadow had its hands around Haru's neck squeezing the air out her lungs. She struggled but couldn't break free. I charged towards her but the six other stopped me, I glared at them as the shadow continued to choke her to death.

"So you figured out how to make us disappear huh? Well let's fix that, if this girl can't speak then we'll eventually over power you." The shadow spoke, they were planning to kill her? Was this all part of this exam or is this a real threat? A school would never allow such harm to come to their students.

I shook the though off as more dire things are needed to take care off. The six shadows fought me and pushed me away from Haru as she chocked. I needed to end this now.

"You said something about over powering me. Well then, let me tell you this," I opened my box and roll came out, I let my flames encircle the area and also my tonfas. "that's hardly possible."

I attacked all six of them swiftly and with one attack they all vanished. I charged at the shadow but it flew up, Haru seemed to be in the verge of dying but was able to say one more word.

"K… Kyo…ya…"

The shadow disappeared and I quickly caught her, the sun came up as words seem to come out of the ground as they shone. As the sun completely risen the words became clear to read.

SURVIVING YOUR FEARS

My fears? I have no fears, and it seemed like in this night nothing seemed to scare me. More words become visible and I continue to read,

THESE ARE THE OTHER'S FEAR NOW BUT SOON YOUR FEARS WILL BE SHOWN AND IT WOULD CONCERN THE OTHER AND YOU

What it meant I didn't care for, I saw the light from the words encircle Haru's neck and head and soon the wounds on her neck disappeared.

"K… Kyoya…" She whispered as I lay her down below the nearest tree. I sighed, there are two nights left, things are starting to get interesting. Those shadows grew stronger when longer, what could the next part of this test be? It was the right decision to come here in the first place, I wonder who I'll fight next. Those who survive this part must be strong.

I don't want to hurt her. 


	20. Night 2 (JElsa)

-Jack-

Elsa's been down in the dumps lately, she's been muttering things like 'I'm a failure' and 'I can never compete with them'. Maybe that's because we only have ten flags and it were gruesome battles to win I can tell you that, even if there were only five teams. These guys are trained fighters and they get stronger everyday here.

"Haru's team has sixty flags, Ino's team has fifty two. How am I supposed to compete with them when they have these many flags?!" Elsa complained as she sat down the ground. I had to be optimistic with her or we'll both be down.

"Don't worry, Els! It's just the second night, we can catch up I'm sure." I smiled and sat down beside her. The problem is, there's no red lights to indicate that we're near any enemy.

She sighed and looked up at the stars, I sighed. It made me kind of sad really, if Elsa's partner was someone strong like those guys in Combata she'll probably get more flags than ten.

"Maybe if I wasn't your partner you'd get more flags. Sorry, I'm not as strong as those Combata's." I sighed and looked down, I'm the failure not her. I sighed again and soon felt something pinch my cheek, it became hot and red as I felt the pain.

"Ow!" I screeched and looked at the reason why my cheek is in pain. Elsa pinched my cheek with her eyes furrowed, did I say something that made her mad?

"Don't say that! I'm glad your my partner! It was hard to fight but we won right? Besides, I know you were just trying to protect me on the first night since students would be battling out and you didn't want to risk our flags to get taken away so easily. We survived this long since you were smart enough to make a survival plan so I don't regret anything!"

Elsa's smile is always so refreshing,

"So, lets get moving?"

"Yeah!"

We moved deep withing the forest, we stopped when the place became pitch black. We looked around but all of the sudden shadows started to appear.

"Stay behind me!" I told Elsa and I quickly fought off the shadows.

"Jack!" I heard Elsa shout as she blasted some shadows.

"Woah! Nice aim!"

We fought the shadows for hours and hours, I felt the energy in me draining and I saw the same for Elsa, when I looked I saw her stagger and then I noticed a shadow right behind her.

"Look out!"

I quickly threw myself behind her and pushed her away, I felt the shadow's painful strike and it made me roll away, when I looked back, Elsa she was being encircled by shadows and had a hard time fighting back.

"Elsa!" I shouted and tried to reach her but shadows trapped me as well. After that everything went black.

I woke up in a big room, I looked around and saw two cute little girls playing in the snow. Wait, snow? Snow inside a room!? I stood up and noticed it was a ballroom, I looked closely at the girls and saw one with strawberry blond hair and one with platinum blond. Wait, platinum blond!? No… it can't be… when I looked closer I was right! Elsa! When she was still a kid! Look at her! She's so adorable! Wait… processing this… oh no… this was the night of the accident! Am I actually seeing this?! This was when she accidentally hit her sister, Anna.

"Hold on!" I heard little Elsa's cute voice. Gah! Jack now's not the time to think about that!

"Catch me!" Anna spoke.

"Gotcha!"

"Again!" I saw Anna jump higher and faster, no. I have to stop this!

"Wait, Anna! Slow down!"

As Elsa tried and hurried to catch Anna I flew up to where Anna was, when Elsa slipped I tried to catch Anna but she just went right through me! Well, that's not much of a shock but still! I tried to make another snow mountain but my powers didn't work!

"Anna!"

I saw Elsa run over to Anna's cold body, oh no. I'm too late.

"No..." I heard a familiar voice. "No…"

I turned around and saw Elsa's face full of shock and eyes full of tears, what is this?! Is this part of the exam?! Making her see this again!?

"No!"

I saw Elsa fall to the ground as she cried her heart out.

"Elsa!" I shouted. "Elsa!"

I ran towards her but she seemed so far away, I tried to fly but I couldn't so I ran. I continued running but nothing happened, she was still so far away and I couldn't reach her. It was like she was being pulled away.

I hear her cries of pain and I just wanted to hug her and comfort her but as I ran nothing happened.

"Anna!"

That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

-Elsa-

No… why? Why did I have to see this?! Over and over and over again! Jack… where are you?! You promised to protect me! Anna… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen.

Everything went black after, I opened my eyes and saw that I was back in the forest. I cried my heart out for all the forest to hear, students are probably gonna hear me and come take my flag from me but I don't care. Why did I have to see that again?! Why did they have to remind me?! Did they plan this?! Did the school staff do this?! Why?!

I heard branches break and bushes rustling, Jack. Thank goodness he's here!

"Ja-!" when I looked up those shadow creatures were there, there were even shadow animals there!

Oh no, I'm doomed. They're going to kill me… I'm going to die here. Jack isn't here to help me… what do I do? I can't fight, I don't know how. This is the end… someone.. anyone… please…

"Help me!"

I closed my eyes and waited for my fatal death but nothing happened, when I looked up I saw a man wearing a simple orange shirt, black pants and shoes. He had a double edged sword and I saw all of the shadows had disappeared. Upon closer look I saw a mess of dark blond hair.

A little more and I saw his face, he had warm green eyes as he smiled at me…

"Are you alright…" He asked in his warm deep voice. "Elsa?"

He said my name as tears filled my eyes. It can't be… I jumped up and quickly wrapped my arms around him, he hugged me back with a chuckle. I cried loudly as he stroke my head in a calming manner.

"It's alright, I'm here. No one's going to hurt you, I promise."

I cried loudly as he continued to calm me down.

"Peter, I missed you."

"I missed you too, El. But right now,"

I looked around and saw the shadows coming near us, he released me and quickly positioned his sword and himself to guard me.

"let me finish them."

"But, Peter! Its dangerous!"

"Don't worry, El. I'll be alright and I'll make sure that you are too."

-Jack-

I woke up from that nightmare and sighed in relief that none of those things really happened right now.

"Els-!" I looked around me but she was gone! "Elsa? Elsa!"

I stood up straight and flew up the skies, I flew high and saw black walls all over the forest, they were completely closed in the inside and I noticed other students fighting black shadows too. I saw that some were beaten and were teleported out of the forest. This was part of the test, but what for? To make the students suffer?! I stared at the black cages in anger, why did they do this?!

"Help me!" I heard Elsa shout and that quickly brought me back to reality. I flew down and quickly bolted around the whole area.

"Elsa!" I shout as I flew, I was getting nowhere! "Elsa!"

I flew around and saw a familiar head of platinum blond, I flew straight at it and saw Elsa's back.

"Elsa!" I shouted and she a quickly spun around, relief on her face.

"Jack!" She ran to me and quickly hugged me… wait… she's hugging me!

"E-Els! W-what's wrong!?" I felt my face burn up as she cried on my hoodie.

"I was so scared, Jack! Where were you?!"

"I-I'm sorry! Things went crazy and I-"

"Don't leave me! Okay, Jack?!"

She hugged me tighter and I swear I look like a tomato right now, I smiled and hugged her back.

"Don't worry, Els. I'm not going anywhere." After that, Elsa passed out. "Elsa? Elsa-!"

"Excuse me."

I heard an unfamiliar voice, I looked at the source of the voice and saw a guy with dark blond hair.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there."

"You're her SCP right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Don't let her out of your sight. Please take care of her." He smiled at me and he placed the sword in his hand back in its case. What's with this guy? Why do I feel uneasy around him?

"Will do." I answered and he sprinted away.

I just shook off what the guy said, I carefully sat down and let Elsa rest. I made some soft snow and piled it up to let her get more comfort.

Soon I saw the sun rise, I noticed words were coming out of the ground and as the sun's rising was complete the words became clear as day.

SURVIVING YOUR FEARS

"My what?"

THIS IS YOUR FEAR

I don't understand, what does this mean? The light on the words came circling Elsa's head, soon it disappeared. My fear? But, I didn't see anything that can be the cause of my fear. What is it? All I saw was Elsa's fear, maybe its hers? I don't know but North better have a decent explanation for this, they nearly killed us! Whatever it is, staying low is the best option to survive this test.

I don't want to lose her. 


	21. Night 3

xX0Xx

Only 10 Couples remain and now the third night arrives. The Couples find their way through the forests only to be stopped by a loud siren.

"Students," Monogram spoke, "tonight is the night where only the surviving Couples will advance to the final night. Tonight is FLAG SURVIVAL!"

Once Monogram mentioned the flag survival the students were teleported to a big clearing where the remaining Couples formed a big circle.

"Let me introduce to you the surviving Couples! On the lead are from section 6 year 1, the Couple of Haru Miura and Kyoya Hibari, HibaHaru!

Next are from section 3 year 1, the Couple of Ino Yamanaka and Sasori Akasuna, SasoIno!

And on the third place are from section 1 year 1, the Couple of Mavis Dracula and Peter Rouge, MavEr!

The other surviving teams are:

5-1 Merida DunBroch and Hiccup Haddock MeriCcup 1-4 Alisa Grove and Martin Jacob MarIsa 3-4 Juuchan Willionton and Leo Goldberg JuuLeo 5-4 Heather Monroe and Yul Keith HeaL 2-1 Elsa Arendelle and Jack Frost JElsa 6-4 Rei Amore and Chro Heusen ChRei 4-4 Kei Ziah and Emmanuel Heinz EmmEi

(Here you will see Cody and Rapunzel holding banners saying 'go team!' and 'fight!', with anime tears rolling down their eyes.)

All ten teams are the remaining survivors of the test, now this is a fight for survival, there are no rules here, anything goes."

Walls came up and trapped the students in the large area, the red flags that the students have flew up and merged into one, each one for every Couple, the color red turned yellow and fell on each females' hand.

"You only have one flag meaning one life, even if it's been taken from you for even less than a second you are out. Make every move carefully and protect your flags at all costs."

Monogram finished and the siren signaled that the test had now begun.

xX0Xx

"The test has begun." Monogram approached a chair that faced the screen where the students were shown.

"This will be interesting."

The man with curled up side burns smiled, this was bound to get good.

xX0Xx

The students eyed each other down, waiting for someone to make a move.

"So, first years huh?" The girl with blond hair and orange eyes spoke, she wore a green archer outfit and had a bow and arrows down her waist.

"Lucky first years right, Lis?" The man with green hair and eyes beside him chuckled, he wore a simple black tee and pants.

"Heh you said it, Mart."

"Aren't you two just nice?" Ino hissed. "What place are you on again? How many flags do you have?"

"Little scum." Alisa hissed back.

Ino took a close combat battle stance, she isn't a hand to hand type of person, she works most on far places trying to plan and take control of the enemy from afar, literally. She would use her mind transfer jutsu if she had a chance, but after learning from the combat teachers she developed a liking and skill of close combat.

"Well? Why don't I take that flag of yours and get you out of here? I don't like people like you." Ino glared at MarIsa and they glared back absolutely disliking Ino's attitude.

"First years should learn how to respect their authority." Alisa growled and aimed at Ino.

"Hold up!" Haru ran towards Ino's side followed by Elsa, Merida, and Mavis. "We first years are going to stick together!"

"Oh? So you're gonna fight your seniors?"

"Ali! Don't be so mean to the first years!" The girl with long blue hair and dark blue eyes yelled, she was wearing a blue dress and blue doll shoes.

"Juu's right." The guy with blond hair and brown eyes replied, he wore a black coat, a dark blue undershirt, jeans, and shoes.

"That's enough, Alisa." The one with long black hair and eyes spoke, she wore a dark green long sleeved shirt, black fitted pants and rubber shoes. "As seniors we should be the ones to act as their proper role model, but this is a test. I won't hold back. Chro?"

"Agreed! Sorry first years. Lets win this, Rei!" The guy with dark blond hair and brown eyes smile, he wore a white shirt, green pants and black shoes.

"Emman, lets do our best!" The girl with short black hair and eyes smiled at her partner, ignoring the others. She wore a black shirt with a big white number 7 print on it, blue jeans and white shoes.

The guy with a bit long black hair and eyes smiled at her, he wore a red collar shirt, black pants and shoes.

"Yul." The girl with shoulder length black hair and eyes shook, she wore a white long sleeved dress and white doll shoes.

"It's okay, Heather. I'll protect you." The guy beside Heather petted her head, he wore a white polo shirt, the school's black pants and shoes.

"Enough of this." Hibari cut in and readied his tonfas. "Those of you who think you are strong enough to fight me then be my guest."

"K-Kyoya." Haru stuttered.

"So, Kyoya is it? Lets see how strong you are." Martin pulled out a large axe and smirked at Hibari, confident that he'll win.

"Tch, don't dare call me by my name herbivore." Hibari gave Martin a death glare and Martin froze in his place. "If you beat me then you earn the right to call me by my name but no matter how old you are you can never call me by my name."

Martin shook his fear off and gripped his axe, he became furious with Hibari's behavior and charged at him.

"Martin!"

"We'll its just you and me, Melissa."

"It's Alisa!"

"Whatever, your name doesn't matter. People won't remember you since you'll lose." Ino smirked at Alisa and she snarled in return.

"Oh you are so getting beat today chicky."

Hibari and Martin fought an intense battle, Martin started by attacking and slashing his axe with speed and power while Hibari blocked and attacked in openings. The two were set back by a powerful blow and both glared each other down.

"You're a lot stronger than I thought." Martin huffed, he seemed to be out of breath while Hibari just smirked at him.

"You've exceeded my expectation but I doubt you'll last long."

"I'm not even getting started."

"Then lets see what you've got." Hibari raised his tonfas and charged at Martin, this time Hibari did more on the offense.

"Don't act so high and mighty just because you know a thing or two about fighting. But that's fine, knocking you down that high horse of yours will be fun."

"Ah-!"

Elsa dodged, Rei almost got her flag but she was able to move away.

"Oh no, she's fast." Elsa muttered to herself as she tried her best to dodge, she tried to dodge without using her powers because she might accidentally hurt her.

"Elsa! Try to fight her!" Jack yelled as he blocked big boulders, Chro seemed to be an earth elemental.

"B-but, I might hurt her!"

"Hurt me?" Rei asked, "That's very kind of you but this is a battle, so if you don't want to hurt me…"

Rei jumped back and black holes appeared, each for her sides. Terrifying creatures appeared and they neared a cowering Elsa.

"I definitely don't want to hurt you but it is what it is. Don't be afraid, they smell fear."

"Elsa!"

Jack pushed Elsa away and they both rolled to the ground, the creatures attacked and Chro joined in, synchronizing their attacks.

"They're too strong." Jack struggled as he tried to keep an ice barrier up, he noticed some of the creatures sneak behind them so he tried to make another barrier but failed causing him to be sent flying back.

"Jack!" Elsa came to Jack's aid and helped him sit up, she bit her lower lip to try and keep the tears away.

"Lets make this simple, give us the flag and no one gets hurt."

Rei stretched out her hand and waited, but soon an arrow almost pierced its way through her hand if she didn't move it.

"Don't ya get any idea of anything! We best friends stick together!"

Merida and Hiccup came to their aid and guarded them from the enemies, Toothless and Merida fired at them while Hiccup helped Jack.

"You okay, Jack?"

"Yeah, thanks for the help, Hic."

"I'm so sorry, Jack. I didn't mean for this to happen. We should've just given up from very beginning."

"No way! Don't give up! Elsa, everything will be alright. Just fight. You're strong enough to beat them! Don't give up!"

Elsa stared at Jack for a moment, she thought about Anna and what happened to her back then. Could she really fight and hurt these people who had done nothing wrong? Elsa was shaken out of her thoughts when Jack shook her shoulders.

"Elsa, listen. This is just a survival test, I won't force you to hurt innocent people, we just have to hide for the rest of the night. We'd survive by doing that, right?"

"I don't know, Jack." Hiccup interrupted. "But we'll help you in anyway we can."

"It just might work, we have to protect our flags right? If it means being called a coward but surviving this night then I'll do it! Elsa?"

"Jack…"

"Don't worry, Elsa. I've got you."

Jack smiled at Elsa, reassuring her a little but it wasn't enough. But Elsa still managed to gather all her courage and nodded.

"Good, Jack! Move to the trees and stay there! Don't let anyone see you, we'll cover you."

"Ya better take care of her! Hiccup! Get over here and fight!"

Merida and Hiccup distracted Rei and Chro as they fought, the other students were busy fighting each other so JElsa slipped away with ease.

"Jack, if we survive we'll still need to fight tomorrow. I-"

"Don't worry, we'll think of something. But if everything turns out a wreck just remember that I'll do everything to protect you. Got that, Els?"

Elsa smiled, she was worried about Jack but he always reassured her. She was worried for Peter as well but the fact that he was the strongest person she knew lessened the weight. She took a glance at him and saw him fighting with Leo, both swordsmen not backing down.

"Woah!" Mavis ducked, her bat form fighting Juuchan in her cat form.

"I don't know if bats and cats should fight." The blue cat spoke. "But this is a fight after all so…"

Juuchan pounced, even though Mavis could fly Juuchan could still move very well, her speed and agility made it hard to fight back. She would jump from tree to tree and land perfectly on her feet.

"Wow, cats are pretty graceful."

"Thanks, bats are cool too you know."

Juuchan pounced again as Mavis dodged but this time before Juuchan could land Mavis used her powers to take control of Juuchan's body.

"Wha-?"

Mavis threw Juuchan to a tree and the cat landed on her back, she transformed back to human form while she seemed to be unconscious.

"Oh no! I'm sorry! I didn't-!"

Juuchan pounced at Mavis and tried to take her flag but Maviw turned into a bat a flew away.

"Don't let your guard down, Mavis!" Peter yelled as he blocked Leo's blow.

"Sorry!"

Haru had Kei as an opponent, both females were on hand to hand combat but Haru was on the losing end.

"You're pretty good for a first year, I admire that about you."

Haru struggled at keeping Kei in check, she had a hard time keeping up with her speed and strength, one wrong move and it could be the end.

"You're really strong, no doubt you're our seniors. Not to mention you made it this far."

"But we don't have as much flags as you, how did you do it?"

"Kyoya and I just went run and gun, I guess he doesn't like waisting time."

"I see, well that's nice. I never expected a first year to have that much flags."

"There's a lot you don't know about us."

"Is that all you got, Melissa?" Ino mocked as Alisa fired burning arrows at her, Ino merely dodged every single on of it.

"Don't get me started, you'll regret it first year!" Alisa fired again but this time the arrows had Ino locked on target.

"What?!"

"Homing arrows, you've got so much to learn chicky."

Sasori on the other hand had a battle of three, he fought Yul and Emman. All three males fought an intense battle, Sasori used ordinary but strong puppets, Yul had a regular sized knife but was absolutely powerful, and Emman had two power rifles.

"I have to say," Emman spoke, "for a first year you're pretty tough."

"You don't know me."

The three men would attack each other all the time, if they see an opponent near they would attack.

"I don't understand." Heather shook inside the bushes. "Why do the males have to fight when the females have the flags? It just doesn't make any sense."

"It's something we males do." Yul answered with a smile. "We like to dominate."

"Yul."

"It's fine, Heather. I won't be reckless."

Alisa's homing arrows moved along with Ino, she would fire more arrows and regular burning ones too. Ino had a hard time getting rid of the arrows, she moved all around but it would still tail her.

"This is getting annoying!"

Ino shouted, she quickened her pace and placed explosive seals on the arrows, soon the arrows exploded into nothing.

"You're a fast one, but I won't let you off that easy."

Alisa fired multi arrows each time, the arrows were too many and it almost hit Ino. Another wave of burning arrows and Ino was almost hit but she was saved when Sasori had pulled her to his side quickly enough using his chakra strings.

"Thanks."

"Be careful."

"Nice to know you're worried about me."

"If you lose I lose."

"Yeah right."

SasoIno fought side by side and this time they used a little team work, Alisa had joined the fight and now its a five person battle.

"Can't handle me on your own chicky?"

"I can but I have to watch over red head here to make sure he doesn't lose."

"You're the one to talk."

"You're welcome."

"Merida!"

"What?!"

"I'll distract the girl, you take on the guy!"

"I got it!"

MeriCcup took JElsa's place of fighting ChRei, Rei would use her dark creatures to fight while Chro would use his elemental abilities of earth.

Toothless fired at the dark creatures and Hiccup used a sword for battle.

"If we could get her down then maybe these things would stop attacking."

Hiccup tried to make a plan to get Rei down, he looked around and saw all the battles at hand. He saw Rei just standing there as she watched her dark creatures take on her battle. Hiccup charged and tried to take down Rei but the second he tried to slash her Rei grabbed Hiccup's arm and flipped him over with a large amount of strength.

"Just because I'm just standing here doesn't mean I'm vulnerable."

Rei forced Hiccup to stand and kneed him on the stomach, Hiccup winced as he felt himself suffocate. Rei then hurled Hiccup with so much force that the ground cracked.

Hiccup screamed in pain and this caught Jack's attention, Elsa heard the same and winced feeling horrible for what she had heard.

"Hiccup!"

Jack bolted at Rei and tried to freeze her in place but he got overpowered by her dark creatures.

"I told you." Rei ran to Jack and placed a black knife on his neck. "It is what it is."

Dark snakes encircled Jack's body, the snakes removed the energy from his body and he felt drowsy.

"Give me the flag and this will be done."

"You'll kill him?!"

"I will."

Elsa had no choice, she was too afraid to fight and do anything. She needed to give the flag.

"Elsa, don't!"

"Jack, this is just a test! Let's just give up!"

"Hiccup!"

Merida saw Hiccup's now unconscious and bloodied body, she became furious and charged at Rei completely forgetting about Chro. She pulled out a sword and tried to pierce her but Rei's creatures got the better of her and know she had a knife on her neck.

"I'll kill both of them if you don't do as I say."

Snakes encircle Merida's body and now the snakes are chocking both of them to death.

"E-Elsa! Don't do as she-"

Merida chocked and desperately tried her best to breath, Jack on the other hand seemed to be on the verge of death as all color left his face, the color in his eyes slowly fading and he didn't speak.

"No… this is all my fault…"

"E…El…sa…"

"Jack!?"

"I'll… get… mad… if… you… gi-"

Jack stopped from speaking and Merida's movement stopped, Hiccup seemed to be lifeless on the ground as an all out battle raged.

"Merida!"

Mavis shouted but got hurtled to the ground by Juuchan, she struggled to keep her flag but Juuchan would fight with force.

"Merida! Mavis!"

Ino tried to run to them and help them but she was almost hit by Alisa's flamming arrows if it weren't for Sasori saving her.

"Stay focused! You're going to get yourself killed!"

"But look at them! They can't just hurt my friends!"

Ino ran towards them but got stopped by the enemies before her. She couldn't help but watch her friends suffering like that, she couldn't let them do that.

"Move out of my way!"

Elsa was still at a loss. Jack, Merida, and Hiccup seemed to be dead, Mavis and Ino tried to help but they got stopped half way and were fighting to help them.

This is all my fault, if I fought non of this would never happen. If I just gave up from the very beginning then things wouldn't be like this.

Elsa succumbed to guilt and a blizzard encircled her, snow started falling from the sky as the battles raged on.

Haru and Kei continued to fight and each time Kei would increase her speed, Haru saw her best friends being beaten by the seniors and fear and anger engulfed her.

"No!"

Haru was about to aid them but with one powerful kick to the gut she flew straight to a tree, back first. Haru screamed in pain as she closed her eyes, she winced in pain and Kei neared her.

"I'm sorry, but in every test there is no mercy."

When Haru screamed it quickly got Hibari's attention.

"Looks like your SCP's down."

Martin chuckled but as soon as Hibari saw Haru cloud flames filled the area. Hibari disappeared from Martin's sight and this shocked him.

"Where'd he-?!"

When Kei neared Haru she felt a strong presence nearing her fast, when she turned her eyes widened in fear as she saw Hibari, eyes dead set on her. Hibari gave Kei a powerful hit but she used a strong glass shield to protect herself. She saw Hibari's eyes filled with anger and hate and this froze her in place.

Hibari's flames grew stronger and stronger and soon Kei flew due to the force of Hibari's blow. Kei screamed and caught Emman's attention, he fled his battle and caught Kei just in time.

"You okay?"

"I… I…"

"Kei?"

"He's too strong… how… how can a first year be that strong? And he's not even using his full capaci-"

Before Kei could finish Hibari was already in front of them, both froze in place as Hibari gave them a powerful blow but before any fatal damage Emman made a shield though the shield was destroyed as soon as it was made.

Kei shook in Emman's arms as Hibari death glared both of them, the angry glint of his eyes never ceasing.

"We'll give you the flag, just don't hurt her." Emman looked down and embraced Kei tightly, but when he looked up shock and fear filled him.

Hibari had no intention of having remorse, he was filled with overall anger. He had forgotten that this was only a test and was dead set on making Kei pay. He released Roll, his little hedgehog, from its box and attacked EmmEi. They were both sent flying and when they landed they both lost consciousness.

Hibari took their flag and they teleported out of the arena.

"K…yo…ya…"

Hibari snapped and turned his head at the direction of the faint voice and saw Haru trying to stand up, he quickly ran to her and caught her when she fell.

"It… hurts… I think… my back… is broken…"

Cloud flames encircled Hibari and Haru and it gave Haru a calming atmosphere, her tears continued to fall but the pain had lessened. She rested her head on Hibari's chest as the flames continued to soothe her.

"Please… help… them…"

Martin was left dazed after seeing Hibari take down EmmEi with one attack, Hibari glared at Martin with cold emotionless eyes and caused him to run to his SCP.

"Martin? What happened?" Alisa asked as she fired another round of arrows at Ino who seemed distracted.

"These aren't regular first years, Lis. Kei and Emman are gone."

"What?!" Alisa gasped, Kei and Emman were a top notch fighting Couple, hearing that they've been taken down by first years were a complete shock.

"That Hibari guy took them down with one attack, we better be careful. It's hard to say it but I think we might lose if we don't fight properly."

Hearing Martin's words caused Alisa to flinch, he wouldn't talk like this if he didn't mean it. She watched Ino be saved by Sasori continuously and thought that maybe they were both hiding something.

"What do we do?"

"Stay low for a while, lets see what they can do."

"Ino, you idiot." Sasori muttered as he continually saved Ino from flamming arrows.

Ino was enraged when she saw her friends and their SCP's suffer, Merida looked dead and Mavis is struggling. Elsa seemed to be gone as a blizzard surrounded her and it's snowing! Haru received a painful blow but thankfully Hibari's saved her from worse.

"I won't forgive you for this! Even if you are our seniors!"

Ino ran towards them not caring about the situation at hand, she charged at Rei and quickly avoided all of her creatures. She grabbed a kunai and went straight at her.

"Let them go!"

Rei got hold of Ino's arm and was about to throw her like what she did to Hiccup but Sasori's strings got hold of her forcing her to move as he pleases.

"Ino, stop being so reckless." Sasori scolded but she didn't care, instead she shouted at him.

"Force her to let them go!"

Sasori sighed and tried to do what she wanted but couldn't.

"You can't force me."

"Why are you doing this?! This is just a damn test! Why do you have to hurt them this badly?!"

"It is what it is."

"Shut up!"

The fight raged on with the first years down and the fourth years in control. EmmEi was the first Couple to be eliminated, most first years were down while the other remaining tried to fight and help their friends. The only battle that continued ever since it started was Peter and Leo's.

"Agh!" Mavis struggled as Juuchan kept her grounded, her scream caught Peter's attention but Leo kept him in his sight.

"Not so fast."

When Emman left the fight to aid Kei Ino left as well to help her friends, Sasori soon followed thus the fight stopped. Alisa and Martin stopped and watched the fight commence and kept themselves at a low profile.

Heather couldn't take much more of seeing the first years suffering, she hated the fact that her fellow seniors were doing such things even though it was just an exam. She knew they could've just taken their flags and be done with this night but instead they fought.

"Yul!" Heather called her SCP, she knew Yul would help her at anytime so she called him.

"Is there something wrong, Heather?"

"Yul, please help the first years! I can't just stand here and see them suffer! But I… I can't do anything! Please, Yul. Please help them."

Heather sobbed for the first years, she couldn't stand the though of someone being hurt. This had brought a smile on Yul's face, he always knew how kind hearted Heather is.

"You're a very kind person, Heather. I'll help them so just stay here."

"Thank you, Yul."

Heather wiped her tears as Yul raced off. She was the only person Yul ever cared for because she was the only person who had shown Yul that she cared for him, thus he would be willing to do anything for her to see her smile.

Yul rushed to help the first years but Rei's creatures now surrounded the area and stopped him before he could reach them.

"Hmmm. Why don't you creatures be good and let me through?"

The creatures growled, hissed, and glared at him causing him to smirk. He positioned his knife and attacked the creatures.

Chro threw a giant boulder at Sasori and caused an earthquake to catch him off balance but Sasori kept his stance and remained unfazed seeing that he's an earth based ninja.

"Your a tough nut to crack."

Chro threw another boulder at Ino's direction and she dodged it easily, she charged at Chro with a large amount of speed and attacked him. Chro dodged every attack she gave and returned it with a laugh. Chro quickened his pace and hit Ino's head with a big rock, he sent her flying to a tree and because of the impact the tree broke in half. The upper part of the tree came crashing down the left as Ino's body was pressed against the lower half of the tree.

Jack and Merida were still tied by the snakes and no movement could be seen from them. Hiccup lay on the ground as his blood became a pool underneath him and Ino remained still on the lower half of the tree with blood running down her head and tainting her blond hair with the color of red.

All seemed to be dead.

Sasori saw Ino get hit on the head and hurled to a tree. Does the school tolerate killing? There were no signs of them trying to stop the test so it must be tolerated.

"You damn bastard."

Sasori released Rei and jumped back, he placed his puppets back to their scrolls and pulled out a red one.

"Giving up first year? Sorry about your SCP though, I hope she isn't-"

Before Chro could finish his sentence hundreds of puppets wearing red cloaks came out of Sasori's scroll and attacked both of them, Rei and Chro were absolutely shocked and tried to avoid the hundreds of puppets. They fled the area and tried to run to a bigger clearing but before they could run far the snow on the entire area thickened and before they knew it ice had crawled up and trapped them up to their waist as a blazing snow storm encircled them. Rei summoned her creatures to set them free but failed. Rei couldn't control her abilities well and Chro seemed to be powerless as the ice continued to consume them.

Yul managed to fight through Rei's creatures and with one clean swipe of his knife he released Jack and Merida, he saw the winter storm that raged and grew stronger every minute and saw that the ice and snow grew thicker with enormous speed. He raced to Heather and quickly picked her up, he returned to the first years and stabbed his knife on the ground, it created a strong shield that protected all of them.

The ice crawls up on them as they struggled to free themselves but still to no avail. Rei summoned her creatures but in the midst of the storm purple flames encircled them and removed their oxygen making it harder for them to breath. Rei's creatures entered the storm but were frozen solid as they stepped in, Sasori's puppets sliced through each creature and eliminated every single one of them. ChRei felt weak as the purple flames removed their oxygen, the storm grew stronger and the puppets continued slicing the frozen creatures but after a few moments something unexpected happened.

A large amount of ice and snow tried to pierce the two but with Chro's last breath he managed to create a shield big enough to protect the both of them from a more critical damage. When Chro created the shield the blast didn't reach them but the impact was without a doubt stronger than anything they had encountered, they were both sent flying with broken ice beneath them. ChRei lay unconscious as Hibari stepped in, he had a frown on his face as he took the yellow flag from Rei's belt. They teleported out of the area as the whole atmosphere calmed down.

Peter and Leo stopped their fight when the blizzard came stronger, when it grew a lot stronger each male took their SCP away and protected them. Peter looked at the storm as one name came to his head.

"Elsa." He said under his breath as he watched the astonishing battle happen before them.

MarIsa watched in awe as the whole spectacle happened, both had the right decision to stay put and not interfere with the fight. The sun rose up and thus the third night had ended.

A strong blinding light filled the entire area and after a few moments it had disappeared.

Elsa wasn't aware of the happenings that occurred last night or the blast of light, she was so devastated that she had succumbed to guilt and it had caused the blizzard that removed ChRei from the battle. Tears still fell from her eyes as she remained still on the ground.

"E-Elsa?"

Elsa shot up upon hearing the familiar voice, her tears fell faster as she saw the familiar white haired boy sit up from where he lay.

"Jack!"

Elsa flung her arm around him as she cried loudly, Jack became as red as a tomato as she squeezed him tight.

"E-Elsa! Wha-what's wrong?!"

"I-I thought you were dead! I though she killed you… I… I…"

Jack was confused for a while but then remembered what happened last night, the last thing he remembered was seeing Elsa's face full of fear before he passed out.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not dead, look at me! I'm a hundred percent alive!"

He tried his best to comfort her but the thought of him dead was like a bullet through her heart. Jack embraced Elsa tightly as he stroked her hair.

"I won't leave you okay? I'm not going anywhere, I'm not going to die easily okay, Els?"

He smiled down at her as she clutched his shirt, she cried harder. He continued to stroke her hair in a calming manner.

"You're okay, Elsa. I got you."

Sasori returned his puppets to its scroll, his eyes were blinded by a strong light and after a while the light disappeared. He looked around and his eyes landed on Ino. His eyes widened as he saw hers open.

"What's with the face?" She asked as she arched her brow.

Sasori felt so relieved that he couldn't hide his smile, she was alive.

"Sasori?"

Ino stared at him as he came to her. He offered her his hand with the smile on his face not leaving, Ino took his hand and he pulled her up.

"You're such a reckless idiot." He smiled.

Ino took a moment to process his words then she remembered the fight that happened last night. She remembered all her senses fading as she slipped away. She squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

After the strong light had disappeared Hibari lowered his weapon, at the corner of his eye he saw a figure coming at him. When he turned he saw Haru run at him.

"Kyoya~!"

She ran up to him and gave him one big hug, she realized what she'd done and quickly backed away.

"Oops." She smiled sheepishly up at him and his lips seemed to tug up which formed a smile.

She was okay.

"You look well."

"I don't know why but I'm feeling great!" She twirled and smiled up at him. "Thank you very much, Kyoya!"

She gave him a bright smile and he found himself smiling as well. He petted her head as he smiled.

xX0Xx

"You had me worried ya idiot!" Merida smacked Hiccup's head as he wines in pain.

"That hurts!"

Hiccup looked at Merida and he could clearly see the tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm fine, Merida. Don't cry okay?"

"I'm not cryin' ya moron."

Merida tried to wipe her tears away but they fall uncontrollably, Hiccup took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped Merida's tears away.

"What kind of pansy carries a handkerchief everywhere he goes?"

"A thank you would be nice."

"Thank you."

Hiccup was shocked as he looked at Merida who refused to look at him, he blushed slightly then felt Merida hit his head again.

"But I was still worried ya idiot!"

"Ow!"

"Poor Hiccup." Jack laughed.

"Are you all sure you're feeling better?" Heather asks, worry clearly heard in her voice.

"Yes we are, thank you for worrying." Elsa smiled at Heather as she smiled back.

"Ah~! I've never felt so rested! That strong light must've brought all our strength back!" Ino stretched and let herself fall on the ground next to where Sasori sat. "Come on, Sasori! Try lying down! The clouds looks so pretty from down here!"

"How about you, Kyoya? Are you feeling tired?"

"No, but I don't want any disturbance."

Hibari closed his eyes as he lays beneath the shade of the tree, Haru smiled at him as she sat beside him.

"Catch me if you can!"

"I'm right by your tail!"

Mavis and Juuchan chased each other in their transformed forms, both didn't seem like they had a fight or are tired.

"They look sprightly." Leo smiled and Peter chuckled.

"They sure are."

As the others talked, laughed, and had fun Alisa and Martin just stared at them.

"Heather… Juuchan…" Alisa called but only Heather noticed her.

"Yes, Alisa?"

"Why are you so buddy buddy with those first years?"

"Is there anything wrong with that?"

"They're our rivals, if seniors lose to freshmen what do you think the other people will say?"

"They can say whatever they want to say, if a freshmen Couple wins then they deserve it. They did eliminate the strongest seniors am I not right?"

Alisa and Martin fell silent as they remembered the defeat of the strongest Couples in the senior group.

"Don't do anything you'll regret. These aren't regular freshmen. They are brought here for a reason, same as us."

"They are strong individuals, don't make a mistake." Leo entered the conversation with Yul beside him.

"Each of them have different strengths, I'm sure you've detected that."

"Yul." Martin gritted his teeth, it was true that they're strong. Non of them are using their full capacities… well some of them.

"If they win, let's not hold any grudges. If they win then they deserve to win."

The sound of the siren echoed through the woods as the students' attention got caught.

"The third night is over, all those surviving teams will advance to the fourth and final night. This is the last part of the test. Whoever wins… wins." 


	22. Night 4

xX0Xx

As the third night ended the fourth night arrived in no time. After some rest and talk with the other survivors the siren rang indicating that the final night will start soon.

"Congratulations students, you have survived the test. You are graded well because you deserve it but now grades are put aside and the final challenge begins."

The yellow flags flew up and merged into one, it turned into a white flag and flew far away from the students.

"Random placement activated."

The watch spoke and placed all the Couples at different areas off the forest.

"You will go through the forest and get the flag, the first to get hold of it wins. Be warned as I have said earlier we have included traps all over the forest to make it extremely difficult for you. You may begin."

/Haru and Kyoya/

As the night started, fully rested and ready for battle, the Couple HibaHaru raced towards the deepest parts of the forest, they were on full speed until Haru had gotten caught on a well hidden net in the middle of a large clearing.

Haru could only scream and struggle as Hibari looked at her with a deadpanned look.

"Stop looking at me like that and get me down!" She screamed as Hibari raised a brow; obviously enjoying her rant.

"It was your fault that you got caught, you didn't look where you were going."

Haru growled and continued to struggle, she tried to think of a way to get down when something popped into her head.

"Hey! If you don't get me down then we'd be waisting more time!"

After hearing this Hibari decided to cooperate, he sighed and cut the rope tying the trap up, with a forceful fall she fell to the ground.

"Ow! Couldn't you be a little more gentler?!"

"You said if I kept you up there then we'd be waisting time." He smirked much to Haru's anger.

But as soon as Haru stood up the bushes suddenly rustled and out came JuuLeo.

"Huh, this early in the night?" The bluenette and the blonde prepared their stance as did HibaHaru, soon enough they charged to battle.

/Ino and Sasori/

"And they call these toys traps."

Ino shrugged as she threw the rope away. A while back they had triggered almost all the traps on their part of the forest, from ropes to nets and darts to poisons.

"I expected more from-"

Before she knew it a big spider web had been shot from out of nowhere and bound her to a tree. After a few seconds of processing she made a high pitched scream which very much caught Sasori's attention.

"Get it off! GET IT OFF!"

Sasori chuckled as his teammate struggles to take the web off.

"Don't you dare laugh at me, Sasori! Get this damn web off!"

"And here you were, complaining about how these traps were pathetic but to actually get caught in one? You do realize that most of these traps were meant to be obvious so that we would let our guard down right?"

Sasori smirked at her as she glared and struggled to get off, she more she struggled the more the web got sticky and gross.

"Get it off! Its disgusting!"

Sasori only continued to smirk at her, obviously enjoying her torture.

"Now, Sasori! NOW!"

After his enjoyment he decided to cut of the web, when she got released she quickly rubbed the rest off; completely irked.

"Gross! I am going to take a million baths after we win this!"

Sasori could only smirk at the girl in front of him, he did know that girls tend to be overly conscious.

"So, what are you planning to do?" He spoke.

"Win, easy."

"Your confidence never left you now did it?"

"It never will!"

Thus they continued to go deeper withing the forest waiting for what's in store for them.

/Elsa and Jack/

It was a silent walk as they enter deeper withing the forest, both being cautious at the situation.

"So… Jack…" Elsa spoke and she decided to break the silence.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think would happen tonight?"

"Beats me, all I know is that I'll be glad once this is over."

Thinking, Elsa decided to shut up, but after a while she decided to speak up again.

"I'm sorry." Was what she said.

"For what?"

"For getting you in this, because I let my competitiveness get ahead of me so far that I got you hurt. I'm so sorry."

"Elsa," Jack answered with resolve in his voice, "it was never your fault, we're SCP's we should always have each others' backs. Is that clear?"

"Yes, but still-"

"No buts, Els! We're gonna win this and that's final!"

Elsa could only smile at Jack as he smiled at her, what was with Jack that made her feel safe and assured? That she'll have to find out in the near future herself.

xX0Xx

Hibari and Haru had the first fight, they were up against Juuchan and Leo and neither one of them backing down.

"I'm not surprised," Leo spoke as they clash, "you're a strong first year. Where did you come from?"

"I have no reason to answer your questions." After he spoke he gave Leo a big blow that caused him to back up.

"Interesting, then I guess I'll have to beat the answers out of you."

As they fought Haru and Juuchan battled in the trees, they would use their precise agility to go through the trees while keeping up with each other.

"You're really good at stealth and agility now aren't you?"

"I guess you can say that." Haru answered as they both jumped from tree to tree.

"Well then let me introduce to you the stealth and agility queen for four years." Juuchan pounced as quick as lightning but to her shock Haru dodged with a quick move.

"Then let me be the one to take that crown as you graduate."

They landed near the fighting duo and readied themselves for a fight but before the could charge a white light came pass them as well as the other duo. It took a while to process until Juuchan yelled out.

"It's the flag! Leo! Hurry!"

Before Haru could protest Juuchan and Leo sprinted away but not a minute too soon Hibari and Haru did the same and followed.

"We have to catch up to them if we want to win."

"Don't point out the obvious."

"Hey I was just saying!"

A little while longer and they reached JuuLeo.

"Looks like you've caught up." Juuchan turned and threw some candy explosives which they both dodged easily.

They emerged from the smoke with Roll out of his box and charged at them. Thus is became a battle in mid air though they made sure to follow the flag.

Sasori and Ino had been going through the forest, going deeper and deeper avoiding traps and other hidden things until something glowing had passed them.

"It's the flag." Sasori spoke and quickly followed the light, soon they encountered another Couple in pursuit of the flag.

"Well if it isn't you." Alisa spoke hot in the trail of the flag.

"I have a name grandma."

"Who are you calling grandma?!" Alisa's vein popped but Martin stopped her from advancing in battle.

"Remember, we don't want to lose now. If we make that red guy angry we might just be wiped out of this whole thing, we're very close so we can't lose now."

Alisa sighed and calmed herself down, he was right when it came to the red head but she still had a bone to pick with that girl.

"Fine." Was all she answered.

They sped up without interfering with the other Couple much to Ino's concern.

"Sasori."

"I know, they must be up to something."

"What do we do?"

"Nothing, we just keep our guards up. If ever they try something we'll be ready."

"Alright."

"Besides, it would make following the flag easier if they didn't bother us."

"But it's too easy."

"Let's just leave them alone."

After seeing the flag pass through them Jack had carried Elsa bridal style and continued to pursue the flag. As they neared the flag they flew up and saw MeriCcup riding Toothless doing the same thing they were.

"Hey, Hiccup!"

Toothless lost some speed and JElsa caught up with them.

"Enjoyin' yer flight there, Elsa?"

Merida pointed out the obvious and JElsa blushed because of this, Merida laughed while Hiccup just smiled.

"You're going after the flag right? Hop on, unless you guys are comfortable that way."

Merida laughed harder while the Couple turned beet red.

"N-no, we'd love to! Jack must be tired."

"Y-yeah, I must be."

Even after riding Toothless Merida still couldn't control her laughter, but after a few more minutes and she ceased, she wiped a tear away and patted Toothless' head.

"Now that that's over; ride like the wind, Toothless!"

She pointed her hand out to the flag and Toothless happily obliged.

As all the Couples raced towards the light they saw four lights to be exact turning into one. As it became one all of the surviving Couples saw each other and the flag's normal speed increased leaving them all behind.

"So this is just a game of capture the flag." Ino growled as she jumped from tree to tree.

"I guess you could say that." Ino looked to the source of the voice and found…

"Haru!"

"This is going to be annoying I can tell."

"You can say that again."

"Mavis!"

"Hi!"

As they raced towards the flag they ended up in the biggest clearing there was in the whole forest, the flag was in the middle of it and they all encircled it.

"So, whoever gets the flag first wins." Martin eyed everyone and they all hesitated, waiting for someone to move.

"Elsa."

"Yeah?"

"Follow my lead okay? Don't be afraid, we're not going to hurt anyone. Just trust me okay?"

Elsa hesitated but soon she agreed and learned about their plan.

Without hesitating they put the plan to action, Jack raced towards the flag commanding the wind to increase his speed. As soon as everyone saw him they tried to follow but was stopped by Elsa's snow storm.

Elsa had determination in her eyes as she set the storm stronger to protect Jack. She continued to increase the storm but suddenly her ice stopped an arrow from hitting her. Out of instinct she protected herself and blasted ice towards Alisa.

"Smart move, Elsa." Ino struggled to get through the storm, she maneuvered her way through the storm as she kept her guard up.

Everyone struggled to get to the flag while Jack neared it.

"Come on, just… a little… more."

He zoomed towards the flag and was about to reach it until it flew away from him.

"What?!" He tried following the flag but it flew in different directions, not wanting to get caught.

Soon he lost track of it.

"Really?!"

He felt the storm die down and feared the worst for Elsa, but as he reached her he saw the shock and disappointment in her eyes. When he looked around he saw the same look on most of their faces as they stared at one person holding the flag with two hands. 


	23. Exit The Test

They stared and stared and stared, having a hard time to process what had just happened. First there was a great snow storm and everyone struggled to break free, the next was the flag went haywire and flew crazy all around, and finally the storm died down and the flag flew down on a pair of hands as it held it gently.

Black eyes blinked innocently as they look down on the white flag. After a while of processing those eyes lit up with joy as realization.

"Yul! Look! I have the flag! We won!"

Heather Monroe jumped up and down as she held the flag in her hands, she had been absolutely shocked that the flag just so happened to land on her hands while she watched the whole spectacle not wanting to join in. Her SCP Yul Keith came and patted her head. A loud siren was heard and they were all teleported to a large platform. The sun rose and all the students of the Academy cheered, mostly the fourth years.

The survivors wore their respective cloaks to identify which dorm they belong to. Most still had shock on their faces while some had smiles and their usual faces on.

"The winners of The Forest test! Heather Monroe and Yul Keith of section 5 year 4, HeaL!" Monogram announced and the whole crowd cheered. Heather smiled and waved to everyone.

"I guess it can't be helped." Ino smiled and soon everyone else did.

"We'll just have to try again next year." Elsa smiled at Jack who smiled widely at her.

"It was worth the shot!" Haru smiled and the rest continued to watch Heather and Yul.

Carl, the intern, brought out the two prizes of the year. The genie's lamp and the two necklaces.

"And here are the prizes for you. You may make the wish now." Monogram handed Yul the lamp but he gave it to Heather which shocked her.

"You got the flag, that's why you should make the wish."

"But we're supposed to make it together."

Yul smiled at Heather and patted her head gently.

"It's alright, I know you'll wish for something nice."

Heather took a good long look at the lamp and then at the necklaces, it took her a while and then she smiled and gave Yul the lamp. He blinked as she ran to another small platform that went down to the audience. She flew towards a certain place and neared a short haired brunette along with a blonde, Heather extended her hand towards the brunette who just stared at her in shock but soon took her hand. They flew up and when they landed back the others just stared at the newcomer.

"Punzie?" Elsa asked in shock, just as the same her.

"Hey." Rapunzel replied in shock as she stared at Heather who led her to her friends.

Heather went to Yul and rubbed the lamp, soon a blue genie came out dressed as a party master.

"Hey! Wat happenin everybody? Somebody won? Who? Who?" The joyful genie asked as he smiled at the two people holding the lamp. "Aww! What a cute Couple! So, what do you wish for?"

Everyone fell silent when the genie asked, Heather smiled and looked at the necklaces

"I wish for four more protective necklaces, just like those."

She pointed at the necklaces and shocked the genie, he encircled her and stared at her.

"Are you sure? Is that all you want? You don't want riches? Fame? Fortune?"

"Nope." She smiled and the genie looked away.

"Weird girl. Well! Your wish is my command!"

He made four more necklaces and Heather placed the lamp back to the cushion, she took the other one containing the six protective necklaces and handed it to Yul who followed her.

First she went to Ino and placed the necklace around her neck, next was Haru, Elsa, Mavis, Merida, and finally, Rapunzel.

"You girls really remind me of ourselves, there's me, Juuchan, Rei, Kei, Alisa, and our best friend who passed away, Milly. You remind me about how we were and how we are, ever since I saw you girls I knew you'd be like us, smart, strong and determined to win. I want to give you these necklaces to protect you and I want you to take over our places once we graduate. You are extraordinary girls and I know you'll do extraordinary things."

They all smiled as they looked at the necklace, though one didn't actually understand.

"Why?"

Heather looked at the source of the voice and saw her looking down on her necklace.

"I didn't even make it past the first night."

Heather chuckled and placed her hand on each of Rapunzel's shoulders.

"That's exactly what Milly said before. You know, even though you didn't win or you didn't survive, it doesn't matter. As long as you did your best, it's just one test, you'll improve through time I'm sure." Heather smiled widely and soon an arm made it's way on her shoulder.

"Heather's right! Don't worry! I didn't get this good in just minutes!" Alisa smiled and soon the rest of the fourth year girls joined in.

"Cheers for Heather and the first years!" Juuchan cheered while Kei and Rei smiled as they watched from below.

Thus a big celebration party was held and all of them partied the night away. 


	24. The Daily Life Of An Academy Student

Here we look at The Academy students in their daily lives, this is a special chapter that takes a look on all of the curriculums in the school. If you wish to skip it's alright but if you want to see the other teachers and their subject expertise then read ahead. We will be reading from another student's point of view, enjoy.

xX0Xx

Ah, the sun is shining the birds are tweeting and the air is freshening. The Forest test just ended and sad to say I didn't even make it past an hour. Ah well, I wouldn't want to survive if it means fighting those animals, those other first years were sick! Sigh, well I, Rupert Robinson a normal first year of the Mahikas, will just enjoy my day with no worries, or so I think.

My first class is Creativity, and here I am now making toys for Professor North, aka Santa. Sadly my SCP, Mina Bloom, is out sick today so I gotta do everything by myself. I don't mind as long as she gets better.

"Is this alright?" I showed Prof. North my toy soldier holding a flare gun that actually shoots fire.

"A little dangerous but I like it. Good job me boy!"

"Thanks."

I like Professor North because he's always so jolly and friendly with that Russian accent of his, but be warned, behind that happy old man is a guy you would never want to mess with.

After that is Science In Technology, here I am with a bunch of robot parts and metals and whatever you call it. I find the science thing cool and all but freakishly hard, not to mention our SciTech teacher is a kid!

"Well that's all for today, class dis- woooooaaah!"

Before he could finish a jetpack came flying towards him and flew him away, we sighed and left the class. Professor Jimmy might be smart and all but some of his inventions just goes a little… hay wire.

Next is something related to the class Math and Engineering class. Now this class I like and it's all thanks to Professors Phineas and Ferb , they make class super fun with all their crazy inventions and what not. These guys are magicians when it comes to fun like right now were having soccer on a big anti-gravity sphere!

"Hope you guys are having fun." Prof Phineas asked as he passed the ball, all the students cheered as Prof Ferb gave a thumbs up. Guy wasn't much of a speaker, only in a few times.

As class was dismissed I went to my next one which is History class with, ugh, Professor Bill. He was just so boring! History isn't a bad subject in my opinion but Professor Bill was just a sour puss! Literally! His name is 'Sour' Bill.

After an hour and a half of die-of-boredom I walked to my next class, yes I have a teleporter but I wanted to see all the other classes. I passed the gym and saw another one of Miss Kitty's death traps and well, the SA students were enjoying themselves in the death trap, glad I didn't get a class like that.

I continued to walk and saw the fighting dojo, I took a peek and saw all the fighting students battle using their strengths. Some were resting while the others continued.

"I think we trained them pretty well." Professor Bunny, the six feet bunny, placed a smirk on his face as he watched the students and spoke in his Australian accent.

"I agree, muchacho." Beside him was the itty bitty ginger kitty that had a black hat, boots, and a sword. He spoke in a Spanish accent and I just couldn't help but think that this cute cat was one of the best fighters in the world. Well then again Miss Kitty is teaching survival tactics who's to say Professor Puss can't teach fighting?

I sighed and step aside as a student came flying through the door, breaking it in the process. I looked at him as he stood up with a smile and raced back inside and there I heard the Professors laughing and talking about how great that throw was.

"Brutal animals." I muttered as I found my next room.

Oddly enough I find this class entertaining, here we have Music class. I leaned back as I watched and listened to Professor Donkey sing his heart out.

"Alright gang! From the top! My anaconda don't! My anaconda don't! My anaconda don't want non unless you got buns hun! Woo! Come on sigh along! My milkshake is better than yours!"

All the students were having fun, even I was and decided to sing along to this happy donkey's sing-songs.

After that fun class is workshop. I was greeted by amazing structures that was built by non other Professor Felix. Guy only knows how to fix and create things but I guess that's why he and Professor Ralph, the anger management instructor, go so well together. Prof Felix can fix whatever Prof Ralph destroys.

It's funny how a guy that's good at breaking things is the anger management instructor. I mean what would happen if the guy lost control of his temper? Those massive hands might even destroy the whole school! But hey Prof Felix is here to fix everything up so I guess it's okay, maybe the school was already destroyed and was just fixed again.

After making some houses and other things I walked to my last class for today that was pass the dark side of the hall. This hall was the Dark Arts hall but nothing to be afraid off, the people here are nice when you are.

I came pass Professor Dracula's room as he lectured about the History of Monsters. There were slides of Big Foot, Frankenstein and other monsters.

I continued to walk and came pass the faculty room to see the ever so hyper Miss Tooth, the PRO, flying around a gigantic world globe sending orders to her fairies. Then there was the school coordinator, Mr. Sandy. He was showing images to the yetis who seem to understand him real well, maybe it's for another event. And there I see Major Monogram beside the water station talking to Professor Shrek.

Nothing weird there so I kept on walking and passed Queen Elinor's etiquette class. I walked and came pass another dojo, I took a look and saw Master Shifu drinking tea, I thought that he was some sort of raccoon but after a little research I found out that he was a red panda.

After a little more exploring I stumbled upon the magic den, where Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather taught magic. This is where we learn all the cool magic stuff like spells and what-not.

After a few more walks and I came to my last class which was HomeEc. I came in and smelled the deep aroma of something delicious, after a while we were greeted by a rat, yes a rat. Professor Remy was a genius when it comes to cooking and I know his signature dish is Ratatouille. Some french thing I don't know.

"Let's start cooking."

After HomeEc the day was finally done. I came back to my room and played with the best consoles life has to offer. After that a small trip to the mall with some friends and a little visit to the garden, time for bed.

Well there you have the daily life of an Academy student. My name is Rupert Robinson and this is my usual day as a student. 


	25. Special Event

xX0Xx

After the test everything went back to its normal pace, the students were studying and things of what not until it reached a very specific event in the school.

The students were called to the assembly hall and soon Monogram came out to the podium and greeted the students.

"Welcome students, it has been a while after our last event and our school coordinator Mr. Sandy has arranged a special event for all the students to take part in."

Soon the crowd was buzzing for more information, and after a while Monogram spoke again.

"This special event is called 'Horror Date'."

Now the hall was filled with noise as most of the girls squealed in delight. When Monogram cleared his throat the noise died down.

"In this event you would need to go as a Couple, be it with your SCP or not. What's important is that you go. This is a requirement for all students and those who do not comply will receive punishment."

The students began chatting again but soon Monogram continued his talk.

"Now let me explain, the Horror Date is where you ask your SCP or someone from the outside to go with you on a horror themed date. Yes in this event it's okay to bring outsiders. In this event we will set up a theme park at the school ground for you students to enjoy and relax but before you can enter the theme park you must go through the horror house. We won't make it terrifying, it would be like your ordinary horror house BUT for those who refuse to go on a date there would be a 'Singles Challenge' where you go on the most terrifying experience in your existence, horrifying enough to scar you for the rest of your life. We would go deep into your mind to play with you and make your worse fears come to life."

The students shivered just from hearing Monogram and his speech. If it would be that terrifying they can't risk not having a date!

"So bring a date and enjoy the park. We'll be giving you this time now and tomorrow as a day off to find a date and for us to prepare the park. Be sure to get ready and any attire may do. Remember this counts as a festival, a day off. We're giving you a day to have a date for your relaxation so don't let this opportunity slide. That is all you may go."

After the dismissal the school was livelier than ever, the girls were talking about who they're going to bring and same goes for the Big Six.

"I am so excited! I can finally bring Eugene here and have a nice date!" Punzie day dreamed as she danced around while humming.

"I can bring Johnny too, he'd be so happy." Mavis placed her chin on her palm as she dreamily sipped her smoothie.

The girls were at the mall at their usual smoothie hangout as they talked, most occupants of the mall today were females as they shopped and chat with friends.

While Mavis and Rapunzel daydreamed about their dates the other four girls just stared at them.

"S-so," Elsa spoke. "Who are you guys bringing?"

"I don't know, maybe I'll take stick-for-arms-and-legs."

"You mean Hiccup?" Ino slurped her smoothie as Merida ate some fruit she bought.

"Yeah, Hiccup."

"Have you asked him about going?"

"Not yet, why?"

"Nothing really, do you know if Hiccup already has someone in mind for the date?"

"No, and so what? He can bring whoever he wants, if I don't bring someone then I can take the challenge. I'm strong enough anyways."

"Still, going through your deepest fears? Merida, would you really want to see the whole mother-bear thing happen before your eyes again? What's worse is that they might manipulate you to think its all true. Remember that time in the test?"

The girls looked at Merida with sorrowful eyes, Merida's eyes began to fill with fear just by remembering the incident. No, she must bring a date, seeing all that again would break her sanity.

Merida stood up and raced to the arcade where he found Hiccup with Jack and Cody. She pulled him away from the other two and looked him square in the eye, her fear never left her and Hiccup clearly saw it.

"Merida?"

"Yer going with me to the Horror Date, that's final."

"But Merida I-"

"No buts! I need you to go with me… alright?" Sadness and fear was clearly heard in her last word, two things that doesn't easily take over the brave maiden.

"Hey, calm down. You're afraid to go on that singles challenge right?"

Merida looked down on the ground and refused to look up again. Hiccup smiled placed a hand on Merida's shoulder which caused her sorrowful eyes to look up.

"I'll go with you if it keeps you from seeing 'that' again."

Merida gave Hiccup a small smile and Hiccup smiled back.

"Thanks." She hugged him for a while but soon enough lets go.

"No problem." Hiccup answered, still a bit shocked at Merida's action.

"I guess I ruined yer date plans huh?"

"Not really, I was just a little shocked since you technically asked me out on a date." Hiccup smiled making a certain Merida flustered in annoyance.

"Oh shut up! Let's just go and play!"

"Huh, Merida didn't come back." Haru looked towards the direction that Merida ran off to as she played with her straw.

"Maybe she worked things out with Hiccup, well let's just leave her alone." Ino sipped and finally finished her drink. "So, let's get back to business."

"Huh?" All the girls said in unison as they kept their eyes on Ino.

"Punz and Mavis have their dates, what about Haru and Elsa?"

"Wha-"

"So, who are you guys asking?"

After a few minutes of silence Elsa was the first one to speak up.

"I-I guess I'll go ask Jack." Elsa answered shyly as she fiddled with her straw.

"Uhuh, what about you, Haru?"

"I-I don't know... I don't have anyone except…" Haru thought about Tsuna but there were so many hindrances, one is how to get back to Namimori since she didn't even know how she got here in the first place, so Tsuna was definitely out. Then an image of a black haired boy came to her mind, worth a shot right?

"Except…?" The girls leaned in to listen to Haru with a curious look on their faces.

"Maybe I'll try asking Kyoya although he's not the social type."

"Hey its worth a shot right?"

"I guess, but what about you Ino? Who are you taking?"

"I'm taking Sasori of course! Besides there's no one else I could think of besides him and I don't want him to be Mr. Lonely at a special day!"

The girls giggled at Ino's outbursts Ino then raised her brow in question at the girls.

"You like Sasori don't you?" Mavis teased as Ino's eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT?"

"Oh don't deny it Ino, its obvious." Punzie and Elsa giggled.

"What?! No I don't!"

"Yes you do." Haru joined in and the girls laughed causing Ino to join in as well.

"You guys are so impossible."

The girls laughed and after a while they all went to their rooms for tomorrow is the day of asking out.  



	26. It's A Date!

The next day every single student was buzzing in excitement whether they be the one to ask or be asked. As they scurry ahead the three girls from the Big Six hustled their way to their supposed to be destinations.

/Haru/

The young brunette ran to the Combata rooftop, knowing Hibari's love for rooftops she knew exactly where to find him.

"Kyoya!"

She barged into the rooftop with a high pitched call which knowingly irritated him. She approached the now awake carnivore who gently swung on his favorite cradle.

"What?" He hissed but knowing the herbivore she wouldn't be affected.

"I know you know about the special event so will you please go with me?"

"What if I say no?"

"Come on, Kyoya! I don't wanna go alone, much less go through that singles challenge. So please?"

"No, I don't want to waste time on those stupid events."

"Please, Kyoya? I'm…"

Haru looked down and bit her lower lip, when she silenced Hibari couldn't help but take a look at her. She seemed to be holding back her tears as she clenched her black skirt.

"I'm scared of going through the singles challenge."

Hibari already knew that she was afraid of that challenge so he already saw it coming, he sat up and looked at the girl furiously fiddling with her skirt.

"Why me? There are plenty of herbivores in this place and don't tell me it's because I'm your SCP that I am obliged to go with you."

Haru looked directly in his eyes and without a second to lose she answered, and this answer had shocked the carnivore though his face didn't falter.

"It's because I want to go with Kyoya." She smiled at him with a loving tone in her voice. It wasn't a secret that Haru felt more comfortable with him than any other guy here, that and she didn't know that much guys here, she mostly knew the girls.

After hearing her and seeing the determination in her eyes he sighed, what was he doing? Why was he being the girl's caretaker? But seeing as there's no other option and this girl would only pursue him even more if he refused he had no other way than say yes.

"Fine."

As he answered he saw her eyes visibly lit up, what was with this herbivore? He stood up and walked towards her.

"Don't make me regret this, herbivore."

To Haru's joy she quickly hugged him then ran to the door.

"I promise I won't let Kyoya regret his decision! This will be the best date that he's ever had!"

With that she raced off to the mall to get everything settled, she had to make this date a success so he doesn't regret anything.

Hibari sighed, he went back to his previous position on the cradle and closed his eyes. The herbivore is as strange as she gets.

/Ino/

Ino walked to the fields of the garden, there in the middle of the flower plane was a big tree and she knew exactly who that red head sitting underneath it is.

"Having fun being alone?"

"It was nice until you showed up."

"Ha ha."

Ino sat down near Sasori as he did his usual puppet works.

"So, you've heard of that date thing right?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"I want you to go with me."

Sasori raised a brow at Ino's remark, it wasn't a secret that Ino is a little popular with the opposite gender, heck there was even one time where he had to use brute force to get Ino away from those maniacs ogling at her mostly when she's given a chance to get out of her uniform and into something she finds 'comfortable'.

"Why?" He asked as he placed his attention back at his work.

"Because I wouldn't want you to be all alone without a date since I know no one would ask you."

The girl and her pride, but this was one of the things Sasori found amusing about her.

"I don't need your... 'pity'."

"Just go with me, you don't have a choice."

"I don't have a choice?" Sasori looked at the blonde with a raised brow as she quirked her own.

"Yes, you don't. It's either you come on your own free will or I strip you of your free will."

"Strip me of my free will? Are you serious?"

"Yes I am redhead, you don't have a choice."

He smirked, if only she knew who he really is she wouldn't even dare to speak like this to him… then again she might not care and continue to talk to him like this. What a strange and amusing girl she is.

"Alright, Ino. I'll do what you want. But you know, you could've just asked me nicely."

"Oh, Sasori. You know I wouldn't be me if I were nice to you right?"

"Of course." He rolled his eyes and smiled as he continued his work.

"Mind if I borrow one of your puppets for practice?"

"I don't mind." He took a scroll out and gave it to her with a smirk. "But you have to be the one to take it out."

"What?!"

"Lets call it training." His smirk never left his face as a vein on Ino's head was threatening to pop.

"You are going to regret this once I get it right." She gritted her teeth as she walked a few meter away from the tree.

"Good luck with that, brat."

/Elsa/

Elsa was at the Big Six's favorite smoothie spot, she was at their usual table waiting for the person she wanted to ask for the date.

"Hey, Els!"

Elsa jumped as Jack showed up in his usual cloak uniform, she then smiled as he sat down.

"So, where are we going for today?" He smiled mischievously and Elsa giggled at it, he looked to adorable with his childish self.

Realizing what she just thought she shook her head and blushed, earning a curious look from Jack.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh... uh… nothing. Let's just… uh… hang out?"

"Oh… uh… sure…"

They head out to the arcade and played the other games, the heavy atmosphere from before vanished as they enjoyed several multiplayer games though behind the fun they were still nervous about asking each other out, yes Jack thought of asking Elsa out to the date. He was extremely nervous when she told him that she wanted to meet him but he wasn't going to waste the chance now!

"So uh… Els?"

"Y-yes?"

The sky was in a mix of colors as the sun was setting and they both went to the highest place on the Academy, the garden roof.

"Uhm… I..."

"Jack-"

"Elsa-"

They both stared at each other and soon burst into a fit of laughter.

"Well what is it?"

"Huh?"

"What where you going to say?" Elsa smiled causing Jack's heart to leap.

"Hey you were about to say something too."

Elsa giggled and smiled.

"Okay, let's say it at the same time. On three. One, two, three."

"Would you like to go to the Horror Date with me?"

"Wanna go to the Horror Date with me?"

After they finished processing their words they blushed and looked away from each other. Silence soon took over and since no one would break it Jack spoke up.

"So, would you?"

"What?"

"Would you go with me to the date?"

Elsa smiled as she turned to see Jack looking at her, the sun was almost completely down and you would see the orange and pink hues that surrounded the area.

"Yes, Jack. I would love to."

"Yeah-hea!"

Jack flew up due to his happiness and spun around, he did a lot of tricks and made some snow fall with a mini explosion. Elsa giggled at his little feat and when he landed she could've sworn she saw the twinkle in his eyes.

"We better get back to the dorm, tomorrow's the Horror Date and we want to get rested."

"Sure! Let's go!"

And with that they both left and walked to the dorm while talking about random stuff. 


	27. Horror Date HibaHaru

Haru was nervous, no, she was beyond nervous! She had looked at her self for the millionth time today. The Horror Date was a night event so she had the whole day to prepare but as the time came nearer she got more nervous.

"Relax, Haru! You look great!" Mavis flew in, she was still jittery about Johnny's arrival and couldn't wait. She wore her usual black clothes along with a cape that resembled her father's.

"You think?" Haru wore a plane white thin strap dress that reached her knees along with white doll shoes. Her hair was down from its usual high pony and it reached below her shoulders, she had a white flower clip besides her bangs and what decorated her neck was the protective necklace that Heather gave.

"I know." Mavis reassured as she walked over to Haru who was getting more nervous by the second.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Look at you! There's no way Hibari wouldn't fall on his feet when he sees you!"

"Mavis!"

Haru blushed madly at her comment, would Hibari think that she looked beautiful? Would he say it?

"I know he would."

"Mavis! Stop reading my mind!"

"I'm not! I'm reading your face!"

Haru looked at the mirror and sighed, she had sent Hibari a message saying that she would meet him at the front gate of the school when she looked at the time she gasped, she was already ten minutes late!

"Oh no!"

Mavis laughed at her little feat as she ran to the door while grabbing her white purse.

"Haru don't run!"

"A-ah! Sorry!" She slowed down her pace as she took a look back.

"Don't run okay? It's alright to keep him waiting, you're worth the wait." Mavis smiled and Haru happily smiled back.

Though it would be rude to keep him waiting since she was the one who asked him she walked in a normal manner but as she neared her steps became slower and her heart beat faster.

"Wh-why am I so nervous?"

Haru placed her hand above her heart, it was beating like there's no tomorrow.

"Why do I feel like this?"

She stopped walking and closed her eyes shut, she was in panic mode, she was nervous. She shook as she clenched her chest with both hands.

"Why?"

She was nervous beyond belief, why was she nervous like this? It was like she was going to have a heart attack by any minute!

I shouldn't be nervous.

I shouldn't be nervous.

But why? It's only Kyoya…

Only…

Kyoya…

"Haru."

Her heart leapt out of her chest as she saw the handsome figure in front of her. He wore his usual white long sleeve with black pants and shoes but something made it different… maybe the way he looked down at her? There she was, both hands at chest, staring at his eyes and him back at her.

Hibari had been waiting for half an hour, she had sent him a message saying that she would be at the front gate but when he came she wasn't there. He had waited but his patience was running out so when his eyes caught a glimpse of long brown locks he knew exactly who it was. She was on his way to him but then she stopped. Hibari saw her reach out for her chest and she heaved in and out. Was there something wrong with her?

"Herbivore."

He approached her but she had no response. He called again but still nothing. His patience was wearing thin and when he was right in front of her he saw her visibly shake.

What's wrong with her?

He looked at her for a few moments and then he said her name. How come it was natural for him to say her name?

She looked up in shock, his eyes were glued to hers and hers to his. She was shaking not from fear but from… nervousness?

She's nervous? About what?

Seeing as the silence grew awfully long Hibari decided to cut it.

"You're late."

"I-I'm sorry."

Haru looked down on the ground, she was supposed to be giving Hibari the best date he's had and here she was shaking and fidgeting and to top that off she was late, knowing how impatient Hibari is she was sure she already made a bad first impression.

"I'm sorry."

"You apologize too much."

She looked up and saw Hibari's back, it was his way of saying she should follow. She smiled at him knowing that Hibari would always be like this but behind that facade of his is a warm and caring person and this was one of his ways of showing that.

xX0Xx

As promised the Horror House was like that of the ordinary, it didn't scare Haru not one bit. She was really used to the whole scary thing seeing as how much she loved them.

They were on the right path and she found it funny that three tiny cute ghosts slowly came to them but when they saw Hibari glared at them they slowly moved back in a comical way.

Surprisingly there were no other students in sight, maybe they were out? That or they did the same thing as the Forest Test and separated them.

"Well this was no fun." Haru pouted as she walked besides Hibari, strangely enough they've gotten past the personal space issue or maybe Hibari got used to Haru always being there beside him and got tired of telling her to move away since she clearly wouldn't.

"Hn." Was his only answer.

As they continued to walk they quickly stopped when they heard a loud crash, the wires began buzzing and then the lights went out.

"Great… just great…"

They disregarded the power shortage and continued to walk though it was a little hard since the light that led the way was gone leaving them in complete darkness.

As they walked they heard a deep sinister laugh, it continued again and again and it was giving Haru the creeps. She slowed her pace down as she felt the cold atmosphere.

"Hurry up."

Hibari wasn't pleased at all, he hated the fact that they were stuck here with no power, but maybe this was just another setup to scare them. Ha, like there's anything that's going to scare him but then there's Haru, and in his opinion she's starting to freak out because of that laugh.

They continued walking but suddenly there was a loud screaming/screeching noise and an animatronic bear popped out of nowhere scaring Haru like there's no tomorrow, as soon as is popped out it was gone.

"Hahi!" She covered her eyes and shook in fear.

Hibari saw the little jump scare but it didn't affect him, nope not at all. He turned to see Haru shaking and covering her face, he would bet that there are already tears escaping from her eyes.

"Give it back…"

Hibari turned to see a blue light up ahead, three actually.

"Give it back…" They all mumbled.

Haru heard the voice but was too afraid to look up, she mustered up all her courage to look but when she removed her hands she froze in place. There stood three children, one was a boy the other two were girls, well they wore a dress so there. But what scared Haru to no end was how they looked.

One girl had lost her other eye, the other girl had nothing above her jaw line and the boy had… no… tongue…

"Give it back…" they chorused, "Give it back…"

They set their eyes on Haru and only on Haru.

"GIVE IT BACK!"

They charged at Haru and even Hibari felt their immense strength, they charged at full speed and Haru could see their terrifyingly bloody forms but before they could reach her Hibari had pulled her out of the way and they all disappeared.

Haru was at the verge of breaking, she heard wolves howling and heavy feet running around, she heard banging like something was trying to escape from somewhere and her experience from the children wasn't helping.

"Let's go." Hibari ordered but Haru didn't move, she was afraid of seeing anything more so she closed her eyes and placed her hands on her face.

Hibari remained unfazed by the happenings while Haru was beyond terrified. Maybe they sensed that he couldn't be scared and directed all their attention to Haru but that doesn't matter, he hated waisting time and because of this little dilemma they weren't moving.

"I said let's go herbivore." He was pissed and wanted to move but she was making it all too difficult.

"No! I don't want to! I…" Haru shook as she let a few sobs escape from her lips. "I'm scared, Kyoya."

Hearing this Hibari sighed, of course she was. What could've happened if he hadn't agreed to coming with her? She would've died of a heart attack if she were to experience something worse than this and his conscience wouldn't allow that.

Seeing as there's no way to move until she was calm he approached her and started patting her head, he knew that by doing this would calm her down since he did the same before.

When Haru felt the pressure on her head her hands slowly fell from her face and she was met by calm, reassuring, and soft eyes. Some tears threatened to escape from Haru's eyes as she stared up at him, she smiled knowing that he was doing this to calm her down.

When Hibari saw her smile his own lips tugged up a little giving Haru a shock, she had seen him smile before but every time she sees his smile her heart seemed to have melted, just then a though registered its way through her brain, did she make Hibari smile? She made Hibari smile?

Soon after Hibari stopped petting her head he gently took hold of her hand and led her away.

"Let's go." He repeated.

She was shocked when he did the gesture and stared at his back as he gently pulls her.

"Kyoya." She said softly.

Hibari Kyoya surely has a soft side and she smiled at that, she was slowly but surely breaking his barrier.

"Thank you."

Hibari Kyoya on the other hand thought that because of these actions he was becoming a herbivore, she was somehow breaking through his barriers but strangely enough she was the only one to break through his barriers and what's even more strange is that he didn't mind.

He recalled several times at the test, when she would be endangered he would come to her rescue, he would always be there to save her mostly when he saw Kei had seriously hurt her. At that time he felt strength, strength that he didn't even know he had, and this is Hibari here! He felt power surge through him, a power to protect, the will to protect.

As he though about it this was the kind of strength he sensed when the herbivore Sawada Tsunayoshi was in the midst of battle. The same strength he wanted to achieve.

There was a light that shone before them and when they came out they saw that they had reached the end of the Horror House and were now at the theme park.

Hibari glaced at Haru who's eyes were solely on the rides. As he stared at her his thoughts began to swim, could she unlock the strength he so wanted to achieve? Could she be the reason why he had such strength? If so then what kind of power does this herbivore posses to have such an ability?

All his thoughts vanished when he felt slight pressure on his hand, he had just realized that he hasn't released her hand yet. She held on to his hand tighter and when he looked at her face she saw her smile brightly at him.

"Come on! There's a lot of rides here! The place is really big so there won't be that much crowding!"

He felt her pull him and his body willingly followed, her soft hand held onto his as she pulled him. Hibari looked at the girl with a bright smile on her face and couldn't see what she had to activate his power like that but right now he could let the thought slide as it was her turn to lead the way.

Surprisingly Hibari didn't bite anyone to death, they went on a couple of rides together and even more to Haru's shock he didn't complain! She would drag him almost everywhere and he'd just follow! Thankfully there weren't much crowding since the place was so big and had over a million rides, the school did a really good job to make the horror themed theme park a success not to mention they could accommodate all the students here, lets not start counting shall we?

"Hey, Kyoya?"

"Hn?"

They were sitting next to each other on Hibari's favorite cradle in the Combata roof garden, seeing as how Hibari would let himself get dragged by Haru she decided to go to the place he really likes, plus to get away from all the people. She wanted him to have some peace and quiet since he had allowed her to be pulled around and what better way to enjoy the rest of the night with a view of the entire place?

"Is there something wrong? I mean you let me take you to everywhere I wanted to go without a single complaint. Is it because of something?"

After the Horror House incident Hibari had been going wherever Haru would take him, somehow him being a pullover is bothering Haru to no end.

After a long pause and silence Hibari finally spoke up.

"I don't know."

"You don't… know…?"

"Exactly."

"Huh…"

Silence filled the area once more as the lights of the theme park shone, it wasn't the deafening kind rather it was peaceful.

"Haru." Hibari called, he was still amazed at how casually he could call the girl by her name, maybe because she did the same? He would never know.

When he called she felt her heart leap, him saying her name like that in his deep voice made her heart jump.

"Yeah?"

When she turned to look at him she saw him holding a beautiful bracelet with purple gems decorating it all over.

"I-is that… for me?"

Hibari just had his stoic face on, he then remembered the incident on how he got this.

Haru walked over to a stall that sold cotton candy, Hibari waited for her quietly but…

"Pst!"

Hibari turned to see an old man with dragon ears inside an accessory stall. He raised a brow as he approached the stall, eyeing its contents.

"See anything you like?"

"You called me here for that?" He continued to raise his brow, what was he up to?

"Well yes actually, I was wondering if you would like to get something. You know, for the little lady you're with."

"Why should I?"

"Hmm, I don't know. To make her happy I guess?"

"Why does her happiness concern me?"

"Because you're her date, and as her date you should make her happy."

Hibari was about to walk away seeing as this conversation was going nowhere but the corner of his eyes saw something, when he looked closer it was a bracelet with purple gems all over it.

"Finally found something you like I see."

He looked at the dragon eared old man and saw him smile. He took the bracelet and gave it to Hibari.

"This bracelet means comfort, gentleness, and care. If you give this to someone then that would mean that you care for them. It would give them comfort in times of trouble and it would remind them of the person who gave it their gentleness. I see it in you, boy. You have all these characteristics and I'm sure the lovely lady with you also knows that."

Hibari raised his brow once more as he eyed the accessory, seeing this the old man chuckled and smiled.

"Trust me son, this old dragon is a wise one."

"Then why should I give this to her?" He asked, curious of the wise dragon's answer.

"Because she'll have something to remember you by that just by looking she would smile because she remembers you, she would be happy."

There it is again, the word happy. Hibari then looked at the old dragon with a curious glint in his eyes, he would ask again only to hear his answer.

"Let me ask you again. Why does her happiness concern me?"

The old one smiled, he saw the glint in his eyes saying he wants a better explanation.

"You ask a lot of questions young one."

He sighed and smiled.

"But the answer to you're question is very simple. The reason is because you are her happiness."

Hibari raised a brow, not understanding what he meant. The dragon sighed once more as he looked at the clueless boy.

"Think about it, she could've gone with any student in this school and yet she's with you. She wanted to go with you because with you she's at her happiest. Now wouldn't you want to see her smile? To smile just for you?"

Hibari took in his words and processed it, he didn't know how to take his words and what to make of it. The dragon sensed this and smiled at the boy.

"It's simple, give her the bracelet and say that you thought she might like it."

Hibari was about to speak but he heard Haru shout his name.

"Take my word child, it's for your own good."

Hibari was going to retort back but seeing as Haru was looking for him he decided to let it slide.

"I'm giving you the bracelet son, better not waste it."

He raised his brow at the old man again, Haru's voice got louder so he turned back and placed the bracelet in his pocket. He then met a smiling brunette with pink fluffy cotton candy in her hands.

Taking the old dragon's words he spoke.

"I thought you might like it."

Haru was beyond shock, she was dumbfound. Hibari Kyoya, of all people would give her a gift… he even said he though she would like it! He thought about it! He though about her! She was flaming, her face beat red as she just stared at Hibari.

Her parted mouth soon closed and Hibari was a bit stunned at her next reaction.

She smiled, but it wasn't just a regular smile, no, this was a smile filled with overflowing happiness and joy.

So this was what the old man said.

Hibari though back, a smile just for him.

"You weren't wrong, I love it!" She smiled happily. "Would you mind?"

She raised her hand as a sign for him to put the bracelet on, Hibari knew this but decided to annoy her a bit.

"Why should I?" He raised his brow with a smirk.

"Just do it." She pouted and continued to raise her hand.

Hibari smirked at her behaviour, what was he supposed to expect?

Hibari placed the bracelet on Haru's wrist and when he finished he saw Haru's smile brighter than before.

"Thank you, Kyoya." She spoke as she admired her bracelet. "You've really made me so happy." She smiled.

After a few moments their attention both landed on the sky, there was a big display of fireworks and it continuously lit up the sky. They both watched the beautiful rain of colors as it lasted.

"Thank you, Kyoya. Thank you so much for making me the happiest girl in the world."

Hibari just looked back at her as she smiled at him wholeheartedly. He looked back at the sky with his lips tugged upwards again.

"You thank too much."

There it was again, a smile that only she could bring.

Only Haru. 


	28. Horror Date SasoIno

Ino was staring at herself, she was repeating a mantra that she so loved.

I'm beautiful.

She repeated again and again, well she wasn't wrong. Ino was astoundingly gorgeous. She wore a violet kimono with gold flower prints below that slowly decreased to the upper part, its chest part was a V-neck exposing her cleavage a bit and her shoulders would show off. Her usually ponytail hair was down making her long golden locks flow along with a purple clip that placed her bangs a bit higher exposing both her blue eyes.

She continued to repeat her mantra as time passed, why was she nervous?! It's just Sasori she's going to go on a date with, she looked at herself in the mirror and saw herself smile. Why did she just smile?

Merida came in with bow and arrows at hand, she threw it at a corner and herself on her bed. She glanced at Ino and raised a brow.

"Well look at ya. Ready for ya date?"

"Yes… no… yes?"

Merida laughed her lungs out earning a very irritated look from Ino.

"Don't tell me the very overly confident Ino has lost her confidence!"

"Ha! No way!" She stood up and looked at herself on the mirror. "If someone has to loose confidence its Sasori! He's the one going out with a gorgeous sexy woman like me!"

Merida laughed harder at her statement making Ino flush in frustration.

"But seriously Ino, yer the most confident chick I know. Why are ya gettin' nervous over a date?"

"I…"

Ino was speechless, just thinking about the redhead made her heart… beat faster? She sighed and sat back down the dresser.

"I don't know, Merida."

Merida smiled at Ino, she had her body facing down. She laid on her stomach as she looked at her.

"Maybe yer in love with him."

"I am not!"

Ino looked as a ripe tomato as she stood up from the dresser chair in embarrassment.

"Deny all ya want, Ino. It's written all over yer face."

"What about you and Hiccup?" Ino glared.

All the Big Six had met each other's SCP's and had gotten close with each other, mostly with Cody, Jack, and Hiccup. Peter was okay but all the females including Merida sensed the slight tension between Jack, Elsa, and Peter.

"Ya right." Merida laughed as she rolled over to clutch her stomach.

"You're going on a date right?" Ino stared at her like she was a pink walrus with flamingo legs and peacock wings.

"Yeah, so?"

She sighed and face palmed.

"Merida you have got to be the most-" she accidentally glanced at the clock and saw that it was only five more minutes till their call time.

All color on Ino's face drained. It was time, she was going to meet him.

"Have fun." Merida teased.

Ino gulped and got her fan from the dresser, she took a last look at herself and sigh.

"Don't worry, if he hurts ya I'll pierce an arrow through his heart and see how he likes it."

Ino gave her a small smile, she loved how Merida was able to make her smile even though she's ready to dig a whole to jump in if she embarrassed herself.

Who am I kidding? I'm Ino Yamanaka for Pete's sake! I will not embarrass myself!

Then again maybe she would, this is Sasori we're talking about.

With a new found determination and strength she marched out of their room not caring about the stares and glares(from girls) she was getting.

Their meeting place was at the school garden, both felt comfortable there and they had agreed to spend some time at the place before they went out to the park. As she turned to the flower arc she saw Sasori waiting for her. There wasn't much lighting and only the moon was their only source of decent light.

He wore his usual black cloak and she noticed something red beneath it, maybe a red undershirt. She never really saw him out of cloaks and she guessed she wasn't going to anytime soon.

Ino approached Sasori as she pushed all the nervousness she had and smiled, she was going to enjoy this evening, heck she was going to have fun! She came closer, though Sasori had noticed her presence long ago he decided to only look now. When his eyes landed on her he couldn't help but twitch.

"Hey." Ino smiled brightly.

Sasori had just arrived and thankfully Ino wasn't late or else his impatience would get the best of him and ditch her but once he turned to look at her his eyes twitched in annoyance.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He voiced aloud, Ino blinked at his question and it irritated him even more because she was oblivious.

"What? Major Monogram said that any attire would do, besides it's a festival so I wore appropriate traditional festive clothes. And I like this kimono."

"You like it?"

What the hell is with this girl?

Sasori twitched.

"Do you have any decency? That is not 'appropriate' in any way."

"Your point?" She raised a brow and this irritated our puppet master even more.

He knew Ino loved revealing clothes, she'd pick her 'comfortable' clothes over the uniform any day but this is kind of ticking Sasori off. Oh don't get him wrong, he actually didn't care about her attire(or so he thought) he was annoyed at the fact that most, if not all, attention of the males would be directed at her.

He knew she was aware of the opposite gender's ogling eyes on her but simply didn't care because she was 'used to it' meaning she was already being played at in the other males' minds even before they met. That seriously made Sasori mad beyond comprehension.

Wait a second… what? I'm mad about them looking at her?

Being the emotionally aloof soul that Sasori is he shrugged the thought off. Being with Ino made him have emotional quirks and thoughts and this was no exception though he'd just simply brush things off as if it were never be.

But that didn't change the fact that he was beyond pissed at her.

"What is wrong with you." He glared daggers at her, mostly at her attire, but she just shrugged it off.

Seeing that Sasori was pissed at her a small smirk escaped her lips as she tried to see how he would react to her next words.

"Like what you see?" She asked with a raised brow and she could see his eyes twitch, she smirked at herself at that.

"Are you trying to seduce me, brat?"

She laughed her head off when she heard his reply, so she thought this was a joke? Sasori glared at her as venom seethed through his words.

"Ino, if you continue to annoy me I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Jeez, Sasori. You've said that a million times now! When are you gonna do it?!"

Sasori flicked her forehead causing Ino to wince.

"Ow!"

As time passed by Sasori would threaten her rather than just try to stab her like he does to his Akatsuki partner Deidara. Well, Ino got used to his threats and him calling her brat since they still argue even though they got along well. He would even flick and poke her forehead from time to time.

"I'm just teasing you, Sasori. Relax!"

She looped her right arm with his left and began to pull him.

"Where are-"

"We've already waisted enough time here so let's go to the park already! I wanna see all the cool rides and games!"

Sasori looked at the girl pulling him, why is he letting her pull him? Is he becoming a pushover because of her? And as they charged through the Horror House he found himself thinking that he should stop on his tracks, poison her, and make her into a puppet. Yet to his annoyance he didn't find himself complaining.

xX0Xx

The Horror House wasn't of any Horror at all, they just went through the place without any problems. They didn't get scared or anything much to Sasori's approval. He though Ino would be screaming his ears off but thankfully she wasn't the type of girl, well he should've guessed so.

Now he was just following her around as she tried everything on the food stalls, he was annoyed by the fact that Ino was such a pig when it came to food. He wondered how can a girl like her can eat so much yet look small, he looked at her as she happily ate sweets.

When he looked around he saw various men ogling at her, he came closer to her and placed his usual menacing and stoic face.

"You look cute like that you know."

Sasori raised a brow at her statement as she smiled teasingly at him.

"Very funny, it's your fault I have to be near you to drive all of them away."

"Oh? You worried?"

She remembered a time where he had to use force to drive all those perverts away from her, it was rather sweet how he threateningly used a puppet of his to drive them away and she found herself smiling at the memory.

"I won't be surprised if I found out that you're not a virgin." He stated as-a-matter-of-fact.

"SASORI!" Ino's eyes widened at his words, how could he say something so… so… unwanted!

He raised his brow at her, she was fuming and Sasori smirked at that.

"I am in fact still a virgin! How dare you accuse me of something like that!"

Thankfully there wasn't much people at where they are now or else Ino would've dug her grave then and there.

"With the way you dress I can hardly believe."

"Jerk." Ino crossed her arms and glared at him. How could he say such a thing?!

With a huff Ino devoured her caramel apple in anger as they walked, Ino already ridden majority of the rides while Sasori just waited for her to finish.

She looked at the sky and saw some of the stars twinkling but the lights of the theme park blinded her too much so she couldn't see the stars clearly. Deciding that she'd already had too much fun at the park she grabbed hold of Sasori's arm and started pulling him.

"And where do you think you're taking me?"

"I'm tired of all these rides, let's go to the garden and go star gazing."

Sasori knew about Ino's love for star gazing and since it would be away from all the noise it would be nice.

As they walk towards the flower arc Sasori felt the wind brush over his hair, he felt Ino shiver due to the cold and he could see her hug herself because of it.

That's what you get for wearing that.

Now giving his cloak to Ino would be very uncharacteristic and unSasori-like but he already knew that if he didn't give her his cloak now she would ask for it later and would annoy him to no-end saying things about how being a gentleman works and well… he wasn't one to be in the 'gentle' division.

"Take it, I don't need it."

Sasori reached his cloak over to Ino who only looked at the cloak but soon took it and placed it over her shoulders.

"Huh, who knew you were such a-"

Ino was cut off, she stared at the person in front of her. They had reached the flower arc and only had limited lighting though tonight the moon had shone brightly at the Couple as they both looked at each other.

Ino stared at Sasori who only looked at her with a blank face, the moonlight shone perfectly on him as his red hair and brown eyes made his handsome face even more dreamy. Yes he's handsome but that wasn't what Ino was staring at… his arms…

Underneath the cloak Sasori only wore a plain red shirt and when he had given Ino his cloak it revealed his arms… Ino could clearly see the joints in his arms since it wasn't so hard to miss. Ino stared at him like a fish out of water and he only looked back with a face saying that he couldn't care less.

He turned around but only to be stopped by Ino's hand, he turned back and saw her holding his hand with hers as her other hand clenched the coat.

"Care to explain?"

Sasori looked at her determined eyes with his questioning ones, she wanted him to explain? It wasn't a lie that when people found his true form they would find him terrifying, repulsing really but here Ino was, wanting him to explain. What more can she surprise him with?

"Explain what?" He asked, wanting to hear her answer.

"This."

She took hold of his arm and carefully held on to its joints as if it were a delicate flower.

"Why should I?" He asked once more.

"Because I want to know… because I need to know."

He looked at the girl with cold, serious, and calculating eyes, Ino couldn't read his face nor his eyes.

"Why do you-"

"Sasori."

She immediately cut him off when she knew he would ask another question, her eyes were serious and sharp and Sasori didn't let it slide.

"Don't be difficult at a time like this. Explain... now... please…"

Sasori didn't let that last word slide, there was so much emotions in that one word.

Please.

He heard the begging in her voice, the desperation… the care… the worry…

She wanted to know… she needed to know.

Sasori looked at Ino whose eyes never left him, he sighed in defeat. And with simple three words he spoke.

"I'm not human."

Those words came out cold and dry, he just looked at Ino with a blank face.

It took a while to register his words but Ino never released his arm, she stayed still wanting to hear more.

Sasori knew she wanted to hear more than that, to explain how and what he means.

"I made myself into a puppet, that's what I mean by not human."

"How?" She mustered, her voice seemed to crack and it didn't go unnoticed.

Now Sasori looked away, how was he suppose to explain it to her when he clearly knew she wouldn't understand?

"If you won't tell me how then at least tell me why... why you did it…"

Her hand was slowly sliding down but he knew she was still holding on.

"It's art." He said dryly. "I wanted to become a piece of my art… something everlasting. A human body would easily fade away but this one gives a lengthy life span."

He didn't meet her eyes as he continued to avoid them, he didn't want to see how she looked or what type of face she was wearing. Probably fear, disgust, or even anger. Knowing Ino she must've thought on what a great waste he did but he continued, and with simple dry words he had hoped that it would finish there.

"I am my own perfect creation."

"That's absurd." She answered immediately.

"Absurd as it may be for you I don't regret a single thing."

"But loosing your humanity? Isn't that too much of a price?"

"I don't see the problem. It's me not you."

He shrugged her hand off and started walking.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

"I don't see a point in continuing this conversation. I'm leaving."

Sasori continued walking and thought of the conversation over but a strong hand had pulled on his and he knew who gave the forceful act.

"Oh no! I'm not accepting that!"

"Stubborn brat."

He turned to look at Ino and to his shock she was determined, mad yes but over all determined.

"You're not leaving without me."

His brow quirked on its own, she's not leaving is she? He saw her face and immediately knew she had more to say so he waited.

"I don't know what is what but let me get this clear with you, Sasori." Her hand gripped his tighter and Sasori saw the fire that shone in her eyes. "I am not leaving."

"You're not?" His brow quirked, what is wrong with this girl?

"I'm not, to put it simply…"

She looked at him square in the eyes.

"I'm not leaving you, Redhead."

"That's a risk." He said in a bored tone but Ino returned it with a smile.

"A risk I'm willing to take."

Sasori stared at the smiling girl in front of him, how was he suppose to deal with this girl? He sighed as his lips quirk up. Honestly this girl is difficult.

"Ino."

"Yeah?"

He reached for his pocket and pulled out a red ring with gold line designs that danced around it.

Ino just stared at the beautiful ring, sure it didn't have any stones on it but the simplicity, color, and design made it beautiful in her eyes.

"Pst!"

Sasori turned, he saw an old man with dragon ears inside an accessory stall. Ino had gone to a food eating spree so he was left alone.

"See anything you like?"

Sasori eyed the accessories and raised a suspicious brow at the man.

"What is this about?"

"Oh I was just asking you if you found something you like for the beautiful lady you're with."

His eyes landed on a red ring with golden designs, the old man saw this and took it out of its box.

"This ring means solitude, brilliance, and strength. If you give this to someone it would give them a clear head in solitude, brilliance in all, and strength in battle. I see you have all these qualities in you and I'm sure the astounding lady with you knows it."

He eyes the ring curiously and then the old man.

"And what would I gain if I give her this ring?"

"A smile, and possibly her affection. Plus she'll be happy to get something to remember you by."

He raised his brow once more, not buying the man's words.

"Trust me child, this old dragon's a wise one. Besides, you are easier to deal with than the last one."

He smiled and looked behind him, Sasori followed his eyes and saw Ino eating a tart.

"I'm giving you that ring to give to her, take my word boy. You won't regret it."

"Sasori! Come on! We're leaving!"

As Ino called he placed the ring in his pocket, he saw no point in arguing with the man since it was free of charge. Maybe he'd take his word for it.

Sasori noticed Ino's stare and smirked.

"Like what you see?" He smirked as he remembered something from a while ago.

"Are you trying to court me, brat?"

He chuckled at that, Ino raised her right hand and Sasori took it as a sign to put it on. And as he did he saw the blush on Ino's face.

"I swear Sasori if you're trying to court me I will kill you."

After Sasori had placed the ring on her finger loud fireworks lit the skies and Ino looked at it in wonder.

"I swear, Sasori. I am going to kill you."

The sky was lit in beautiful shades of colors and Ino couldn't help but love it, she held on to Sasori's hand who nonchalantly looked up as well.

"Now you can't say this isn't art."

He smiled, if it were Deidara saying that then they would've been arguing but after spending time with Ino she convinced him that it's right, and looking at the beauty the fireworks brought he couldn't help but agree.

"What a perfect way to end a perfect night." Ino spoke under her breath enough for Sasori to hear.

If it were any other person Sasori would've long killed said person but Ino was different, she grew on him with her constant blabbering but behind that was a smart female individual.

She grasped his hand and unconsciously Sasori did the same, she's the only person who dared to do this. He smiled.

Only Ino. 


	29. Horror Date JElsa

Elsa was dressed in a long blue gown that had a slit down its right side, the gown was sleeveless and complimented her blue eyes perfectly as her platinum blond hair fell to her side, she didn't wear her gloves since she wanted to prove to Jack and herself that she can finally control her powers. She stared at herself in the mirror while she chanted a mantra her father had taught her.

"Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show."

She heard the door open and saw her cousin come in with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Elsa. Oh, you look amazing!"

"Thanks, Punz." She smiled softly but when she looked back the mirror her smile wavered a bit.

"What's wrong?" Punz took a chair and sat down behind Elsa, she grabbed a hair brush and started brushing Elsa's hair.

"I'm just… afraid… this is the first time I'm going out on a date." She sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Jack wouldn't know what hit him." She smiled and finished braiding Elsa's hair, she stared at herself in amazement and of course Punz was proud.

"Wow, Punzie. Thanks." She awed, she looked at the time and stood up. "I guess it's time, hey where's Flynn?"

"Oh he's coming in a minute, now go on! Get yourself to your date!"

Elsa smiled and gathered all her strength. She walked out the door and to the lobby, there she saw Jack waiting for her. She swooned the minute she saw him, his messy hair was adorable as he wore the same outfit he wore in the Forest Test, blue hoodie, tight brown pant, and of course no shoes.

Jack came earlier so he could be the one waiting, he didn't know what to wear so he just went for his normal clothes, that and Cody did convince him to be simple and cool… which was totally the opposite of what Elsa was wearing.

His eyes fell when he saw the goddess in front of him, she illuminated under the light and he swore to the moon that she was the most beautiful creation under it.

"Hi, Jack."

"You look beautiful." He spat out instantly. "Uh… I mean…"

"Thanks, Jack. You look handsome as well." She smiled.

Deep down under Elsa was dying and Jack was in the same position. Silence took over them and it seemed like it took an eternity, good thing Jack broke it.

"So, let's get a move on?"

"Y-yeah."

After a while they got through the horror house easily, when they got out Jack had a bored look on his face.

"Come on, Jack! Let's try some rides!"

After some fun rides Jack got his smile back, after the spooky coaster they went on to get some snacks. Jack had a hard time hiding his laughter when Elsa unconsciously ate a piece of chocolate one after the other, she didn't even notice she finished three boxes in two minutes!

After trying out everything in the food stalls, as to Elsa's wish, Jack decided to leave for his own way of fun, he then grabbed Elsa's hand and ran off.

Elsa, shocked of course, stumbled as they ran but tried her best to follow.

"Jack?! Where are we going?"

"It's starting to get boring here, let's go out for a fly!"

"A what?! A-"

Before Elsa could protest she was forced up into the skies.

"Jack!"

Elsa held Jack tightly for dear life and if Jack wasn't focused on his flying he would be burning right now.

"Jack?! How high up are we?!"

"About a million feet above the ground, why?"

Elsa squealed resulting to Jack's laughter, she lightly hit his chest and shut her eyes tight.

"Elsa."

"W-what?"

"Open your eyes."

"Jack are you crazy?! We're high up! You can't just expect me to open my eyes!"

"Just look, come on! I've done this a million times now! Just trust me okay?"

Slowly Elsa tried to open her eyes, the first thing she saw was the moon and thus her eyes went wide open. The moon was at its perfect circle shinning brightly above them, Elsa's eyes stared at the beauty of it as Jack stared at her.

"Like it?"

"Love it."

"Then take a look down."

Elsa did what was told and her eyes grew double, the whole school was seen below them with it's pretty lights and amazing structure. Elsa didn't even care about how high up they were, all she focused on was the breath taking view.

"And I thought you wouldn't like it."

"Jack this is beautiful."

"Yeah, you sure are."

Jack just realized what he said when Elsa had looked at him with a bit of shock and confusion on her face. He then realized their position with his hands on her waist while she was dangerously near him causing him to blush along with her.

"Uh I uh… what I meant to say was…" He looked around and saw a nearby roof. "Wanna sit down for a while?"

"I hope your not calling me fat." Elsa smiled and so did Jack.

"Never even thought of it my princess "

They stopped on top of the roof and sat down, the perfect view of the carnival still seen.

"This is really fun, Jack. I hope the night never ends."

Elsa starred back down at the park, Jack looked at her as a smile crept over his face.

It's now or never.

"Pst!"

Jack turned around and saw an old man with dragon ears inside an accessory stall.

"See anything you like?"

Jack curiously looked around the accessories then at the old man, he raised his brow and the old man chuckled.

"So, what's this supposed to mean, drago?"

"Oh nothing much, I just wanted to know if you'd like to get the lovely princess your with something."

"Well, I don't see why not."

Jack looked around a bit more then his eyes landed on a pair of crystal blue earrings.

"Ah this lovely pair here is made from the legendary ice crystals of the north, its magic keeps it from melting. Quite a rare one I tell you."

He took the box and placed it on Jack's hand.

"These earrings mean joy, excitement, and fun. If you give this to someone then it would give them joy because of you, it would remind the person of the excitement and fun the giver has. I see these features in you and I'm sure the princess knows it too."

Jack looked at the earrings and smiled at the old man.

"Well you're right at all three. Alright old man, how much?"

"Oh no need to pay, I'm giving it to you to give to her. I'm sure she'll be very happy."

"Really?! Alright! Thanks old man!"

The old man chuckled at Jack's antics, oh if only the other two were as easy as this one. Jack was about to leave and get back to Elsa but the old man had some final words to give.

"Boy."

"Yeah?"

"Make sure to tell her your feelings as well."

"W-what?!" Jack blushed as the old man chuckled.

"Trust me boy, this old dragon's a wise one."

Jack looked back at Elsa as she munched away at chocolates.

"It's now or never." The old dragon smiled, Jack then thanked him and left.

Yeah, it's now or never.

"Hey, Els?"

"Yeah?" Elsa turned her head with a smile on her face, Jack blushed and did his best not to look at Elsa's eyes.

"I uh… got you something."

Elsa's eyes widened when Jack held up a box with a pair of dazzling earrings in it. Jack smiled as he saw the look on Elsa's face and thanked the dragon silently.

"It's a frozen ice crystal, its magic keeps it from melting and well… when I saw it I couldn't help but think of you."

"I-is this for me?" Elsa's face was now beat red, when she looked at Jack his face was turned but she could clearly see his blushing face.

"Y-yeah?"

"Do you mind if I try it on?"

Jack's head instantly wiped to face Elsa and nodded. She smiled and placed the earrings on.

"How does it look?"

"It looks great! It really brings out your eyes."

Both blushed at Jack's comment then silence cams, a few moments of silence and only the roaring sound of the park was heard.

"Listen, Jack/Elsa."

They spoke at they same time then laughed, after the laughing died down Jack was the first one to speak.

"Hey, Els. I know this might sound weird and all since we're considered SCP's and what not but I…"

"Yes, Jack?"

Silence… deep down Elsa was both scared and dying out of her wits to know what Jack has to say.

"I… I uhm… I like you, Els. A lot, ever since I first saw you, this isn't a lie or some cheesy line mind you."

Elsa giggled at that and waited for him to continue.

"When I found out about going to school I wasn't the happiest guy in the world, I guess I just wanted to make some friends and then wing it but then I saw you in the Mahika dorm and well… frosts flew. What I'm trying to say is I really like you Elsa Arendelle, being your partner for the entire school year made me the happiest guy in the world, getting to know who you really are means a lot to me and well, I have to say what I really feel."

Elsa was shocked beyond belief, she was feeling butterflies all over and she was at a loss for words. This has been the best night she has had, the best year even! She never had this much fun in a long time, she remembered having this feeling of joy when she was playing with her sister, Anna. Everything was so fun until… the sudden memory hit her, fear and pain washed over her, her once dazzling eyes fell down as she avoided Jack's gaze.

"Elsa? Els, is there something wrong?"

"I like you too, Jack."

"Really-?!"

"But we can't be together."

Jack's heart broke in an instant, he looked at Elsa as she looked down at the box in her.

"But-"

"We just can't."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, and I mean it Jack."

"Then why?"

"I'm scared, Jack."

Those words rang through Jack's head like an alarm clock, of course she would be.

"Is it because of what happened to Anna?"

Elsa was silenced, Jack smiled at that, now that he's had experience he knows how to handle things.

"Hey, Els?"

Elsa looked at Jack with sorrowful eyes, she noticed the big smile on Jack's face and felt pressure on her hands, when she looked down she saw Jack's hand on top of hers.

"Remember that thing your dad said to you when you were a kid?"

"Conceal it, don't feel, don't let it show?"

"See? Your gloves are off and you're not freezing the box. Elsa, you don't have to conceal your gift, you need to feel it! To show it off!"

To her shock it was true, she then remembered that she purposely didn't wear her gloves and now she realized that the entire night she didn't freeze anything.

"See you wouldn't be able to hurt a fly. Besides, hello? This is Jack Frost we're talking about, guardian of fun? Bearer of ice and everything winter? You wouldn't be able to hurt me since I'm more powerful than you."

"Yeah right, that's a lie."

"I can fly."

"Whatever Frost." She looked down and smiled at their hands.

"You're here to train and learn how to control your powers, you've done that! And I'm here to help you if anything else goes wrong."

They both looked up to the moon who seems to be shinning just for them, just then a cow suddenly jumps over the image of it and both laughed at it.

"Thank you, Jack. For everything, this has been the most fun day I have ever had and it's all thanks to you."

"What can I say? Guardian of fun right?"

Just then fireworks boomed the skies with its amazing colors and design, the sky was perfectly lit for them to see but not dangerously close.

"Wow, did you plan all this?!" Elsa tightly squeezed Jack's hand as she looked at the amazing fireworks display.

"Nah, I'm just cool like that."

"Oh stop it would you." She giggled as they continued to watch the show.

"Fun?"

"Super."

Jack looked at Elsa's smile, then and there he vowed to protect that smile, he smiled as well. After the hundreds of years he had spent roaming the earth for that one special something that would fix the hole not even the children can fill, he finally found her, only she can fix that gap.

Only Elsa. 


	30. Good Bye For Now

"Dear students, the year has come to an end and even though it has been one heck of a school year we must say our good byes. But don't worry these good byes won't last long for it will only be until the next school year. I congratulate all the graduates of the year for they have now levelled up and will each be given a diploma as a graduate student in The Academy. This diploma certifies the graduates as professionals in their forte whether it be magic, brilliance, or skill in fighting. There will be a closing party in the great hall for all the students to attend but if you wish to roam the school one last time then you are free to do so. For the non graduates after the year you may decide whether to come back with your SCP or not, if one chooses to stay and the other doesn't then he or she will be assigned a new one, you will be informed when the next year will be starting so we'll be expecting you soon. Enjoy your day."

The students clapped their hands and proceeded outside the assembly hall. The Big Six came out without a clue on what they would do for the rest of the day.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Mavis looked at the girls, it seemed they have the same thing in mind excluding Merida and Elsa though.

"W-what?" Merida asked nervously, whatever they had planned surely wasn't going to be good.

"Girl time!" The four screamed as Merida sighed.

"Oh brother."

"How about we go eat cake?!" Haru suggested.

"Or see movie?!" Mavis suggested.

"Or get our hair done!" Punzie suggested.

"Girls!"

Everyone looked at Ino with a bright smile on her face.

"We're going to the spa!"

"Spa day!" The three other girls squealed as they pulled Merida and Elsa away.

xX0Xx

As the girls enjoyed their spa day the males had other plans like play games and goof off while the cloud guardian slept in his cradle.

Sasori on the other hand was found in a large dojo along with a red panda, he had his puppet Sandaime Kazekage out meaning he was ready for a good fight.

"It is the end of the year, I'm sure you've learned a lot but is it enough?"

"See for yourself, Shifu."

They started, Shifu used a single pole against Sandaime but they were neck and neck, Sasori's hand speed increased tenfold thus he kept Shifu occupied without giving him any breaks, this didn't affect Shifu as he kept on hitting Sandaime with the pole and avoiding his iron sand.

Minutes passed as the battle commenced, they continued but all of the sudden Sasori couldn't move Sandaime and without a minute too soon Shifu kicked Sandaime forcefully back to its puppeteer.

Sasori looked at Shifu, dazed at what happened he looked at Sandaime, he took a better look at the puppet and saw small pieces of wood in the middle of Sandaime's joints, he looked all over the puppet and saw pieces of small wood everywhere, this explained why it wasn't moving.

"You've learned a lot, Sasori. But if you want to fully improve then take everything into consideration. Let this be a lesson."

Sasori was silent but soon he smirked, he had set a goal, a goal to beat Shifu by any means necessary.

"Try working with Ino, she might be able to help you."

"Hmph, as if." He collected the iron sand and placed Sandaime back in its scroll.

"You might never know, the strength you could be looking for was right beside you this whole time."

Sasori shrugged him off then left, he had some improvements to make so he can finally beat Shifu.

xX0Xx

After struggling to get free Merida gave up and went ahead, to her surprise she actually enjoyed the spa. They sat in the hot spring as they unwind and relax.

"I should ask you for relaxation advice, Ino." Merida sighed as she felt her senses relax.

"I haven't been this relaxed in while." Followed Elsa.

"How about we go get something to eat after this?" Suggested Ino.

"Yeah~." Everyone agreed and soon after they left for the food court.

The day ended with the Big Six pampering themselves nonstop, it was their way of patting themselves on the back for a good year. The party had already started with music booming throughout the whole building but some students have other plans in mind than the party.

/Jack and Elsa/

"The year's done." Jack could hear the sadness in Elsa's voice as they sat together on the roof, the same roof they confessed on the day of the Horror Date.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Jack looked over to Elsa and saw her hugging her knees, they were dressed in their normal attire with Jack's hoodie and Elsa wearing a blue shirt and dark blue jeans.

Jack stood up reaching his hand down as a sign for Elsa to stand up. Taking his hand, Elsa stood up and Jack flew them down to a grassy clearing.

"This won't be the last time you know." Jack reassured.

"How come?"

"I'll visit you everyday there in Arendelle, besides, winter does come only once a year."

"You're right. I guess-"

"Elsa?"

They turned around to see a blond guy standing on the walkway with a smile on his face.

"Peter?!" Elsa smiled and ran to hug him.

"Peter." Jack grimaced as he followed.

Ever since Elsa and Peter's meeting in the Forest Test they've been meeting a lot causing Jack to get jealous. There would be instances where Elsa would suddenly leave Jack to go talk to Peter, he knew that Elsa liked him back but that fact still bugged him. Elsa hasn't mentioned him or his story once.

"Hello, Jack." Peter smiled.

"Hey."

"Where are you going? Shouldn't you be at the party?"

"I was there but I decided to fix my things and get some rest a bit earlier." Peter petted Elsa's head which caused Jack's jealous meter to go up.

"Hey, Peter."

"Hm?"

"Did you know that Elsa likes me?"

Dead air, Elsa just froze and stared at Jack while Peter developed an aura of dominance around him.

"Really? Is that true, Elsa?"

"I-I uh-"

"Yep, so if you could get your hands off MY girlfriend then that would be fantastic."

Elsa blushed madly as Jack held her closely, then it registered in her mind that Jack was merely jealous, she took a look at Peter who was holding in laughter and Elsa couldn't help but giggle.

"Elsa, would you care to explain?" Peter chuckled as Elsa removed herself from Jack's hold.

"Jack, there's no need to be jealous."

"What?"

Elsa started her story with meeting Peter, she told him about how they were still kids when they met and how he loved Elsa's powers. He was the son of a duke who stayed in Arendelle for vacation so they had a lot of time to see each other, Peter was the only one aside from her family who accepted her for who she really is and she treated him like a big brother. Sadly Peter and his family's vacation ended thus resulting the two friends to be taken apart, they would send messages to each other but after the incident with Anna she immediately cut all communication with the outside world, including Peter.

"See? He's just like a big brother to me, I haven't seen him in forever that's why I make up for the lost time."

Jack felt like an idiot for easily judging Peter when he didn't do the same, he apologized along with a sigh.

"There's no need for apologies, Jack. It's fine, I would get jealous too if my beloved were to be seen with someone else so listen to me as I say this, as Elsa's big brother I will be watching you and how you treat her but seeing as you did save her countless of time now I have no reason to doubt you, take care of her." Peter reached out his hand for a handshake and Jack well obliged.

"Thanks."

"Well I'll see you soon. My things won't fix themselves without a spell."

"Bye Peter! I'll see you soon!"

They waved him off and once Peter was gone Elsa faced Jack.

"You do know that I'm not you're girlfriend right?"

"Well there's an understanding, doesn't that count?"

"Nope, good luck with my parents." Elsa started walking and soon Jack followed.

"Yikes."

/Sasori and Ino/

Sasori sat alone in the bench of the flower arc, the cool breeze brushing through his hair as he stared up at the skies.

"I thought I'd find you here."

He didn't need to look at the direction of the voice since he knew that voice well enough.

Ino sat down with him and looked up the heavens, the clear skies making it easier for them to see start, the scent of the flowers was a bonus too.

"Not a big fan of parties?"

"You tell me. Why did you leave so soon?"

"Now you tell me." He smiled at that, Ino had a way of making comebacks.

They stayed silent for a while, just observing the stars, it was nice and calm. Ino decided to speak to lessen the silence off.

"I guess this is how we enjoy our time together huh."

"Something wrong with silence?"

"Nope, I don't mind it at all."

"Good, you're never silent so this is a good change of pace." He heard her chuckled and he couldn't help but smile at that.

"You know, aside from our differences we can really get along. At first I hated you and treated you like an enemy or rival of some sort but after getting to know you better I realized that we could be alike too."

Sasori felt a sharp pang hit him as Ino talked, today would be the last time they would be considered as partners since they are enemies in the real world.

"I'm glad I met you, Sasori. You're smart, strong, impatient, and cocky but hey, that's you."

Sasori hated the fact that she could make him feel emotions again, he hated this feeling. The feeling of sadness. He knew what his duties were and what he had to do.

Even though she fully accepted him for what he is, even though they understand each other, he had to stop this before it went deeper.

He chuckled. It was already late, it was too deep in.

But he had no choice.

"Ino, things don't last forever. I remember you saying even art will get outshined."

"And what does that have to do with this?"

It's too late, do it now even if it kills you.

"I'm an Akatsuki."

Silence. The wind blew and only its sound can be heard, Sasori stood up and started to walk but he felt pressure behind him as two pair of arms encircle around him.

"We don't have to be enemies. Can't you see? Here we work great together, here we're a good team. Back there we're ordered to kill each other without talk. If… if we stay here... in this world… in this realm then it wouldn't have to be that way. We can avoid killing each other… and maybe… just maybe… maybe you can be human again… with all the magic and spells… with the way things are here… nothing is impossible…"

Those words sounded bliss to him, if only it were true… it could be. She was able to change him, to make him see a new side of things and nothing would make him happier than to stay here and bicker with her, talk to her about art, feel normal again with her… but he knew his duties, he knew that what he entered has no exit... he knew it can never happen.

Her arms weakened and he took it to his advantage. Without another word he left, silently hoping that she would go live like this never happened but he knew better, he knew she wouldn't be able to forget everything, how he knew? The reason is because it's the same with him.

Ino felt devastated, she thought she had a chance, she thought she would be able to change his mind, but what he said was right, he is an Akatsuki and she is a shinobi of Konoha. No, she was never to lose hope. She breathed in to try to control her emotions and out.

"Come back next school year."

Sasori's eyes widened, though his pace slowed down he didn't stop, he wanted to hear what she had to say.

"We might have a lot of differences, we're even enemies… forced to kill each other… but the both of us working together and doing a good job at it proves that differences can be settled… all I'm going to say is that I'll be waiting… next school year you better be here or I'll hunt you down and force you here."

He smiled a sad smile as he walked away, is that even possible? Is it possible to go back? He thought she was over but he heard a heart breaking sentence just as he was out of hearing range and the final fireworks boomed.

"Come back… please…"

There's that word again… please…

/Hibari and Haru/

Haru made her way to the Combata roof top, she knew Hibari well by know. She opened the door and saw Hibari lying down the cradle.

"Kyoya?"

"Hn."

"I knew you weren't asleep."

Hibari sat up making some room for Haru to sit on, she didn't need to tell him to sit up, after almost a year together Hibari had grown accustomed to it.

"It's the end of the school year."

Haru knew that, that's the reason why there's a closing party going on. What interests her was why he suddenly spoke up.

"Decided to start talking when it's the end of the year huh."

"Hn."

"Well back to your old self." She giggled. "It's been one crazy year, huh? I really had a lot of fun here, to top it at all off you were the one I spent it with. Who knew we would be together huh?"

Haru looked at Hibari then back to the view of the school, she really had fun here; meeting new friends, learning more stuff, it was amazing.

"Who knew we could work out."

"It's still a shock isn't it?"

"Yup, such a shock." She chuckled at that. "You know, as much as I had fun here I still miss back home. I miss my mom, my dad, I didn't even get to say good-bye! I wonder how that would work! I miss Kyoko-chan, Bianci-san, Lambo-kun, Ipin- chan, heck I even miss Bakadera! I miss everyone! Mostly… Tsuna-san…"

Hibari flinched when he heard her say Tsuna's name, as if it wasn't enough she continued with her babble.

"I miss how Tsuna-san would save me from danger with his amazing dying will! He's just great."

Haru placed her chin on her palm as she dreamily described Tsuna, little did she know there was a fuming skylark just beside her.

"What's so great about that Sawada herbivore? He's a pathetic weakling who stands nothing against a carnivore."

Hibari was fuming, the reason? He didn't know himself, he was just annoyed for some reason and he just blew a fuse and retorted back.

"Hahi?!"

Haru hoped down the cradle and pointed at Hibari with anger. Hibari went down as well and took a good look at the female in front of him.

"Tsuna-san is not pathetic nor weak! He saved Haru more times than you ever did! He's fun to be with, joyful, and always puts a smile on his face unlike you who's such a loner you emo freak! He's more of a man than you'll ever be!"

Silence, it filled the air.

After a few moments of silence Haru's words made its way to her brain and she finally registered what she had said. She clamped her mouth shut with her hands and looked straight at Hibari. She was about to apologize but Hibari cut her off with a word she hoped she heard wrong.

"W-what?"

"Didn't you hear me herbivore? I said leave. I don't like being compared to pathetic herbivores like Sawada."

Haru was crushed, she didn't mean to say those things, heck she didn't know why she said those things but she said it. She said it and he was making her leave. She wanted to say sorry but his glare stopped her into saying anything.

"I-I… Kyoya I'm-"

"Don't you dare call me by my name herbivore. You have no right."

"But Kyoya I-!"

"I said leave." Haru didn't move an inch, she just stared at him with wide eyes. "You're not leaving? Fine, then stay there."

Hibari turned his back away from her and began walking, Haru wanted to stop him but his next words made her stiff as stone.

"Don't ever call me by my name, in fact..."

He opened the door without looking back as he said the words that made Haru's heart break into a million pieces.

"Forget about me because I will surely forget about you."

As the door closed her heart sank.

The final fireworks display commenced while Haru's legs collapsed on the floor, one tear fell, one after the other, and soon it was continuous.

She didn't know why she cried and why it hurt but it hurt, and it hurt a lot. She first sobbed but after a few attempts of keeping it to herself she let out a full on wail as the booming noise of the fireworks drowned her cries of sorrow. 


	31. Back On Track

/Cody and Rapunzel/

"Wooh! Ride like the wind, Max!" Rapunzel rode Max with Flynn catching up on another horse.

"Not so fast brunette!"

"Can't think of anything now can you, EUGENE?!"

"Oh it's on now, hya!"

The young couple enjoyed their time as they raced towards the kingdom avoiding the locals.

"Wooh! Oh yeah!"

Cody was back in his home land, the Land of Wind, he flew to a nearby widow of the Wind Castle and crash landed into a bunch of fluffy stuffed animals.

"Cody!" A young blond girl with sparkling blue eyes laughed as she ran over to Cody.

"Hey, Rookster. Playing with your dolls again?"

"Nope, not anymore."

Rosanna Cookie, or as Cody would like to call her, Rookie, was a five year old wind elemental whose the youngest in the Breeze line, there are fifteen children of the Breeze which Cody was seventh.

"Wanna go flying?"

The young girl furiously nodded her head and they both went to the window.

"Cody! I hope you're not going out flying with Rosa!"

"We're not mom!"

At that Cody and Rookie jumped of the edge of the widow only to hear their mother's voice faintly disappear.

/Peter and Mavis/

"Woah woah woah woah!"

"Careful there, Frank! Jeez I just got home and the place is still roaring."

"Well nothing did change here you know."

"I guess you're right Johnny, nothing did." Mavis grabbed Johnny's hand and smiled. "I'm glad nothing did."

Hotel Transylvania, the home of Mavis Dracula, nothing ever changed here.

"Welcome back, Master Peter."

"It's good to be back, Ronald."

"Ah, Peter! I'm glad you're back my son!"

"Hello, Father. I'm glad to be home."

"So, how was school? Everything dandy?"

Peter smiled as they talked and proceeded to the court yard to see his two younger brothers and two younger sisters who are waiting his arrival.

"Actually, Father. I would like to visit Arendelle soon."

"To meet an old friend? The princess perhaps?"

"Yes, it has been a while now."

They sat down with the rest of Peter's sibling and started bonding together as a family.

/Hiccup and Merida/

"So Hiccup, how did The Academy go?" Astrid asked as they landed.

"Yeah, tell us all about it." Fishlegs dismounted Horrorcow and sat down the grass.

"It was great, I met a lot of friends too. There was a lot of scary classes there too but nothing I couldn't handle."

"Yeah right." Astrid chuckled.

"It's true, plus I had to fight my way through everything there so expect me and Toothless getting better at fighting."

Toothless roared st Hiccup's statement as if he agreed, but then Toothless came to Hiccup and started making noises as he bumped his head on Hiccup's body.

"What's wrong with Toothless?"

"Maybe he just wants something to eat." Fishlegs tried to dig some food out of his bag but sadly the bag went missing.

"Don't worry, Fishlegs. He's fine, he's like this whenever he wants to see Merida."

"Who?"

"My School Class Partner, the both of us were partners for the entire year, it's kinda embarrassing to say that she was the fighter between the both of us."

"Oh really? Just a class partner?"

Fishlegs heard the tone in Astrids voice but sadly Hiccup didn't and hummed in agreement.

"Calm down boy, I told you we won't be able to see Merida until the next school year."

Toothless growled in disagreement and collapsed on the floor, Hiccup smiled and patted his head.

"Don't worry boy, I miss her too." Hiccup sat down next to Toothless and started petting his head. "I bet she shooting arrows and training right now."

Arrows flew left and right as a silhouette of orange flew past the trees, all the arrows hit bulls eye in an amazing speed and soon the figure is seen jumping down onto a horse.

"I told ya I learned a lot at The Academy, Angus! Now let's get runnin' before mum starts yappin'."

Merida of DunBroch rode her horse back home as the sun sets, princess or not she still keeps up with her training back home.

/Jack and Elsa/

"You ready to meet them, guardian of fun?" Blond locks swayed with the wind.

"Elsa..."

"Relax, you'll be fine. Just be the Jack I know and love."

"And love?"

"I know what I said."

"Presenting Princess Elsa of Arendelle and her companion Sir Jack Frost."

"I guess it's time, ready or not here they come."

The doors opened and revealed the king and queen waiting for their daughter's arrival with a male friend.

"This is gonna be great I can tell." Elsa giggled as she led Jack towards her parents.

"You bet your frostbites on."

/Sasori and Ino/

Sasori came back to the Akatsuki lair greeted by the leader Pein.

"You've been gone for a while."

"I've been training."

"I know, I received your letter but that doesn't excuse you from telling me where you went."

"I went around Suna, I won't tell you anything else. I am willing to accept any mission to test out my new skills."

"Very well, head back to my office and I'll give you your instructions." Pein wasn't pleased with Sasori leaving out of the blue like that but if he is willing to make up by taking jobs then he won't bother.

Sasori walked to his room in silence, thankfully Deidara wasn't anywhere to be seen and the place was empty and quiet.

His mind then came across Deidara's look alike, he had to admit it to himself that he already missed the female's constant blabbering.

_Sa-so-ri~!_

_You're smart, strong, impatient, and cocky but hey, that's you._

_Are you trying to court me, brat?_

_I'm not leaving you, Redhead._

He smiled at that and thought about her and her life in Konoha.

"Ino."

Nothing.

"Ino."

Still nothing.

"Ino!"

"Hm?" Ino lazily looked over her pink headed friend, what was her problem anyway? Why was she here? "What do you want forehead?"

"Seriously, Ino. You just got back from your exclusive training and you don't say hi?"

She wondered how no one suspected anything from her when she got back, she was expecting them to throw questions at her but it seems like the old woman had made a way to convince them she went of 'training'.

"Hi."

"Seriously?"

"What do you want anyway forehead?"

"I wanted to know why you locked yourself in the flower shop the minute you got back."

_I'm an Akatsuki._

She winced as she remembered those words, how it hurt. How it hurt so badly.

"I missed the flower shop so I decided to stay here, problem pinkie?"

"Well, if there's really nothing going on with you then I guess I'm fine but tomorrow we'll go out for some ramen okay?"

"Sure, thanks forehead."

"No problem pig."

She smiled as Sakura left, her eyes landed on a bundle of red roses and her mind just had to wonder to the redhead.

_Stubborn brat._

How is he doing? How is his life?

_Do you have any decency? That is not 'appropriate' in any way_

_It's your fault I have to be near you to drive all of them away._

Does he sometimes stop to think about her? Who knows.

_You're such a reckless idiot._

She took a look at the ring he gave her and sighed, she placed her head on top of the counter and stayed there for who knows how longs.

/Hibari and Haru/

It was late at night and Haru was just sitting alone in the park bench. She looked up the sky and saw the stars shinning brightly. She remembered seeing the same view up in the Combata roof garden as she sat on the cradle with...

She shook her head to remove the memory, sometimes she thinks to much into it and agrees that she really is an idiot, a foolish idiot. A tear escaped from her eyes as she wiped the other tears threatening to fall.

"Haru?"

She looked up to see the reason why they had a fight, there stood Sawada Tsunayoshi but he wasn't alone he was with Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Tsuna-san..."

"Stupid woman, what are you doing out here late at night?!"

She looked at Gokudera briefly before looking back down.

"I just came to get some fresh air."

"Really? That doesn't seem like it." Yamamoto smiled down at Haru but she refused to look back up. "What happened? Did you get bullied at that academy your going to?"

"What?" Haru slowly looked back up with a bit of shock in her eyes though sadness drowned the shock so it wasn't that visible.

"Reborn told us that you moved to an academy." Tsuna sheepishly smiled at Haru as he rubbed the back of his neck. It would have been adorable but at the moment Haru wasn't feeling well.

"Reborn? Oh yeah... that's right... Reborn..."

_Care of Principal Reborn_

"Well? Trouble at school? I mean it is the end of the school year but if you're going back there again then that might not be a good idea."

"I'm fine, Yamamoto-san, Tsuna-san. I just want to be alone for a moment would that be okay?"

"Tch, whatever woman. Don't drag us into your drama."

"Don't worry, I won't."

Even Gokudera was shocked by her reply, they all looked at each other then back at Haru who's head is facing down.

"Haru, please tell us if something's wrong."

"I'm fine, Tsuna-san. Really, I justâ€¦ want to be left alone, is that okay?"

They looked at her one last time before sighing in defeat, they knew they couldn't do anything to brighten up her mood so they'll just wait it out.

"Alright, Haru. Take care, call us if you need anything."

"Yeah, thanks. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Hibari got back to Namimori and the first thing he did was patrol, he caught some trouble makers at night and decided to bite them to death, after that he didn't find anything else amiss.

He walked pass the park and saw a familiar head of brown locks, her hair was down exposing her below shoulder length brown hair. He looked at her and observed her, she seemed to be in deep thought. Moments later he saw her wipe some tears away.

He knew it was because of the incident at the Academy, even though the fireworks were booming he could still hear her wails clearly. He saw three men walk towards her and prepared to attack but he then realized it was only Sawada and his groupies.

His blood boiled at the sight of him coming near her, his hands were itching for his tonfas to hit him but he knew better than to do that in front of her less make his presence known.

He listened to their conversation and in every word she spout out he could hear the lifelessness in her. They soon left her alone and she came back into staring up at the skies.

It wasn't his fault, in fact it was hers.

_Kyoya~!_

She became to attached to him.

_Expect me to always be around you since we have a long way to go, Kyoya._

She was only a mere herbivore and if it continued he would have become one as well.

_I'm scared, Kyoya._

He didn't need her petty emotions bringing him down he was a carnivore, supposed to be at the top but with her around he was being brought down.

_Thank you, Kyoya. You've really made me so happy._

What's worse is he didn't do anything to stop it, he allowed himself to be dragged down by the female herbivore, he didn't know why he allowed himself to be dragged around but he did.

_Thank you, Kyoya. Thank you so much for making me the happiest girl in the world_

He remembered her soft hand hold unto to his as she pulled him anywhere she wanted to go, the way she smiled at him causing him to smile as well, her crazy antics and determination about everything, and her voice that can be loud yet at some points be very calming and soothing.

He saw her look down her wrist, she looked at the bracelet he gave her as if it was the most precious thing in the world for her.

_She would be happy._

"That old man lied to me."

After he said those words he heard the softest voice she could muster without cracking she said one word.

"Kyoya."

Though it was soft and barely hearable it reached his ears like a soft melody, he felt a familiar pang withing his chest.

_You are her happiness._

A feeling he would get whenever he's done something wrong to her.

_Because with you she's at her happiest._

No, he swore to never succumb to that feeling.

_A smile just for you._

He turned around walked away.

He would never admit it to himself. Never.

He would never admit that he missed her dearly.

I'll be making a sequel for HibaHaru and possibly for SasoIno but I'm not sure for JElsa, I think Jack and Elsa have a good enough ending so yeah. I wanted to make a sequel for HibaHaru since the whole KHR gang would be shocked about Hibari and Haru's 'relationship' and I just WANT to write that scenario, the same goes for SasoIno though I have no idea where to start there, maybe something weird I dunno. Plus I wanted to make a better ending for Hibari and Haru, also for Sasori and Ino, I don't know, if you've read my description then you'd know my stories are required to have drama, and tragedy, and romance. Plus I love to put angst in some characters. So let me know if you want a book 2, I'll try to make some ideas for that but I can say it's not impossible The Academy does have four years so four parts perhaps? I dunno, maybe.

Fun part here is that you get to crown the best Couple of the year, I know I should probably put a Couple here but hey we might disagree on that one so you get to choose, who knows, you might be a student here with your own SCP.

Thank you for reading this story and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
